Back To Action
by White-Knight-1988
Summary: The ten original Power Rangers are once again called to duty, a relationship is rekindled and a few old friends make their returns to help the Rangers battle their greatest challenge yet.
1. Prologue

Back To Action

Prologue

Tommy Oliver sat quietly in his Angel Grove apartment working on an essay for his Paleontology class at Angel Grove University. Since leaving the Power Rangers and handing over leadership of the team to T.J. Johnson, the former Ranger had taken an interest in dinosaurs, something he attributed to his days as the Green Ranger as well as the influence of the Ranger's true leader, Zordon of Eltar. The 20 year-old couldn't believe it had already been three months since Andros, the Red Space Ranger, was forced to destroy Zordon's energy tube to save the world from Dark Scepter and his band of evil. "Man, I don't know how Andros did it" Tommy thought to himself, "I never could have destroyed Zordon." He shook his head silently, still holding on to the memory of Zordon, wishing he wasn't gone. He was a father figure to the original Power Team and meant more to Tommy than anyone could guess. As Tommy continued his work, he felt a sudden rush as his room began to glow in a combination of green, white and red…

_On the other side of town…_

Adam Park and his roommate Rocky DeSantos had just gotten home from the gym/dojo that the two worked at. Rocky immediately went for the kitchen which was no surprise to Adam, who sat on the couch and turned on the 10 o'clock news. The report on the television shocked Adam to say the least.

"_We here at Channel 4 have just received word that a spacecraft, believed to be carrying the Space Power Rangers, has been destroyed. The Rangers were traveling back to Earth after defeating Dark Scepter and saving the world from destruction. We will keep you up to speed as more news arrives."_

Adam immediately yelled for Rocky to come into the living room to see what the television was showing but when Rocky made it into the room, the power had gone out and the room became a blinding and powerful array of red, blue, black and green lights…

_In the nearby town of Stone Canyon…_

Jason Lee Scott had just come home from his job at the Stone Canyon Police Department where he had recently been made an officer. The former Red and Gold Ranger walked into his house to see his wife, Katherine Hillard-Scott, sitting on the couch crying. Jason immediately dropped his red duffle bag and ran to her. "Kat, what's wrong?" he asked. Through tears, she managed to reply "It's the Space Rangers Jase, their ship was destroyed on its way back home." Jason didn't have as strong as a connection to the Space Rangers as Kat who gave her powers to Cassie Chan after the shift in to Turbo, but Jason still felt the sting of losing a fellow Ranger. He knew it all to well. It was the same feeling he got when the Green Candle burnt out and Tommy was stripped of his Green Ranger powers. Jason opened his mouth to offer some comforting words to Kat, but before he could say anything, the lights went out and a massive array of red, gold and pink light began illuminating their living room…

_On the alien planet, Aquitar,,,_

The brains of the original Power Team, Billy Cranston, watched in horror from a viewing screen as he saw the ship carrying the Space Rangers being blown up. "First Zordon, now the Space Rangers" he thought to himself, "what's next?" Billy soon realized he didn't need to wait long for an answer as light, in the all to familiar shade of blue, engulfed the room he was in…

_Back on Earth, in the city of Boston, Massachusetts…_

"Hey yo, 'Sha!" Zack Taylor called out as he walked into the apartment he and Aisha Campbell shared. Ever since Jason, Trini and himself gave their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, Zack had maintained a close relationship with Aisha. In fact, with help from Zack's parents, the young couple had been able to open their own dojo. They called it the "Black Bear" after Zack'scolor as a Ranger and Aisha's Ninjetti Animal Spirit. "I'm in here," Aisha called out to Zack. He walked in to their bedroom to find Aisha sitting on the bed working on her plan for the next day's karate class. Before they had time to officially greet each other though a loud whistle came through their room and a light show of black and yellow beams began bouncing off the walls…

_Just outside of Miami, Florida…_

Trini Kwan had just arrived from Angel Grove to visit her old friend Kimberly Hart. It had been too long since the original Power Girls had seen each other. After a long flight, with many delays, all Trini wanted was to take a hot shower and relax. But knowing Kim, Trini knew she was probably going to be in for a long night. After picking Trini up at the airport, the two caught up on everything. They had been each other's rocks in high school so Kim had no problem telling Trini that she still missed Tommy and Trini felt the same level of comfort telling Kim that she though about Billy everyday. However, their reminiscing was cut short by a sudden darkness in Kimberly's apartment followed by an outstanding flash of pink and yellow light…


	2. Contact

Back to Action  
Chapter One: Contact

The charade of light only lasted 10 seconds, but it was enough time for Tommy, the longest tenured Power Ranger ever, to know that something wasn't right. Out of pure habit, he brought his wrist to his face but realized he no longer had the communicator that Billy had created for him when he first joined the team after breaking free of Rita Repulsa's evil spell. "Dang" he said out loud, "I never thought I'd miss that thing." Tommy grabbed his cell phone instead and dialed the number of an old friend.

It took one ring for Jason Scott to answer his phone. He didn't even have to look at the Caller ID to know it was his old Ranger friend.

"Tommy," he said. It was all that needed to be said.

"Jase," Tommy replied "Sorry to bug you bro but there's something weird going on in Angel Grove. Something a little 'extra-curricular' if you catch my drift."

"Well, if it involved a sudden loss of power followed by a light show of familiar colors, than it's not just Angel Grove," the former Red and Gold Ranger answered.

"Aww man, I thought it was just me" said Tommy, "I'm calling everyone who lives in this time zone that could be involved. Jase, call Zack and Aisha in Boston and…"

"Kim?" Jason asked. He knew of the bad blood between his two best friends but he also knew that there was more to it than Tommy or Kimberly wanted to share.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're probably gonna need out little Crane" Tommy replied with a chuckle. "Get in contact with anyone you can. Something's going on man and I don't like it one bit.

"Alright man. All do what I can, but I'm not a miracle worker bro. I don't know if Zack, Aisha, Kimberly and Trini can or want to get involved with this stuff again. Plus, what about our rocket scientist? Isn't he on like Mars or something?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

"Aquitar" Tommy corrected, "but the Wolf always finds its way home. Talk to you later bro." And with that, Tommy hung up, knowing full well that the woman he never wanted to see again was going to come barreling back into his life. He also knew he would have the chance to see Zack, Aisha, Trini and Billy again, something that helped ease his mind.

Shaken by recent events, Tommy realized being inside wasn't going to help him take his mind off things. He threw on a white sweatshirt over his green muscle shirt and red sweats and headed outside. "Some thing's never die" Tommy thought and let out a light chuckle after looking at his ensemble. He hopped in his jeep and made the twenty minute drive to the DeSantos-Park residence. Tommy knocked on the door of the apartment the two former Rangers shared and was surprised to see both Adam and Rocky had the same problem with clothes that he did as both Rangers wore _both_ their former colors. But before Tommy had time to greet either of his old friends a flash of multicolored light, similar to the night's earlier festivities, illuminated the hallway of the apartment complex, leaving it Ranger-less…

_Back in Stone Canyon…_

Jason explained his conversation with Tommy to Katherine who somehow knew that passing her powers to Cassie wasn't going to be the end of her "tour of duty." All she could muster was a small silent nod when Jason told her what needed to be done.

"Be strong, Kat" Jason said, "Tommy wouldn't ask anything of us that he wouldn't do himself."

"I know Jase" Kat replied, "I guess with Zordon and the Space Rangers dying I just feel lost and reuniting with the old group wasn't exactly how I planned to recover."

"Everything happens for a reason, Kat. Let's get some sleep," Jason stated. He kissed her on the forehead and with that, the two former Rangers fell asleep, but their rest would be short lived as another light show occurred, this time leaving the Scott residence empty…

_Back on Aquitar…_

Billy had fully intended to hop on the ship belonging to the Aquitian Alien Rangers tomorrow and be back in Angel Grove before any other disturbing events took place. But he was resigned to wait until the Alien Ranger's returned late the next morning from seeing Andros, the only Space Ranger not on the ship when it was attacked, on KO-35. He settled into his bed, but could not sleep. He wanted to tell Cestro, Delphine, Corcus, Aurico and Tideus everything, sleep…was not an option for him. But even if it was, it would make no difference. Another display of blue light, this time brighter and more vivid splashed the walls of Billy's room. When the light subsided, Billy was no longer there…

_Boston, Massachusetts…_

Zack and Aisha were, to say the least, startled at the display of black and yellow light that brightened their bedroom. Aisha had never experienced anything like it, but Zack had a feeling he knew something was up.

_"_This is just like before," Zack muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Aisha replied.

"It's just like the first time I got my powers. Me, Jase, Kim, Billy and Trini were all at the Youth Center when an earthquake hit. Then it stopped and boom, we're flying through the air like Superman. Except we didn't have the spandex…yet," Zack gave a small laugh at his pun. Aisha went to reply but was caught off guard by what sounded like a bear roaring in the street below. She looked out her apartment window and wasn't surprised to see there was nothing there. She turned around to say something to Zack but yellow and black beams of light once again penetrated their walls, leaving their bedroom empty…

_Just outside of Miami, Florida…_

Kimberly and Triniwere regrouping from the light show in Kimberly's living room but they both knew that something was up. Being Zordon's original Earth rangers, they held a strong connection to the Morphin' Grid. Obviously, with the destruction of their Power Coins, the bond wasn't as strong as before but it still was strong enough to alert them of potential danger.

"Okay Tri, like, that was just too weird," Kimberly said through a sigh. Even though she had matured much since leaving Angel Grove, she still maintained a little hint of her Valley Girl past.

"Tell me about it" Trini replied, "I wonder what's going on."

The words had barely escaped Trini's mouth when the pink and yellow lights returned, this time taking Trini and Kimberly with them…

_Unknown Location…_

In the dark corridors of a place no human being had ever seen before, an old man stood silently with a smile on his face. He knew his antics may have been a little overboard but he couldn't help but chuckle at what was taking place. Even though the world was in great danger, knowing what was about to happen gave comfort to the man who looked as if he hadn't stood on his own two feet in at least a millennium. He also smiled when he heard the clanking footsteps of someone who seemed to be wearing metal shoes and the all too refreshing "Ay-yi-yi."


	3. Family Reunion

-1Back to Action

Chapter Two: Family Reunion

As if on command, ten beams of colorful energy, landed in a dark room. Billy was the first to realize what had occurred and as he looked around and saw the familiar faces of the friends and teammates he knew so well, only one word could escape the genius's lips. "Morphinominal," muttered Billy.

"My sentiments exactly," Tommy replied.

As if on cue, all ten of the former Rangers all enthusiastically shouted "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Their welcome back greetings were short lived however. An all too familiar voice echoed through the room. "Welcome, Rangers." Upon hearing the voice, tears began to form in the eyes of nine of the former Power Rangers. Kimberly, of course, had fainted at the sound of the man's voice.

"It can't be," Tommy, Billy, Adam and Jason all muttered in unison.

"Zordon," was all that Zack, Trini, Aisha, Kat and Rocky could muster.

"Guys, this isn't possible" Tommy stated boldly, "Zordon was killed when Andros destroyed his Energy Tube."

"Is that so, my young Falcon?" the man replied, "you of all people should know that nothing is impossible where the Power Rangers are concerned. Speaking of animals Tommy, don't you have a Crane to assist?"

The eight other conscious Rangers all looked at Tommy and winced, knowing that Zordon's words hit Tommy had. Tommy looked at them and smiled. He loved her, he always had. Even when she was across country. Even after she sent him "The Letter" and even after he began dating Kat, Kimberly was the only girl he ever loved. "Yeah, I guess I do," he answered the man.

Tommy walked to Kimberly, went to a knee and scooped her up, just like he did when he became the White Ranger. "Déjà vu," he thought. He touched her arm and uttered the words "Wake up, Beautiful," to which Kimberly reacted to almost instantly.

She put her mouth right to Tommy's ear and whispered so only he could hear, "Thanks, Handsome. I never wanted to leave your arms."

He smiled slyly and said "We'll talk about that later. Right now I think this guy owes us an explanation." He set Kim down and approached the man who so closely resembled their former leader Zordon.

The man replied, "Calm yourself, Falcon. All your questions will be answered shortly. Behold the viewing globe." Those were words that even made Tommy believe this man could actually be Zordon. The words were familiar and comforting. In the center of the room a sphere twice the size of the viewing globe in the old Command Center appeared and the ten former Power Rangers gathered around to watch.

The globe started at the beginning of the Power Transfer, showing Jason, Zack and Trini giving their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. From there it showed the Rangers finding their Spirit Animals was well as receiving their new Power Coins from Ninjor at the Lost Temple. By the end of the display they had seen everything in Ranger history from forming the Zeo Crystal to the Shift In To Turbo all the way to Andros destroying Zordon's Energy Tube, a sight which made all ten cringe and caused Kimberly to grip Tommy's hand in a tight squeeze.

"I still don't get how, if Andros destroyed your Energy Tube, you're still alive. Standing no less," Billy stated which caught the other nine off-guard.

"Hahaha my Wolf. I knew you would be skeptical, but it is all very simple. When Andros destroyed my Energy Tube, he freed my spirit which, in turn, destroyed every form of evil you or any other Rangers had battled." he explained, "But only I knew what would really happen. You see, when Rita imprisoned me many millennia ago there was a prophecy that said I would be freed from my alternate life form when all evil was defeated. When Andros destroyed my Energy Tube, all the evil in the galaxy was wiped out and I was returned to my body on Eltar."

"Then why are you here on Earth, Zordon?" Aisha asked "and what is this place?"

"Ah, my Bear. My apologies. Alpha 5!" Zordon yelled.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Yes, Zordon?" Alpha replied. The ten were all excited to see that Alpha was back with the team.

"Turn on a light. I'm sure the Rangers will be most happy with their new base," Zordon commanded.

"Coming right up," Alpha said.

Alpha 5 then went to a control panel that was barely visible and hit a few buttons. The lights turned on to reveal the original Command Center in perfect condition, with a few remnants from the Power Chamber of course. The former Rangers beamed and smiled as they saw the tubes encasing their old suits had made its way to the Command Center. The Zeo suits joined the Morphin' suits as well.

"I assume you are most pleased, Rangers?" Zordon asked.

"This is awesome," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, Zordon. Way cool," Kim interjected.

"Good. Now to answer your second question, Aisha. It was not my intention to return to Earth" Zordon answered, "But certain unforeseen events have forced me to reassemble the greatest fighting team in the known universe."

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Rocky asked jokingly.

"I see my Ape hasn't lost his sense of humor" Zordon retorted, "But alas, I am of course speaking of a group that began as five teenagers with attitude, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

His words echoed through the brains of the original five Rangers just as it did the first time Zordon explained the Zords and Power Morphers. Zordon then once again asked the Rangers to look at the viewing globe. The globe showed the familiar face of Master Vile while Zordon explained that his Energy only destroyed the evil in your Milky Way Galaxy. Zordon continued to explain that Master Vile had taken refuge on one of KO-35's moons and was planning to attack Earth knowing that there would be no need for Power Rangers if there was no evil monsters to deal with. Vile has managed to construct an energy manipulator allowing him to bring back Rita and Zedd along with Goldar and Scorpina.

The Rangers looked on as if they hadn't been out of action for almost two years, knowing what they were being asked to do. This time it was the usually quiet Adam Park who chose to speak up.

"But Zordon, we could barely handle Master Vile with powers. I mean, he turned us into kids. How are we supposed to battle him without powers?" Adam asked.

"My young Frog," Zordon began "your wisdom far exceeds your years on Earth. You of all people should know that I would never ask of you something I did not think you were capable of handling. Remember the Mirror of Regret, Adam? The other Rangers wanted to help you, but to break Zedd's spell you had to re-discover your confidence on your own. I had faith in you, Black Ranger. Now all I ask is that you ten have faith in me."

Adam sheepishly blushed as all ten nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. They knew that they were Rangers with or without powers. It was the same thing Tommy said to the team before they received their Ninja Powers.

"We'll do whatever we can, Zordon," Tommy stated, knowing that he could speak for everyone in the room.

"Thank you friends," Zordon replied "Now, one last look at the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned to see what Zordon was planning. The globe showed a familiar site to the six that had received Ninja Powers. It was the Lost Temple, home of Ninjor.

"Rangers," Zordon began "our old friend Ninjor did not create just the six Power Coins. There were many, many more. Each designed to fit only one person based only on their inner Animal Spirits. You six who already received Ninja Powers must help the other four discover their Animal Spirit. Only then, after one Ninjetti has shown another the way of Ninja, will your powers be restored."

"This is amazing Zordon," said Zach, "I am so stoked to be a Ranger again." Jason, Trini and Kat all nodded in unison.

"Then let us begin," said Zordon, "Falcon you are strong and true, Crane you are kind and just, Wolf you are wise and swift, Frog you are savvy and intelligent, Bear you are cunning and quick, and Ape you are fierce and merciful. As Ninjetti, you never lost your ties to your Animal Spirits. While on your journey, you will be able to summon your Ninja Powers but be careful, for without ties to the Morphin' Grid using your powers will drain you of your energy."

"What about us, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Jason, Zack, Trini and Kat. Step forward," Zordon commanded. The four former Rangers stepped in front of the other six as Zordon asked. "You must trust your friends to lead you through the Lost Temple. All of you, including our present Ninjetti, will have to face a task to receive your new Power Coins. You must face your greatest fear."

"But Zordon, didn't some of us already do that on the Island of Illusion?" Trini asked.

"Yes, Trini," Zordon began, "but those were your greatest fears as teenagers. Aside from saving the world, your greatest fears were science tests and pimples." The Rangers couldn't help but laugh. Zordon continued, "Now you are faced with greater fears. You now have jobs, some of you are in relationships. Now you're greatest fears are not getting asked to the dance or making the team. You will have to face things you never thought you would have to do at such a young age. Some of you may have to deal with regaining each other's trust. Others of you will have to face losing a loved one, and I suspect a few of you may have to deal with reclaiming a loved one."

Eight sets of eyes all turned to look at Tommy and Kimberly. Zordon only nodded slightly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll do whatever we have to do," Tommy and Kimberly both said in synchrony.

Both blushed but nodded in agreement. Zordon smiled, knowing his Rangers knew what they must do.

"Then rest up, Rangers," Zordon said, "You must leave for the Lost Temple in three days."


	4. Revelations

Back To Action

Chapter Three: Revelations

It was settled then. The ten former Power Rangers would travel to the Lost Temple to retrieve the ancient Ninjetti Powers and once again attempt to save the world from the forces of evil. But there was one little wrench in their plans. Zack, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly and Trini all needed a place to stay. Jobs weren't an issue. Zack and Aisha had plenty of help around the dojo, Trini owned her own business and was rarely in the office anyway. Kimberly had a month's worth of vacation time she could use to sort out everything and Billy had been on another planet for nearly two years. Finding shelter was the only issue for the soon-to-be-again, Rangers.

Tommy was the first to offer his spare room at his apartment, but to everyone's surprise, it wasn't to Billy or Zack, it was to Kimberly. He defended his offer by saying that the two "needed to work some things out for the good of the team." Kimberly seemed to hold no objection as secretly she was looking forward to spending as much time with her White Knight as possible.

Billy explained that he could stay at his dad's house in Angel Grove and he could use the garage to work on making some new communicators for the team.

"Always our little rocket scientist aren't ya Billy?" Trini asked.

"You know Trini, I could always use an extra set of hands and a good brain around the house. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if you stayed with us," Billy replied. The others all realized this was Billy's attempt at making a pass towards Trini and even though she knew it as much as everyone else she gladly accepted. It would be good for her to be around her Boy in Blue again after so long.

"Well that just leaves me and 'Sha then doesn't it?" Zack interjected.

"Hey bro, once a Ranger always a Ranger," Jason replied, "You and 'Sha can have the guest room at our place. Right, Kat?" Kat nodded and smiled in agreement. She was looking forward to rekindling her friendship with her former female teammate.

"Then it's settled. Kim will stay with me, Billy and Trini will stay with Billy's dad, Rocky and Adam have their apartment and Zack and 'Sha will bunk with Jase and Kat," Tommy said, "God, it's great to be back together with you guys."

They all nodded in agreement. Even though they were nervous about becoming Rangers again, they were excited to face the next great challenge in their lives. Especially Zack, Trini, Jason and Kat who never unlocked their own Animal Spirits. They parted ways and headed to their respective residences to get some much needed rest. Except for Tommy and Kimberly who were probably going to be doing more talking than sleeping…

_At the Oliver apartment later that night…_

"Funny isn't it?" Tommy asked as the two sat over a pizza and coffee. They were going to need the caffeine.

"What?" Kim replied.

"After all this time, we still know exactly what the other one is thinking," Tommy answered.

"Oh you mean that thing in the Command Center?" Kim asked knowing full well what Tommy was referring to.

"Yeah, that," Tommy began, "it's crazy to think we haven't seen each other in so long and it's like we haven't missed a beat."

"No, Tommy. We missed a lot of beats," Kim replied "it's like you all of a sudden stopped writing and calling randomly."

"What are you talking about? The only reason I stopped calling and writing was because you sent me that letter telling me you found someone else," Tommy responded almost angrily.

"Tommy, I hate to break it to you, but I never sent you any letter. I wanted to be with you forever," said Kim, "I just figured you didn't feel the same way because you stopped talking to me."

"Kim, I have the letter still. It's in my room. I'll prove it," Tommy argued.

"Go ahead and get the letter, Tommy but I never sent you a 'Dear John Letter'," Kim replied.

Tommy rushed to his room and began rummaging through the drawer in his nightstand. It took him a couple minutes but he finally found the letter stuck in side his old white history notebook from high school. The notebook that Kim wrote "ITommy Oliver" all over in big pink letters on. He brought it down and showed it to her.

"Here it is," Tommy stated, "living proof."

Kim took the letter from his hand and began reading it. She almost began to cry as she read further. After finishing the letter, she looked at the envelope and became as close to infuriated with Tommy as she had ever been.

"Tommy Oliver!" Kim yelled, "Did you even bother to read the envelope?"

Tommy shook his head no and asked what was wrong with the envelope. Kim rolled her eyes and showed him that the return address on the envelope was marked Florida, CA.

"I lived in Angel Grove my whole life before moving to Florida, Tommy," Kim said, "I think I know that Florida, is not a city in California."

Tommy became enraged as his face began glowing blood red. He turned around and drove his fist through his living room wall.

"I'll kill 'em," Tommy whispered, "I swear to God, they're as good as dead."

"What are you talking about now?" Kim asked.

"Zedd and Rita," Tommy answered, "they must have done this to try and drive a wedge through the team. When I'm done with them they're gonna wish Master Vile had never brought them back."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I just can't believe those two goons would stoop that low," Kim replied.

"It's all my fault," Tommy said, "I was careless and ignorant. I should have called you when I got the letter."

"No one's perfect Tommy. We all make mistakes," Kimberly began, "I should have reached out to you when you stopped calling and writing, but what's done is done. We can't live in the past."

"So, where do we stand?" Tommy asked boldly.

"I don't know," Kim replied, "I'm so confused with everything that's going on right now. All I know for sure is that there is nowhere I'd rather be than right here with my friends, most of all you."

Tommy beamed and blushed, sheepishly smiling. Aside from his mom and Jason, Kim was the only person who could really break through Tommy's tough guy exterior. Kim boldly got face-to-face with the man she loved and through her arms around him in a giant hug.

"You were the only person who ever made me feel complete, Beautiful," Tommy stated.

"Well we're gonna work on getting you whole again," Kim replied, "but for now we need to get some sleep. I call the left side."

Tommy's mouth fell open. Even though he surely could have if he wanted, Tommy had never wanted to even be near any female other than Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Uhh…you mean, like, we're sharing my bed?" Tommy half-stuttered, half-asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kim asked, "Just don't get any ideas, Oliver," Kim replied with a wink. And with that Kim pushed Tommy and ran down the hall. Tommy shook his head and, with a laugh, gave chase to the woman of his dreams…

Alright guys. That's the end of Chapter Three…or Chapter Four if you count the prologue. Either way it's the end of this chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. It was kinda heavy on dialogue but I kind of needed to use this chapter to tie up the loose ends between Tommy and Kimberly before they all leave for the Lost Island. Keep up the feedback, positive or negative, I really appreciate it. Be prepared for a few surprises in the not-too-distant future too.


	5. Travel and Truth

-1The three days seemed to take forever and the Rangers were restless, except for Tommy and Kimberly of course who had become even more inseparable than before and were enjoying their last bit of Ranger-duty-free time. Rocky, Zack and Jason spent most of their free time sparring, Billy and Trini were just finishing up the new communicators and Kat and Aisha had spent every waking moment of the last three days catching up on everything. Even Adam who was the mellowest of the group was beginning to get antsy.

"How can you two be so relaxed?" Adam asked Tommy and Kim, "It's like you guys are on a different planet."

Tommy looked up at Adam, smiled and replied, "It's a crazy little thing called love, Adam. Maybe one day when your older you'll get it," he joked. Even though Adam was really a few months older than Tommy, he still joked about Adam being young because he joined the team late.

"If you call going everywhere holding hands and getting all teary-eyed every time you look at each other, love, I think I'll just become a monk," Adam joked back.

Tommy went to fire back but was interrupted by a sound he was hoping would forget to arrive. It was the beeping of his communicator. They were needed by Zordon.

"This is Tommy, Zordon. We read you," the leader of the team answered.

"Rangers, I am sorry to bother you before you must depart but it seems Alpha 5 was a little rusty," Zordon replied, "He seemed to miscalculate the timing for the teleport to the Lost Island and the window of time closes in 2 hours"

Tommy glanced at the other nine with a look that simply said "we gotta go." They all nodded in understanding.

"We're ready to go, Zordon," Tommy stated. He had the look of a Ranger back in his eyes. It was a look of confidence and courage.

"Good," Zordon answered, "Prepare to teleport."

Tommy looked at the other Rangers and in a flurry of multi-colored lights, they were gone.

_In the Command Center…_

The Rangers touched down after the 15-second flight to the Command Center. Zack looked dizzy and began to stumble.

"Ya know, that was the one thing I never missed," Zack joked.

Zordon interrupted the last light-hearted moment the Rangers were going to have for a long time.

"Rangers, you are all making a great sacrifice in undertaking this mission," Zordon firmly stated, "I want you to know that I am very proud of you all. Your willingness to answer the call to battle at a moment's notice even though you were no longer Power Rangers was most encouraging. You are like my children, I have watched you all grow from young adolescents into mature and wonderful adults."

"Aww, come on Zordon," Kim replied, "You don't have to worry about us. You're like a third parent to all of us."

"Thank you Pink Ranger," Zordon answered, "You are all amazing people. Since you are prepared to depart I will leave you with these words. Be safe, and may the power protect you."

The Rangers all gathered in a circle as they had done before with Ninjor. They touched hands and after Alpha had pushed a few buttons, the lights began to flicker in the Command Center. The room became dark and when the lights came back on ten seconds later, the Rangers were gone. Left in their place were ten different colored scarves each emblazoned with an animal. The white scarf bared the image of the falcon, the pink displayed the crane, the blue scarf showed the wolf, the red scarf depicted an ape, the yellow scarf with the bear and the black scarf flashed the frog. It was the four other scarves that Alpha found curious. Lying in the place of the other four Rangers was a green scarf with a dragon, an orange scarf with a tiger, one that was gold and depicted a panther and, curiously enough, the last scarf, showed all nine colors and animals.

Alpha 5 asked Zordon what the last scarf meant. Zordon, who didn't tell the Rangers the second half of the prophecy shook his head and replied, "If it means what I think it means, Alpha. It will take the strength of nine to save one. If he or she is to discover their inner Animal Spirit and embrace its color and powers, than it will be up to the others to see that they do not sway on their path. Some things and some people aren't always as they seem, Alpha."

_Near the Lost Temple, 4 hours after teleporting…_

"Guys, we've been walking forever," Rocky half-complained, "Can we please just take a break?"

"Come on, Rocko," Tommy replied, "Just a little bit further buddy."

The Rangers continued their trek. It took almost another 45 minutes of walking and Rocky saying how hungry he was before Billy pointed out the familiar rock face where they originally found Ninjor.

"Their it is guys. The entrance to the Lost Temple," Billy said.

The Rangers began to push on the rock face trying to find the secret entrance. Ironically enough it was Rocky, who decided to take that break and lean against the rock wall, who accidentally discovered the entrance to the Temple.

"Geez, All I wanted was five minutes," Rocky laughed as they all walked in. As the original Ninjetti led the way through the cave Tommy, who was leading the way through his hands in the air and motioned for everyone to stop. They had come to the barrier they had to walk through to reach the Temple. They began to individually pass through the force field first with Rocky followed by Aisha, Zack, Billy, Trini and Adam. After Kim went through it was just Tommy and Kat. Tommy waved to her and went to walk through the barrier but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"We need to talk," Kat stated.

Tommy looked at her half in shock. The two had barely spoken since they gave up the Turbo Powers. What could be so important that they had to talk about now?

"Uhh, okay," Tommy replied, "What's up?"

Kat began to launch into great detail about how when Tommy was at the gym yesterday, one of his few moments away from Kimberly, she had called Kat.

"She told me about the letter," Kat began, "The one you think Zedd and Rita were responsible for."

"Yeah, and when I get my hands on them, they're gonna pay for it," Tommy answered, "But couldn't this have waited until later? I mean everyone else is in their waiting for us."

"No, Tommy, it couldn't," Kat replied, "I have something very important to tell you."

"Well what is it?" Tommy asked.

Her eyes began to well with tears. She looked down at her feet and through sobs and sniffles, she uttered three barely audible words in a voice softer than a whisper. "I sent it."


	6. Journey

-1"I did it." The words echoes through Tommy's brain. He felt a sudden rush of pain that was just as bad, if not worse than how he felt when he got "The Letter." How could someone he considered a friend do that to him?

"Why?" Tommy demanded. For the first time in his life he was fighting off the temptation to strike a female.

"Because…," Kat stuttered, "because I was jealous. I was jealous of the way you looked at Kimberly when she was here and the way you talked about her and adored her. I wanted to be that girl and I figured the only way to do it was to write the letter and hope for the best."

Tommy felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart with a dull blade and had it twisted and pulled. He was sick to his stomach, angry and sad all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kat tried, but Tommy wasn't listening.

"No," he replied "Don't be. You ruined my life, destroyed the best thing I'd ever had and ripped my heart out while disguising it as affection. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because your apology will never be good enough."

And with that Tommy stepped through the barrier while catching his breath and wiping his eyes. Kat gathered her composure and followed behind Tommy. As Kat came through she could see that Tommy had immediately gone to Kimberly and was squeezing her hand tight almost afraid to let her go. Kat could see the hurt in his eyes and instead of seeking comfort in her husband Jason, she instead went to Aisha's side. They were all wondering what to do when Ninjor stepped through the shadows.

"Welcome, Rangers!" Ninjor enthusiastically greeted making sure to elongate his vowels, "It is time for you to discover your inner Animal Spirits for the first time, the second for some of you."

They all nodded and smiled as their bodies began to fill with anticipation and excitement.

"Now Rangers. We don't have much time," Ninjor began, "you must look inside you and discover your inner Ninja. Feel your Animal Spirit flow through you."

They gathered in a circle and once again touched palms. The cave began to glow in a blindingly bright light. The Rangers could feel the rush of their Animal Spirits flowing through them as they became Ninja again.

Ninjor began speaking the same words he spoke to the Rangers their first time at the Temple.

"Your journey is about to begin. Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you in your quest for knowledge and power. Older than time itself, man has always known the calling," he began "Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with Ninja. Your journey is complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny You now possess the power of Ninja deep within your souls."

The light subsided and they looked down at themselves. One, however, was not dressed in the appropriate Ninja attire but Ninjor seemed to pay it no notice. He looked at Trini and began to speak: "Trini Kwan, you have both great physical and inner strength, you are the Tiger." Trini smiled brightly, she could definitely get used to orange. "Zack Taylor, you show great power and a strong character. You are the mighty Panther." Zack was excited to say the least. He always though panther's were cool. Plus, he thought, I look good in silver. "Jason Scott, you are fierce, wise and a brave leader. You are the powerful Dragon." Jason wasn't exactly excited about the green robes and his Animal Spirit. Just like when he came back to the Zeo team it was like stepping into the shadow of Tommy Oliver, the greatest Power Ranger ever.

"Not happy, Dragon?" Ninjor asked.

"I guess…I guess I was just expecting something different," Jason replied.

"Fear not Jason. You are not walking in the shadow of your friend as you believe. The Dragon chose you because it was meant to be. If you were not truly to be the Dragon, then you wouldn't have embraced it as you did."

This seemed to relieve Jason's tension a bit and he relaxed and began to embrace the green robes. Ninjor began looking around the room nodding in approval at Adam the Frog, Aisha the Bear, Billy the Wolf and Rocky the Ape but he stopped when he got to Tommy, Kat and Kimberly. Kat was wearing the pink of the Crane, Kimberly's Spirit Animal and Kimberly was wearing the white of the Falcon, Tommy's Spirit Animal. Tommy was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he left Earth.

"This is most odd. It seems that Kimberly's bond with the Crane has grown distant and as she has grown closer to Tommy, so has she embraced his Spirit Animal," Ninjor began to explain.

"But what about Tommy, Ninjor? Where is his Spirit Animal? Why is he wearing the same clothes he was wearing when we left? What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Patience, Kimberly," Ninjor stated as it was now Kimberly who was squeezing Tommy's hand, "It seems Tommy's Animal Spirit has been injured in a battle stronger than the physical type. His Spirit Animal is lost."

"But Ninjor, I don't understand," Tommy began, "I thought I was forever tied to the Falcon."

"No, Tommy. You were only tied to the Falcon as long as you were the Falcon," Ninjor explained, "It appears that certain events have led you to let go of the Falcon and embrace a new Animal Spirit. It is rare that someone changes Spirit Animals, so rare in fact that you are the only one who can find your new one. None of your teammates can help you."

Tommy nodded silently in understanding as Ninjor continued on: "You must travel on your own to the heart of this island. You will have to face three tasks in order to gain access to your Spirit Animal. You must face your greatest fear. You must face your greatest enemy, and lastly you must face yourself. Then your journey will be complete. Go Tommy, your time is short."

A map appeared in Tommy's hand as he began to walk out of the Lost Temple on his own. He wished Kimberly could go with him but he had to do this on his own. He began his journey walking towards the center of the island as the other Rangers sat in the Lost Temple in complete silence. Kimberly tucked herself away in a corner and prayed, something she hadn't done since she left Angel Grove.

Tommy continued walking until he came to what looked like either a small lake or a big pool. In the middle of the body of water he could see Kimberly flailing her arms and yelling his name begging for help. He wanted to dive into the water so badly and to swim out and rescue Kimberly, to be her White Knight. He thought he would never be able to jump in and face his fear of drowning as well as losing Kim. Suddenly though a voice echoed through his brain; "Face your greatest fear." He looked inside of himself and found the strength to dive headfirst into the water but when he dove, the water disappeared and he landed face first in the sand.

Then Tommy heard another voice, this time deeper and more familiar. It was Zordon. He said "You have faced your greatest fear. You are willing to risk everything to save the most important thing to you. You are on the path Tommy."

He wiped the sand out of his eyes and continued. "A mirage? I dove into a mirage?" Tommy thought, "God I must be losing it." He continued walking along the path when the first voice rang through his head again. "Inside that cave is your greatest enemy. You must embrace it before you can face it. Go now."

Tommy entered the cave expecting to see Goldar or Lord Zedd or even Rita Repulsa. He was shocked to see that Kat was standing there holding Kim's Power Coin and the infamous "Letter." Tommy immediately lunged for it attempting to take them from Kat but she side-stepped and he landed face first on the rock floor. "Embrace it." The voice came back.

He looked at Kat and, for once, he saw the sadness in her eyes. For once it wasn't about how bad Tommy felt, it was about how hurt Kat was. He nodded and fully understood. He smiled at Kat and said three words that were more than he thought he could muster: "I forgive you." As soon as he said the words, the image of Kat dissolved and he could feel the warmth spread through his body. He was one step closer to unearthing his Animal Spirit. "Task Two is complete Tommy. Feel the Ninja inside you," Zordon's voice commanded.

As Tommy turned to exit the cave, he slipped on the slick rock and smacked his head on the hard surface, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up what seemed like days later he was no longer in the cave, he was in Angel Grove Park wearing only a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. He saw the others at the basketball court and he started to walk towards them when he heard the first voice again tell him to "face himself."

"What the heck does that mean?" Tommy thought. His question was answered instantly.

"Tommy!" the voice boomed. He whipped around to see that behind him was him, only in the Green Ranger uniform complete with the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness.

"What the hell?" Tommy began, "who are you?"

"Hahaha, I am you and you are me," the Green Ranger answered "There is no escaping your past. Embrace the evil in you Tommy."

Tommy could feel the remnants of the Green Ranger Power flowing through his body. He tried his best to fight it off but the Power was too strong.

"Give up Tommy, you are weak!" the Green Ranger heckled, "You can't fight it."

As much as Tommy wanted to give up he knew the others were depending on him. It would be so easy to become evil again, to embrace the power and lack of responsibility that came with using your abilities for evil. But he convinced himself that he had to stay strong and true and to fight.

"Never!" he almost snarled, "I'm never going back to Rita or Zedd."

Tommy could feel the evil powers leaving his body and he felt a sudden rush of energy as his Animal Spirit exited his body and attacked the image of the Green Ranger. In a flash of light the Green Ranger was gone and Tommy could feel his Animal Spirit return to him.

"You're journey is complete Tommy," Zordon told him, "you have shown not only great strength but great courage and wisdom as well. It is time for you to rejoin your friends."

Tommy woke up slowly, blinking his eyes softly as the room came into focus. He saw that nine people were gathered around him. Kim squeezed his hand and Jason grabbed his shoulder as they all smiled and nodded in approval.

"Kim, I love you," Tommy began "And Kat, I forgive you."

Both girls went to speak but before they could get a word in Tommy snuck a quick wink to Jason and the guys and closed his eyes, pretending to snore and fall asleep. "This is definitely a conversation I don't wanna be awake for," he thought about the conversation Kim and Kat were going to have.


	7. Growth and Understanding

-1As Tommy slept, the guys, Trini and Aisha, deciding it would be best to let Kimberly and Kat talk, sat in the Temple garden enjoying a brief rest from their journey. Just 50 yards away, Kim and Kat were talking. Jason couldn't hear exactly what was being said but he could tell my Kim's reaction that Kat was telling her something bad. He turned his head back to the group but was turned around again almost instantly by Kimberly yelling out "Ninja Falcon Power!"

She morphed into her Ninjetti robes, this time wearing white instead of pink. The group all stood up instantly and began running to the two.

"Kim, I don't want to fight you," Kat tried to explain, "It was all just a mistake."

"You ruined the best thing in my life. Tommy was my everything, my only thing and you snatched him away from me not with love or compassion, but with deceit," Kim retorted, "Now fight me."

"Kim, don't do this," Zack interjected.

"Yeah, there's got to be a better way to resolve this conflict," Billy said.

"Stay out of this you guys," Kat responded, "This is between me and Kimberly. Ninja Crane Powers!"

Kat was wearing the pink, Kimberly's pink. The two began to circle, jockeying for position. Kim was the first to speak.

"Didn't I tell you on Murianthis that pink was out?" Kim asked mockingly. She launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, some which Kat blocked. Kim set up for a kick that surely would have knocked Kat out if it connected but as she sent her leg towards Kat, she disappeared and reappeared behind Kimberly.

_Back in Ninjor's Temple…_

Tommy was woken up by Ninjor who told Tommy there was one last task he had to complete.

"Tommy. Always a fierce and fearless leader, you are brave, true, strong and wise. You possess all the qualities of the other Rangers," Ninjor began "But unlike the others you also have a deep anger inside of you. You must learn to harness this anger and turn it into strength."

Tommy understood and nodded towards Ninjor. He knew he had an angry streak. It was why Rita chose him to be the Evil Green Ranger. It was why he never took the time to try and contact Kimberly after "The Letter," and it was the reason why he blew up at Kat.

"Look inside your soul Tommy. Feel your Animal Spirit and once again, become Ninja!" Ninjor explained.

Tommy looked deep inside of himself and felt a new strength and energy flow through him. He opened his eyes and found himself wearing robes of gold. He looked at the animal emblazoned on his chest and smiled.

"Tommy, just like your animal counterpart you are the king of what you see," Ninjor began, "Strong and brave, honest and true, intelligent and cunning, fearless and agile and a true leader. Tommy you are the lion. Let your Animal Spirit guide you as you lead your friends into battle."

Tommy bowed to Ninjor and thanked him. Ninjor then explained that their was a battle outside and that only he could help his friends end it. Tommy nodded and in a flash he was out into the Temple Garden wearing black jeans and a gold t-shirt.

He saw that Kim and Kat were in the heat of battle. He ran up to the others as Jason turned around and half-laughed at Tommy.

"Man, I always thought I looked better in green anyway," Jason said referring to his time as the Gold Zeo Ranger. He caught Tommy up on the events that had just transpired. Jason said he thought it was something the two needed to work out but he knew there was no stopping Tommy, he was as stubborn as he was strong and refused to stand-by while his two friends fought each other because of him.

"Power of Ninja!" Tommy yelled, "I call upon the spirit of the lion."

Tommy appeared in his gold Ninja Robes and ran to Kim and Kat. Jason and the others were impressed but the two ladies were too busy to notice Tommy running into the battle field. Kim and Kat both took running starts at each other and launched into flying kicks. Had the blows connected serious damage could have occurred but Tommy stepped in between and held his hands up, freezing the two, mid-kick,

"What are you doing Tommy? This doesn't concern you," Kim said.

"Put us down and let us finish this," Kat interjected.

"No!" Tommy yelled, "this is ridiculous. We are supposed to be a team. How can we defend a whole planet if we can't even co-exist?"

The others were in shock. This wasn't a side of Tommy they had ever seen. He had always been a leader at heart but he led more by example then with words. But when Tommy did speak of concerns or to offer advice, everyone listened.

"Listen to me, both of you," he commanded, "you're fighting is pointless. Don't you see what you two are doing? Kat, you made a mistake, there's no doubting that. But if I can forgive you then so can you, Kim. Both of you need to look inside you and realize what happened in the past is the past. Everything has worked itself out for the best in the end anyway."

Both girls closed their eyes and realized that Tommy was speaking the truth. They both apologized in unison as Tommy lowered them back to the ground. They powered down and the two girls ran to each other and hugged. Tommy stepped in between the two and whispered softly that it would probably be best for the team if they kept the reasons behind the battle a secret for the time being, They nodded in agreement with the new Gold Ninja Ranger.

The others ran up to the three and looked at them with confusion. This time it was Adam who was the first to speak up.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Kat shook her head in frustration as if she didn't know the answer. It was Kim who answered Adam.

"It was my fault. I misinterpreted something Kat did and took it the wrong way. I made a mistake but everything is okay now," Kim replied. The others said okay and headed back to the Temple to say goodbye to Ninjor. Ninjor told them that he had one last surprise for them. They went back outside as Ninjor pointed to the horizon.

"Behold your new and improved Ninja Zords!" Ninjor exclaimed. "Billy, cunning and swift, you will have the new and improved Wolf Zord. Aisha, fierce and brave, may your new Bear Zord guide you to greatness. Adam, intelligent and compassionate, let your new Frog Zord lead you. Kat, agile and caring, your new Crane Zord will be your light. Rocky, strong and wise, your Ape Zord will answer to your every call. Kimberly, graceful and light, your new Falcon Zord will take you to new places.

The Rangers all smiled and nodded. They were more excited to see their teammate's new Zords.

"Trini, you are wise beyond your years. You will command the Orange Tiger Zord," Ninjor continued. Trini nodded and smiled approvingly. "Zack, your ability to turn a bad situation into a positive one will take you far in life. Let the cunning and swift Panther Zord carry you on your journey." Zach looked into the horizon and saw his Silver Panther Zord running through the brush. "Jason. You're skills as a leader are most impressive. The Green Dragon Ninja Zord will be everything you need and more." Jason looked into the sky and saw that his new Zord was nothing like Tommy's Dragonzord. It was sleeker, quicker and could fly. He was definitely happy.

All eyes then turned to Tommy who stepped forward into the center of the circle. "Tommy," Ninjor continued, "you have battled your greatest fears and shown that you truly are a fearless leader. You possess the knowledge and power to lead your friends on this dangerous mission. May the Gold Lion Ninja Zord stand by your side always as you rule your kingdoms."

They all looked at Ninjor and nodded, understanding they possessed a great power that was needed to save the planet from evil.

"Then go Rangers. Return home and save your planet. If you ever need me just call for me and I will be at your side. May the power of Ninja protect you, always," he said.

The Rangers said goodbye and teleported away in their familiar beams of light with a few extra colors this time. Anyone in the Western Hemisphere who had looked into the sky that night would have been amazed at the display of light the Power Rangers were putting on.

_In the Command Center…_

The Rangers touched down in the Command Center and looked at Zordon. They were still getting used to not having to look at him in a tube.

"It is good to have you back, Power Rangers," Zordon began "I believe it is safe to say that you all discovered something new about yourselves on your journey and that you are most happy with the outcome."

"Yeah Zordon, this is awesome!" Tommy replied.

"Good. Then go home and rest. Master Vile will not wait long to attack now that you have the Great Power again," Zordon explained. They all said goodbye to Zordon and Alpha 5 and were gone in an instant in another flurry of light.


	8. Battling Multiple Demons

Saying it had been a rough 36 hours for the Rangers would be an understatement. After being home for barely three hours, Jason had been able to break Kat down and find out what the problem with Kimberly was. He was torn between the love he had for Kat as his wife and the love he had for Kimberly, who he had known since he was a child. He understood where Kat was coming from though, he had gone to great lengths to try and impress Emily after he returned to Angel Grove to join the Zeo Team.

It took less than two hours for the news of what Kat did to spread like wildfire. Everyone but Jason, Tommy and Kim wanted to strangle her. It took a group meeting called by Tommy that lasted the better part of the afternoon for the others to say that they would let the situation go. Kat knew better than that though and she could see the hurt in her friends' eyes. It broke her heart to know that she had hurt her friends so much.

To try and help ease the tension between the group, Billy and Trini suggested an outing in Angel Grove Park. The girls got together and made a picnic lunch and took it to the park. The guys were in the middle of a touch football game when the girls arrived, without Kat. They finished their game and jogged over to where Aisha, Trini and Kim were waiting.

"Where's Kat?" Jason asked.

"She didn't want to come Jase," Kim replied, "She thought it would be best to sit this one out."

Jason nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to be with Kat so badly and try and help her through this but he knew she needed to work it out on her own.

The Rangers gathered around a few blankets laid out on the grass and started to eat.

_Angel Grove Lake…_

Katherine Hillard was sitting alone on a rock overlooking the lake. "It's so beautiful," she thought. Being a diver, Kat was most comfortable around the water, especially after overcoming her fear of diving again after injuring herself. "It was Kim," she mumbled to herself, "She was the one who helped me overcome my fear and I turned my back on her."

_On the moon…_

"Zedd, Rita, get in here!" Master Vile yelled. The couple that never could stop the Power Rangers came into the observatory of what was once Zedd and Rita's moon base. "Our little Pink Ranger is all by herself at the lake. Send down Putties and Tenga Warriors."

"Yes of course oh wickedness," Zedd mumbled "Coming right up."

_Back at the park…_

The Rangers were enjoying their lunch, chatting and laughing when their communicators went off.

"Zordon, it's Tommy. We read you," he answered.

"Rangers, Katherine is in trouble. She is alone at the lake and Zedd and Rita have just sent down a fleet of Putties and Tenga. You must get to the park and help Kat," Zordon explained.

"We're on our way," Tommy replied. He looked around the park to see if all was clear and yelled three words that hadn't come out of his mouth in three years. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Ninja Frog Power," Adam called.

"Ninja Bear Power," Aisha followed.

"Ninja Ape Power," Rocky yelled.

"Ninja Panther Power," Zack continued.

"Ninja Wolf Power," Billy calmly uttered.

"Ninja Tiger Power," Trini shouted.

"Ninja Falcon Power," Kim called.

"Ninja Dragon Power," Jason bellowed.

"Ninja Lion Power!" Tommy finished.

The Rangers arrived at the lake just in time to find Kat, struggling to break the hold the Tengas had her in. She wiggled and squirmed but couldn't break their grip.

"Hey, bird brains!" Tommy yelled, "Why don't we make this fight fair?"

The Tengas looked at Tommy and the others and ran towards them to attack. The distraction gave Kat the brief moment she needed to morph before the Putties came towards her.

"Ninja Crane Power!" Kat called out.

It was still awkward for Kim to hear someone else call out for the crane but she was too preoccupied with the Tengas to pay it much attention.

"Hey, clay face?" Zach shouted to the Putties, "Remember me?"

The new Silver Ranger made a beeline towards the Putties alone with Jason, Billy and Trini. The four original Power Rangers made their way towards Kat when the Putties and Tengas disappeared.

"Haha, don't come back!" Jason yelled.

The Rangers gathered together as Kat thanked them for coming. She started to apologize for the other day when their communicators went off.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

The Rangers all lined up and pushed the button on their communicators and were gone in a flash of light.

_At the Command Center…_

As soon as the Rangers landed in the Command Center, Zordon began explaining what was going on. They had barely taken their Ninja masks off when he directed their attention to the Viewing Globe.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "Master Vile has sent Goldar and Scorpina to the business district of Angel Grove. You will need to call upon the power of your new Zords if you are to defeat them."

"But how do we do that?" Tommy asked.

"When the time is right, you will know," Zordon replied, "Tommy. You, Kimberly, Adam, Billy and Trini will be Team One. When you bring your Zords together, you will create the Ninja MegaLion Zord. Tommy, in case of an emergency, when the other Rangers may not be available, your Lion Zord has the ability to convert into Battle Mode similar to the way your Tiger Zord did."

"Awesome," the five replied at the site of their new Zords.

"Jason. You, Katherine, Rocky, Zack and Aisha will be Team Two. Your Zords will come together to form the Ninja MegaDragon Zord. Jason, like Tommy, your Dragon Zord will have its own Warrior Mode. Go now, and may the Power protect you."

"Let's do it…," Jason began and looked at Tommy, "Sorry bro, that's your call. Habit."

"It's all good, Jase," Tommy replied, "You and me both buddy."

"It's Morphin' Time!" the two yelled.

"Black Ranger Power, Silver Ranger Power, Orange Ranger Power, Yellow Ranger Power, Blue Ranger Power, Pink Ranger Power, Red Ranger Power, White Ranger Power, Green Ranger Power, Gold Ranger Power!" the ten yelled in order.

The Ranges landed just outside of where Goldar and Scorpina were attacking. They took just a second to admire their new uniforms which had a more metallic looking armor but still maintained a look similar to their original uniforms. Like usual, Tommy's uniform had a chest shield, this time black with gold trim and a lion's head in the center. But unlike usual, another Ranger had a shield. Jason's shield was eerily similar to Tommy's Green Ranger shield. The only other notable difference was that the White Ranger suit lacked the familiar shield and was now had a skirt.

They began to run towards Goldar and Scorpina, dodging in and out of screaming citizens. Goldar spotted them and shot lasers out of his fingers toward the Rangers. They dove out of the way and Tommy came out of his dive in a somersault and yelled to Goldar.

"Looks like you made a few upgrades eh, monkey-brains?" Tommy began, "Well then, we got a few new toys to show you too. Come on guys, let's show him the power of Ninja!"

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam yelled.

"Ninja Tiger Zord!" Trini followed.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy continued.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Kim called.

"Ninja Lion Zord!" Tommy finished, "Alright guys, let's show 'em Ninja MegaLion Zord Power. Engage Mega Zord Power!"

The Lion Zord engaged into Battle Mode but as its head rotated backwards, the Frog Zord dove headfirst, taking the place of the Lion Zord. The Wolf and Tiger Zords folded up to form the legs of the Mega Zord. The heads of the Wolf and Tiger Zords also formed armor gloves for the Lion Zord. They were followed by the Falcon Zord which rotated and sat on the chest of Mega Zord in a fashion similar to the original Mega Zord.

"Haha, that's pretty impressive guys!" Jason yelled "But we got one better. Alright Team, let's show these overgrown circus freaks what real Ninja Power looks like."

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha yelled.

"Ninja Panther Zord!" Zack followed.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky continued.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kat called.

"Ninja Dragon Zord!" Jason ended "Alright Rangers. Ninja MegaDragon Zord Power now!"

Team Two's Mega Zord came together in a much different way then Team One's. The Dragon Zord engaged into Warrior Mode and stood tall. The Bear Zord and Ape Zord split in two and became armor around the Warrior Dragon Zord's legs and arms. The Panther Zord fully extended itself and attached itself to the Dragon Zord's back. Finally the Crane Zord flew in and, like Kimberly's Falcon Zord, became the shield to the heart of the Mega Zord.

"Impressive, but you won't be able to stop up this time Rangers," Goldar yelled, "Scorpina, attack!"

Scorpina went after the MegaLion Zord as Goldar attacked the MegaDragon Zord. The two pairs went blow for blow with Goldar and Scorpina both landing blows that sent both Mega Zords staggering. They recuperated and reengaged Goldar and Scorpina.

This time it was the Rangers who landed staggering blows. The MegaLion Zord landed a punch to Scorpina's chest that sent her flying. The MegaDragon Zord then landed a kick to the center of Goldar's armor that sent him landing on top of Scorpina.

"Alright guys, let's finish this!" Tommy yelled, "Engage Tiger-Wolf combo."

The MegaLion Zord launched itself towards the now standing Scorpina. It cocked its left arm back as its Wolf glove began glowing blue. It connected square in Scorpina's face and sent her a few steps back. She snarled and took a step towards the Rangers.

"Not so fast, ugly," Tommy said, Ninja Tiger Uppercut."

The MegaLion Zord now swung with its right arm as the Tiger glove burned a bright orange. The punch landed once again, this time under Scorpina's chin and sent her flying into the air.

_Same time, Goldar vs. Ninja MegaDragon Zord…_

"Rangers, let's do this," Jason called, "Engage Bear-Ape Jet Propulsion and load the Panther Missile."

The MegaDragon Zord began elevating and soon was flying quickly towards Goldar. Goldar was barely getting back to his feet when the Panther Zord began glowing a bright silver. Goldar had just turned around when the Panther Zord was shot from the back of the MegaDragon Zord and hit Goldar square in the chest sending him flying through the air, connecting with Scorpina as they both collapsed on the ground.

Goldar and Scorpina lay in a heap on the ground and disappeared a few seconds later, back to Master Vile's moon base. The two Mega Zord's touched fists as they stood in the center of Angel Grove's business district, victorious.

_On the moon…_

"You fools, you couldn't even take care of a few teenagers?" Master Vile bellowed.

"Well, uh, boss…" Goldar interjected, "Their not exactly teenagers anymore."

"Silence, monkey-breath!" Vile yelled as Scorpina smacked Goldar on the back of the head. "You two can't do anything right. Get out of my sight before I send you to the same fate I sent the Space Rangers. God, I have a headache."

"Yes, Master Vile," the two replied.

As they walked away Goldar muttered to Scorpina, "Headaches must run in the family."

_In the Command Center…_

"Rangers," Zordon spoke, "you have demonstrated excellent strength, power, courage and commitment today. I hope you all have learned from what has transpired today and can continue on and work together not just as teammates, but as friends as well. The true strength of the Power Rangers lies not in Zords or tricks or armor, but in the commitment you ten share as friends. If you cannot work your differences out, then Master Vile has already won."

They all nodded silently. They continued to look at Zordon, waiting for him to say something else but their mentor was silent. This time, it was Kat who spoke up.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," she began, "I was greedy and selfish and mean. I never meant to hurt anyone, I just wanted to fit in. I don't deserve to be a Power Ranger."

"Kat…" Jason, Tommy and Kim interjected, but it was Adam who spoke the loudest, silencing everyone else.

"Kat, you came to this team the same way Rocky, Aisha and I did. We were just as scared and as nervous as you," he began, "But the difference was we didn't manipulate anyone to earn their trust. We fought hard and worked hard to gain Tommy, Kimberly and Billy's trust."

The other Rangers looked on in shock at Adam's statement. He rarely voiced his opinion, but when he did it was never in a manner like that.

"Look, Kat. You're a Power Ranger. If you weren't worthy to be a Power Ranger you wouldn't have regained your Ninja Power and you wouldn't be here right now," Adam continued "The saying 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger,' has been pretty fitting recently. Regardless of the past, we want you to be here. But we want the real Kat. The Kat we all know and love."

Zordon looked on and smiled in pride. Adam's show of leadership, however, made Zordon question his decision to put Jason in charge of Team Two.

The Rangers looked at Adam then at Kat and smiled. Kat started to tear up and wrapped her arms around Adam in a warm embrace. She then proceeded to hug Aisha, Billy, Rocky, Trini, Zack and managed to sneak Jason a quick kiss. Then she came to Tommy. Their eyes met briefly as Kat muttered "I'm so sorry, Tommy," before wrapping her arms around him.

"Rangers, that was most impressive. Adam, your new confidence and leadership skills are shocking yet impressive as well. Should Jason not be available, you are now second-in-command of Ninja Team Two," Zordon said.

Adam nodded and thanked Zordon, then spoke again.

"Alright guys," Adam said, extending his hand out, palm down, "For old time's sake."

Aisha put her hand on Adam's followed by Zach, Trini, Billy, Kat, Jason, Rocky, Kim and Tommy.

"POOOOWER RANGERS!" they yelled as they jumped in the air throwing their hands up with them.


	9. Sweet Dreams

_On the moon…_

Master Vile had summoned Rita and Zedd into the observatory of the moon base as he planned to unveil his next attack.

"Get in here you fools!" Vile commanded, "I haven't got all night."

Rita and Zedd came into the room as Master Vile began explaining his plan for the Power Rangers.

"I am going to send down a special monster I call Sandman," he explained, "Sandman will cast a spell on Tommy and Jason causing them not only to fight amongst themselves, but with their teammates as well. The Power Rangers will be so busy fighting with each other they won't be able to stop Sandman from destroying Angel Grove."

"Oh yes, excellence, that sounds like a great plan," Zedd muttered.

"Definitely, daddy! That will definitely show those Rangers," Rita interjected.

Zedd and Rita then turned to walk out of the room. When he was sure Master Vile was out of earshot, he muttered to Rita, "Doesn't he know they always break spells no matter how powerful it is?"

"Unlike you Zedd, failure is not an option for me!" Vile yelled, "I hear everything you dim-wit."

_The Oliver residence…_

Tommy and Kim were snuggled on the couch watching the 11 o'clock news which was currently showing a replay of the Power Rangers fighting off Goldar and Scorpina earlier. Tommy had just snuck in a quick kiss when Kim suggested they go lay down and get some sleep. Tommy obliged and, tickling Kim in the ribs, took off running down the hall.

Tommy quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door, forcing Kim to wait outside until he let her in. He made her wait outside for about a minute while he brushed his teeth before he let her in. He was wearing black boxers with gold trim and a black wife beater.

"That's hot," Kim said with a wink. She laughed at Tommy as she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth as he climbed into bed. She came out wearing pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Tommy laughed at the color of her pants.

"What happened to white?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Oliver, I wasn't exactly prepared for having to buy a completely new wardrobe. I thought pink was gonna be all I needed," she said with a smile.

"Well, Ms. Hart, no matter what color you wear, you'll always be my Beautiful," he replied.

The kissed each other good night and went to sleep. Three hours later Tommy woke up in a deep sweat and panting…

_Three and a half hours earlier at the Scott-Hillard apartment…_

Jason and Kat were laying in bed watching the news replay of the Power Rangers in Angel Grove earlier in the day, just as Tommy and Kim were. Jason was reading _Karate for Dummies_ a joke of a birthday gift from Tommy. Kat was indulged in _Sydney Weekly_, a magazine from Australia.

Jason quietly set his book down so not to make any noise. When Kat was least expecting it, the Dragon pounced. He began tickling her and soon they were on the floor wrestling and laughing.

Zack and Aisha came running down the hall and without thinking, flung the door to Jason and Kat's room open. Jason and Kat immediately blushed as they looked up at their friends.

"Uh, sorry guys, this isn't a tag-team match," Jason said to the pair with a wink.

"Hey, bro you don't have to tell me twice," Zack replied as he turned around, "that's so gross," he whispered to Aisha as they started to exit the room.

"Hey man, I heard that," Jason said with a laugh. Zack shook his head, closed the door and went back to the guest bedroom with Aisha.

"Well, I guess we better go to bed and keep quiet," Kat said, "we wouldn't want to keep the kids awake now would we?'

"No, I guess not," Jason replied.

The two climbed back into bed. Jason and Kat leaned over and turned off their lights. Jason rolled over and gave Kat a kiss as the two went to sleep. Three hours later, Jason awoke in a stiff panic. He suddenly had the urge to call Tommy who, coincidentally, had just gotten out of bed to call Jason.

"What's up bro?" Jason asked as Tommy answered the phone.

"Not much man, just a real bad dream," he replied.

"You too?" Jason asked.

"I guess so," Tommy answered, "It was weird. Me, you, Kim and Kat were fighting Putties in the park. They knocked us both down and after Kat and Kim finished them off, Kim went running to check on you instead of me."

"Man that sounds just like mine, except in mine it was you, Adam and Kat and Kat went to you guys instead of me," Jason interjected as he suddenly felt a wave of anger and jealousy rush through his body, "I knew it."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy replied. He too was feeling exceptionally angry.

"You know exactly what I mean," Jason answered, "I see the way you look at Kat. You just can't get over the fact that she chose me."

"You're full of it," Tommy said, "I think you'rejust jealous because Kat still clearly has feelings for me."

"You know what man, you're lucky we're not in the same room right now or I'd make you beg for mercy," Jason replied.

"Haha, yeah right. You got about as good a chance against me as Kat has with me," Tommy said laughing and with that he hung up the phone and went back to bed.

_The next day at the Youth Center…_

Being back in town definitely had its perks. Ernie was more than happy to let the team use the facilities, plus he didn't charge them for drinks. Tommy was attacking a punching bag when Jason came strolling in.

"Hey Jason!" Ernie called, "didn't Tommy used to wear the green?"

"Yeah, but he's too good for green now," Jason replied, "our fearless leader has upgraded."

Ernie was shocked. Jason had never said an unkind word about Tommy around him before. In fact, he thought the two were close friends.

"Hey, champ, why don't you get out of the way and let a pro show you how to hit a bag," Jason muttered to Tommy.

"Go for it buddy," Tommy replied with a snicker, "Looks like your stuck with leftovers again."

Jason snapped at this and jumped on Tommy's back, taking him to the ground. At this point, he couldn't be bothered with the honor or self-discipline Zordon and his Sensei's had taught him. He was going to make Tommy pay for the insult.

Jason climbed on top of Tommy and pinned him to the ground.

"What's the matter pal? Can't take a joke?" Tommy laughed. Jason went to punch Tommy but he slid his head out of the way, causing Jason to punch the hard tile floor. "Haha, you never were as quick as me." And with that Tommy flipped Jason over as the two began struggling with each other.

Billy, Trini, Zack and Aisha had just walked in to the Youth Center as they saw their two friends fighting. They rushed over to them and pulled the two off each other.

"What the heck's the matter with you two?" Zack asked.

"Why don't you ask him. The guy that's green with envy," Tommy answered.

Before Jason could answer, their Communicators went off and the two briefly set aside their conflict as they ducked in the hall of the Youth Center.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. I read you," he answered. He also made sure to note that it was he that was talking to Zordon, not Jason.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately, the others are on their way," Zordon replied.

The Rangers assumed the familiar position and, after taking a quick peek to see if anyone was looking, teleported out of the Youth Center.

_In the Command Center…_

Tommy, Billy, Trina, Zack, Aisha and Jason arrived in the Command Center and were soon joined by Kimberly, Kat, Rocky and Adam.

"Tommy, Jason, I am most disappointed in you two," Zordon began, "I thought you all put aside your differences after defeating Goldar and Scorpina."

"We did until ex-leader boy over here decided to get jealous," Tommy replied, nodding towards Jason.

"Save it, Tommy," Jason interjected as he went for the one thing he knew would hurt Tommy, "Does it still bother you that you were never even meant to be a Power Ranger?"

Tommy snapped and went to go after Jason again but this time he was met with Rocky.

"Get out of my way, Rocky. I don't need another wannabe leader in my way," Tommy said "The only reason you're even here is because Jason was too much of a wimp to stay and fight."

Rocky didn't know what to say. Tommy was right. But he was soon joined by Billy and Kimberly who refused to let Tommy go after Jason. However, Jason realized that, with no one blocking him, now was the perfect time to get Tommy. He took a step forward but was cut off by Adam.

"Knock it off, Jason. This isn't a battle you want to fight," Adam said.

"Is that right? I think I wanna show you how bad I wanna fight it," Jason replied, "you think you're hot stuff since Zordon made you second-in-command. That was just a formality. A polite way of saying 'you're just not quite good enough to be a leader.'"

Adam, too, was hurt by Jason's words. As a Ranger, Adam always looked up to Jason. Now it was like Jason was a different person.

"Rangers," Zordon interjected, "It appears Master Vile's newest creation, Sandman, has put spells on Tommy and Jason, causing them to fight with one another. Sandman is now attacking innocent civilians in Angel Grove Park. Tommy, you and Jason must co-exist to save Angel Grove."

"Don't worry about it, Zordon." Tommy began. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers called for their powers as they arrived in Angel Grove Park. Billy, Trini, Zack and Aisha provided a distraction for Sandman as Adam and Rocky yelled at the people to get away.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go take a nice long nap?" Tommy asked Sandman.

"Man, enough with the corny punch lines bro," Jason replied, "they haven't been cool since, um, never!"

"Haha, yessss Rangersss," Sandman interjected, "fight amongsssst yourselvesssss."

Tommy and Jason continued to banter back and forth as the other Rangers engaged Sandman in battle. They fought hard but soon discovered that Sandman was much stronger than any of Rita or Zedd's monsters. Sandman knocked the Rangers back and soon turned his attention to Tommy and Jason.

"Yessss, keep fighting," Sandman said, "Fight until you can fight no longer."

Jason and Tommy continued to argue and yell at each other. Soon they were in each other's faces and were pushing each other. Suddenly they felt very tired and could no longer find the energy to fight. They slumped to the ground in a deep slumber.

"Oh no!" Kim yelled, "We gotta do something!"

"Haha, with the Gold and Green Rangers out of commission, you stand no chance against me," Sandman replied, "I'll see you in a few winks."

With that Sandman disappeared as the eight Rangers rushed to Tommy and Jason. They were passed out on the grass. Kim and Kat tried shaking Tommy and Jason but it was no use. They weren't waking up anytime soon.

"Zordon, it's Kimberly, come in," Kim began "Sandman put Jason and Tommy to sleep and they won't wake up. What do we do?"

"Stay put," Zordon replied, "Alpha will teleport you back to the Command Center now."

The others, now demorphed, all looked at each other with great concern. Kat and Kim caught each other's eye as a tear escaped both of them. Moments later they were teleporting.

_In the Command Center…_

The Rangers were all sitting around as Alpha 5 continued to run tests on Tommy and Jason.

"Zordon, what's taking so long?" Kim asked.

"Patience, Kimberly, these things take time," Zordon replied.

A few minutes later Alpha came back from the new medical wing of the Command Center and told the Rangers and Zordon what he found.

"It appears Sandman's spell caused Tommy and Jason to fight until they could no longer function," Alpha began, "They wasted so much energy fighting with each other that they just collapsed."

"What does that mean Alpha?" Kat asked.

"It means, that until we can gather the supplies to cure them, they are going to remain in their deep sleep," Alpha replied.

"Well, what do we need?" Kim asked.

"Unfortunately, the supplies can not be found here on Earth. They are located in the Desert of Despair," Alpha explained.

"Along with that, Rangers, only two of you can go on the journey," Zordon began, "Six of you must stay behind in case Sandman chooses to attack again. I believe it's safe to say that Kim and Kat will be going on this journey?'

Kat and Kim looked at each other and nodded. They weren't willing to trust the life of their significant others in anyone's hands but their own.

"Then prepare to teleport to the Desert of Despair. You only have three hours to find five things. You must find water from the River of Truth, sand from the Beach of Strength, leaves from the Tree of Knowledge and grass from the Garden of Courage. You also must each find an item specific to Tommy and Jason in the Forest of Heart."

Kim looked at Kat and nodded, "We're ready Zordon."

"Good, then go now, and may the Power protect you." he replied.

Alpha 5 pushed a few buttons on a panel and Kim and Kat were gone in a flash of white and pink light…


	10. Moving On

Adam and Rocky sat together in the corner of the Command Center, away from everyone else, and definitely away from Tommy and Jason. Even though the two were unconscious, the Black and Red Rangers wanted nothing to do with them. Their comments, even though they were under a spell, were hurtful, and they made Adam and Rocky question their willingness to trust Tommy and Jason.

"I think Sandman's spell didn't cause Tommy and Jason to be angry," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"I think his spell made them tell the truth," Adam replied.

Rocky opened his mouth but shook his head. He didn't have anything to say back. He had been thinking the same exact thing. The two then each felt a hand on their shoulder and turned around to see Zordon standing over them, smiling.

"May I join you?" Zordon asked.

Rocky and Adam nodded as Zordon smiled and sat down.

"Ah. It has been so long since I could walk, sit and touch. It does take a little getting used to." Zordon continued. Adam and Rocky couldn't help but crack a smile. Zordon always had a way of lightening the mood.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Rocky asked.

"I wanted to tell you a story. One I think you will find most helpful," Zordon replied.

"A story? Come on Zordon we're not kids anymore," Adam replied.

"Ah, Adam. Always more mature than your years," Zordon began, "but alas, this is no childhood fairytale, my Frog."

"Well, alright," Adam answered.

"Good. Now listen carefully, I am only going to tell this story once," Zordon said, "Many millennia ago, before any of the human race had developed on Earth, the planet was ruled by six animals. These animals were considered to be the bravest, strongest, smartest, courageous and most pure of heart creatures of their time and because of that, every other animal on Earth looked up to them. These animals were unbelievable creatures, a sight to be seen. A dragon, a tyrannosaurus, a pterodactyl, a mastodon, a triceratops and a saber-toothed tiger."

Adam and Rocky listened carefully as Zordon instructed. Zordon paused for a moment then continued.

"The one day, six new animals decided they wanted to challenge the leaders for control of Earth. These animals were a fierce red dragon, a beautiful firebird, a powerful lion, a cunning unicorn, a stunning griffin and a powerful tiger," Zordon continued, "These animals were not persecuted for wanting power. Instead they were told if they could complete three tasks to prove their worth, then they could have control. Do you know what they did, Rocky?"

"No sir," Rocky answered quietly.

"They did those tasks, and they did them bravely. And the dinosaurs stepped down and gave way for the mythical beings to lead," Zordon continued, "but like before, new animals came to challenge the leaders for control of the Earth. Only this time, there were only three animals. A frog, a bear and an ape. They wanted to challenge the lion, the griffin and the red dragon. The mythical animals agreed to let them fight as they had. They too had to complete three tasks. And do you know what they did, Adam?"

"Completed the tasks?" Adam asked.

"Precisely. And they did them faster then the mythical animals too," Zordon continued, "The red dragon, the lion and the griffin stepped down as the ape, frog and bear took their place ruling the Earth. They led valiantly but unlike before it was a deep-seeded evil that caused them to lose their place as leaders of Earth. But they came back stronger and stronger and once again sat on their throne. Do you two understand what this story means?"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other then at Zordon and shook their heads "no."

"It means that there is always someone who wants what you have," Zordon replied, "Whether or not you give it to them is up to you. You two young men could have given up numerous times but you continued to fight _valiantly_. The ape and the frog were worthy of their position of power."

Adam and Rocky looked at each other and nodded in realization. The whole story had been a metaphor for the transitions of the Power Team.

"We deserve to be here," the two muttered.

"Yes, you do. Now rest up. I sense Katherine and Kimberly are nearing the end of their journey," Zordon said.

_In the Desert of Despair…_

Kat and Kim had just come from the Tree of Knowledge. They each had a knapsack filled with leaves from the tree, a container with sand from the Beach of Strength and a bottle with water from the River of Truth. It was just grass from the Garden of Courage and whatever lie in the Forest of Heart.

They had already battled Tengas sent by Master Vile. Along with his attack at the River of Truth, the trees surrounding the Tree of Knowledge had deemed them to be intruders and launched an attack of their own on the two Rangers.

It had already been two hours and the girls still had two tasks to complete within an hour. They continued their trek until the game to a huge awning made of vine. They walked under the awning and came into what looked like a never ending sea of deep, green grass and blue ponds. Was this the Garden of Courage?

"It can't be this easy, Kim," Kat began "The wouldn't just let us take it. Come out Tengas, we're waiting for you!" The girls continued on albeit hesitantly. Soon enough, they came to a tree with words carved in. It read: "_The Garden of Courage is full of luscious, beautiful grass. An old saying must be disproved if you are to complete your journey. Go now, and go alone."_

The two girls looked at each other and realized that, behind the tree, the path forked in to two separate ones, divided by a wall of ivy. They said their goodbyes and continued down their separate paths. Kimberly was the first to notice the wind had begun to howl and whistle.

"Oh boy. This is too weird," Kim muttered to herself.

She continued on and soon the wind turned into a torrential downpour. She also noticed that she was standing in a patch of dead, brown grass and that, across from her, the ivy wall had disappeared and Kat was standing in a luscious field of green grass. Kat's side of the wall looked majestic.

"Hey!" Kat yelled, "Why is you grass all green and mine is brown?"

"What are you talking about. I'm standing in a pile of dead stuff, and it's raining." Kim answered.

"No way. It's bright and sunny over there. Switch me places," Kat replied.

Kim nodded and the two switched places. Suddenly the rain stopped and the sun came out on both sides. Kat and Kim both stooped down to pick up some grass but before they had pulled the grass out of the earth they both stopped and looked at each other.

"The tree," Kim whispered, "remember what the tree said?"

"Yeah, it said an old saying must be disproved if we are to complete our journey," Kat replied.

"Exactly. Think about it. The old saying? It's the grass is greener on the other side," Kim continued, "We were so concerned that what he had wasn't good enough so we wanted what each other had."

Kat nodded and understood. They switched back sides and were comforted to see that nothing had changed. The grass was still green and the sun still shining.

"What we have is great. We don't need anything that anyone else has," Kim explained. And with that they picked their grass, placed it in the container with the sand and continued on. Soon the girls came to what seemed like a never ending row of trees. They entered the dark forest and after about five minutes came to a large rock with two weapons firmly implanted in the rock.

Kim and Kat both recognized Saba, Tommy's talking sword and weapon of choice during his time as the White Ranger. However, at first glance, neither recognized the long sleek sword with green trim. Kim finally spoke up when she realized what it was.

"It's Jason's Power Sword," Kim stated firmly, "I know it."

"Huh?" Kat replied. She had obviously never seen Jason as the Red Ranger and knew nothing of his Power Sword.

"It was Jason's weapon when he was the Red Ranger," Kim explained, "only its taken on a different color since then."

Kat nodded in understanding as her and Kim each gripped a weapon. Kim grabbed hold of Saba as Kat took hold of the Power Sword. Kim tugged on Saba.

"Not so hard," Saba spoke up.

"Whoa, sorry buddy," Kim replied, "Just trying to get you out of this rock."

"Well, do be careful please," Saba said. Kim gave one more firm tug and Saba came popping out of the rock. Kim was gone in a flash of white light, leaving Kat alone in the dark forest. Kat pulled the sword out of the rock with a little less struggle than Kimberly and disappeared in a flash of pink.

_Back at the Command Center…_

Kat arrived with only minutes to spare before the teleport window closed. She rushed back to the medical wing and gave Alpha everything. He told her to wait with the others and that he would take care of everything.

Alpha wheeled Tommy and Jason out of the infirmary into the main room where the others were waiting. He drew a circle around each of them with the sand from the Beach of Strength. He then took the leaves from the Tree of Knowledge and the grass from the Garden of Courage and laid them on top of the sand. After that he took the water from the River of Truth and poured a little on the foreheads of Tommy and Jason.

Zordon then stepped forward and directed what the Rangers in what to do.

"Adam, you and Rocky were both attacked by Tommy and Jason," he began, "Step forward and look inside you. Find the anger that they have caused you to feel and harness it. Let it escape your body and light the fire around your teammates."

Adam and Rocky stepped forward and bowed their heads. They closed their eyes and felt a rush of strength as a beam of energy left their bodies. The sand, grass and leaves ignited in a golden blaze around Tommy and the fire that surrounded Jason was a bright green. As Zordon went to continue, the alarm in the Command Center went off.

"Rangers, it appears Sandman is launching another attack on Angel Grove," Zordon began, "You must go and keep him at bay until we are able to wake Jason and Tommy. Kimberly and Katherine, you must stay behind and aid Alpha."

"You got it Zordon," Adam replied, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers called for their power as they morphed and teleported to Angel Grove to try and stop Sandman.

"Kimberly. Katherine. Step forward and take hold of the swords you recovered from the Forest of Heart and hold them to the sky," Zordon commanded.

Kim and Kat raised Saba and the Power Sword high in the air.

"Strength, Truth, Knowledge, Courage, Heart," Zordon continued, "Free these young people from their slumber. Power of Ninja, awake these two so that they may continue their fight. Power of their closest loved ones, show these two what is inside them."

A flash of light illuminated the Command Center as a bolt of gold lightning and a bolt of green lightning struck Tommy and Jason causing Kimberly to scream. Tommy groaned, slowly sat up and looked at Kim.

"It's okay Beautiful," Tommy began, "I'm okay now."

Kim rushed to Tommy and threw her arms around him just as Kat ran to the waking Jason. Tommy and Jason broke their embraces with the girls and looked at each other. There were no words to describe how sorry they were. They shook their heads in disappointment as Zordon interrupted.

"Tommy, Jason, the spell Sandman placed you under was similar to the one of the Slippery Shark from years back," Zordon explained. Tommy and Jason cringed, remembering the battle of "one-upping" the two went through at the hands of the Slippery Shark. The two had never wanted to fight again after that and never did until Sandman.

"You two are the backbone of this team. Your teammates look up to you not only as leaders, but as people as well," Zordon continued, "You will need to make amends with a few of them but, if the past is any indication, all should be forgiven. Now go, your friends need your help."

The four nodded at Zordon as Tommy stepped up and yelled "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kat yelled.

"White Ranger Power!" Kim followed.

"Green Ranger Power!" Jason continued.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Tommy finished.

They arrived to help their teammates but were shocked to see that they didn't need as much help as Zordon thought. They were holding their own and had just knocked Sandman down when a familiar bolt of lightning came flying from the sky. The Rangers watched as Sandman grew twenty feet taller, towering over them.

"Well, we could take him when he was our size, but it looks like we could use a hand," Adam stated towards Jason.

"You sure?" Jason asked.

"Definitely. We can't take this guy alone," Adam replied.

"Alright then guys, let's show him Ninja Power!" Jason yelled.

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha called.

"Ninja Panther Zord!" Zack followed.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky yelled.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kat continued.

"Ninja Dragon Zord!" Jason finished, "Alright guys, Ninja MegaDragon Zord Power, now!"

Tommy and the rest of Team One watched as the MegaDragon Zord came together.

"Haha, alright guys, our turn," Tommy began "Ninja MegaLion Zord Power!"

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam yelled.

"Ninja Tiger Zord!" Trini followed.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy continued.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Kim called.

"Ninja Lion Zord!" Tommy finished, "engage Ninja MegaLion Zord Power!"

The Ninja MegaLion Zord came together and was soon joining the fight Sandman had already started with Team Two. Sandman was hardly even a challenge now that Tommy and Jason were free of Master Vile's spell and everyone was back on the same page. They made short work of him, finishing him off quicker than Goldar and Scorpina. The two MegaZords stood victorious as Sandman exploded into dust.

_Back at the Command Center…_

"Guys, I can't begin to apologize for how I acted. Not only to Jason, but to you as well Rocky," Tommy began, "I said some pretty hurtful things. But I want you to know that they were things I didn't mean. I'm sorry Rocko."

Rocky nodded and shook Tommy's hand. He was still hurt, but knowing that Tommy was under a spell made the situation a little bit easier to stomach. This time it was Jason that spoke.

"Adam, I want you to know that I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean any of the things I said, but even if I did, the leadership skills you showed would have made me look like more of an idiot than I did," Jason said.

"No worries, man. We're good," Adam replied with his always bright smile.

"Rangers. You all displayed great courage today and I am most impressed," Zordon began, "Katherine and Kimberly, your quest to the Desert of Despair was not an easy one. I am very proud of you both. Adam, you and Rocky were the targets of an attack. You prevailed strongly and fearlessly. I am exceptionally proud of you two as well. Tommy and Jason, once again you have proven to everyone that evil can never prevail. You displayed a great amount of humility today in taking responsibility for your actions, even though responsible, you were not. Excellent leadership qualities."

The Rangers all nodded in acceptance as they exited the Command Center. It had been a long day and the ten were eager to relax and spend some quality time with their friends and significant others.


	11. Can I Ask You A Question?

Tommy walked down the hall of his apartment into the living room wearing a freshly ironed black shirt and black pants complemented with a gold tie. He was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kimberly. The love of his life was wearing a white and gold strapless dress.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more beautiful," Tommy muttered.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," she replied with a wink. Tommy leaned in to give her a kiss and was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Saved by the bell," he joked as he answered the door. Jason, in the same outfit as Tommy but with a green tie and Kat, in a flowing pink dress were standing at the door.

"You guys ready to go, or what?" Jason asked, "the others are meeting us at the restaurant."

"All set pal, who's driving?" Tommy asked.

"I wanna check out that new set of wheels you got bro," Jason replied. Tommy laughed as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. The four approached an SUV with a cloth covering over it. Tommy pulled back the cloth to reveal a brand new Lincoln Navigator, gold of course.

"Woah, where'd you come up with the money for that?" Jason asked as Kat pinched his arm as if to scold him for asking.

"Well, I made some pretty good money racing, I saved most of it and now I have this beauty to show for it," Tommy replied and gestured to Kimberly, "Good thing this beauty isn't as expensive."

Kim jokingly slapped him on the arm as they climbed into the car and headed off to The Point, Angel Grove's nicest restaurant. It was a steak and seafood restaurant with a live band that overlooked the lake. They pulled up to a red light and Tommy looked at Kimberly. Then he looked in the rearview mirror at Jason and shot him a quick wink. Jason shook his head and smiled. "Tommy always has something up his sleeve," Jason thought to himself.

They arrived at the restaurant and the two guys climbed out of the car.

"Tonight's the night," Tommy whispered.

Jason stared at him confused wondering what in the world Tommy could be talking about. They walked around the car and opened the doors for the ladies. The two couples walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant.

"Something's going on with Tommy," Jason whispered to Kat.

"I noticed. He's unusually excited tonight," Kat replied.

Rocky, Adam, Zack, Aisha, Billy and Trini were already waiting at the table when they walked in.

"Man, what took you guys so long? I haven't eaten since four this afternoon," Rocky joked. Tommy looked at his watch and shot a glance at Rocky.

"I hate to break it to you Rocko, but it's only five-thirty pal," Tommy joked back.

The others laughed out loud at this. Rocky was always hungry. It was just something they all came to understand and no one ever hesitated to make a joke about it.

Dinner went off without a hitch. The ten joked and laughed and really enjoyed the first time they'd had to really catch up. The waiter began to clear the plates and was heading back to the kitchen. Tommy quickly excused himself to go to the restroom. From Jason's angle, he could see Tommy pull the waiter off to the side, whisper something in his ear, slip something into his hand and pat him on the shoulder. Jason then excused himself as well. He had to know what was going on.

Jason walked into the restroom and found Tommy splashing some water on his face. He stood next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What was that all about, bro?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" Tommy replied.

"That thing with the waiter, man," Jason answered.

"Oh that?" Tommy began, "Don't worry about it, bro. You'll see."

"Come on man, we've been bros for as long as I can remember and you won't tell me?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, pal. Not this time," Tommy replied, "Just tell Kat to keep Kim's attention."

Jason nodded and said OK. He didn't like all the secrecy, but he knew it must be a big deal if Tommy couldn't tell him about it. The two left the restroom and returned to the table. Jason typed something in on his cell phone and showed it to Kat who nodded in understanding.

Kat kept Kim engaged in conversation as Tommy looked at everyone else and smiled the brightest smile they'd ever seen. Kim was so distracted that she didn't see the waiter place dessert in front of her, nor did she see Tommy slide out of his chair and get to one knee. Pretty soon people around them had caught notice of Tommy and turned their attention to the group.

Kim turned her head to the brownie topped with vanilla ice cream, her favorite dessert. Then she looked at Tommy who was on one knee then turned her head back to the ice cream and saw a diamond ring sticking out of the top. Her eyes began to well with tears as Tommy took her hand in his.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you've been by my side through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. You are my everything," he began, "There is no one on this planet I'd rather share the rest of my life with. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

The others looked on in shock. The pair had been reunited for less than three weeks. No one saw this coming, especially Jason who was struggling with his own tears.

Kim was no loner fighting back tears, they were pouring down her face. She opened her mouth to say something but realized she couldn't find the words. She smiled, nodded her head and mouthed the word "yes." Tommy smiled, took the ring out of the ice cream, wiped it off on a napkin, slipped it on her finger and kissed her passionately. A chorus of claps and whistles erupted. Tommy looked around, saw that the whole restaurant was looking at him and Kimberly and blushed.

"I love you Kimberly. I always have," Tommy whispered.

"Oh, Tommy. I love you too," she replied.

Pretty soon all the Rangers were waiting to offer their congratulations. They all hugged and were laughing but Tommy stopped when he realized Jason was glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. Jason shook his head and smiled as he hugged Tommy.

"Best man?" Tommy asked him quietly.

"Do you even have to ask, bro?" Jason replied as he broke the hug and threw his arms around Kimberly.

"You're all gonna be there, right?" Tommy asked the group.

"Of course," Trini replied.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Zack answered with a laugh, "this is awesome."

The Rangers returned to their seats as the manager of the restaurant approached the table. He leaned over and shook Tommy's hand and offered his congratulations.

"Dessert's on me," he said.

"Hey, thanks mister," Rocky replied.

"I meant for the lady, young man," he answered with a laugh. The others all laughed too as Rocky blushed for a second then joined in on the laughter.

Tommy thanked the manager who smiled and left the table. Another table then caught Tommy's eye. He had been looking at the people sitting there all night. They looked really familiar but where he knew them from he just couldn't remember. Suddenly, it clicked. Tommy got up from the table and walked over to them. He leaned down and whispered something and shook hands with the people at the table.

Tommy returned to the table, this time with two people behind him. The others looked on in shock as Tommy introduced them.

"Guys, I think you all remember these two," Tommy began, "They wanted to come over and say hi but didn't want to interrupt us." Jason shook his head, laughed and approached the two.

"Bulk and Skull. I never thought I'd see you two again," he laughed as he shook their hands, "what the heck have you two troublemakers been up to." Bulk and Skull turned beet red at the thought of their high school days although it was clear the two had grown up. Bulk had lost a significant amount of weight and Skull had a goatee and had lost the ear piercings.

"Well, uh, we actually started our own toy business, B & S Toys," Bulk explained.

"Wait, you mean you two are the ones behind all the Power Rangers stuff that's been floating around?" Billy asked. Billy had seen the collectibles made in memory of the Space Rangers, in fact, he secretly bought a few and had them tucked away in a box in his dad's garage.

"Yeah, that's us. You should see the stuff we're working on now. They're like…" Skull began but was cut off by Bulk.

"Can it Skull," he interrupted, "No offense guys, but we can't let the cat out of the bag on this one."

"Bulk and Skull as business men? Who'd a thunk it?" Rocky joked, "So what brings you two back to Angel Grove?"

"The Power Rangers of course," Bulk replied, "Them coming back has given us a ton of new ideas."

"Something's never change," Aisha laughed.

"Hey. What about you guys? I haven't seen you in years. What are you all doing in Angel Grove?" Skull asked. The Rangers looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"You could call it a family reunion," Adam replied smiling.

"Oh, I see," Skull began, "Well hey, I hate to have to run out on you guys like this but we have to go meet up with some investors. Hopefully we'll see you guys again."

"Yeah, definitely. It was good seeing you two again," Kim replied. The pair walked around the table and shook hands with everyone before turning to leave.

"Oh, by the way. Congratulations," Bulk directed to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Yeah. I always knew you two would end up married," Skull joked.

"Thanks, guys. We'll be sure to send you an invitation," Tommy replied.

Bulk and Skull looked genuinely touched by the gesture. They hadn't exactly been nice to the Rangers growing up. In fact they hadn't exactly been nice to anyone. The pair nodded, said goodbye and left the restaurant.

"Man, that's crazy. So much has changed since the last time we were all together," Jason said.

"Not everything, bro," replied Tommy, who looked at Kim and smiled, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. What do you say we get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah. You know you just wanna get some alone time with the wife," Zack joked.

"Future wife," Kim interjected, smiling.

Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Jason all dug into their wallets and pulled out some cash for dinner. Tommy went to reach into his wallet but was stopped by Jason.

"No way, bro. I got this one," Jason said.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Absolutely. Just know I'm eating more than everyone else at the wedding," he joked "well, everyone but Rocky maybe."

They all laughed and put the money with the bill. Jason handed it to the waiter and told him to keep the change. The ten said their goodbyes outside the restaurant, got in their cars and headed home.

The ride back to Tommy's was exceptionally quiet. Tommy and Kim just kept looking at each other and smiling.

"Hey, if you two keep looking at each other like that I'm gonna need to hang my head out the window," Jason said jokingly. Tommy shot him a glare through the rearview mirror as Kat pinched him for the second time that evening.

"Ya know, that really doesn't feel too great," Jason said to Kat smiling.

"Aww, is our wittle Green Ranger gonna cry?" Kim replied jokingly from the front seat.

"No. All I'm saying is she hits harder than Putties and Tengas combined," Jason answered.

"You're darn right I do," Kat joked back.

Ten minutes later they were back at Tommy's apartment and out of the car. Tommy and Kim walked with Jason and Kat to their car.

"Hey Kim, would you mind if I talked to Tommy alone for a minute?" Jason asked.

"Not at all. As long as you don't try to steal him from he," Kim replied jokingly.

Jason walked away from the girls with Tommy following behind him.

"What's going on, bro?" Tommy asked.

"Well, um, ya know," Jason muttered "I'm not one to get all emotional and junk but I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you, man. You're like a brother to me and seeing you this happy makes me happy."

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it," Tommy replied "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I just didn't wanna get all emotional in front of the girls," Jason answered laughing.

"Speaking of the girls, they're probably wondering what we're doing. What do you say we go back?" Tommy asked.

Tommy threw his arm around Jason's shoulder as they walked back to Jason's car. Jason and Kat congratulated Tommy and Kim again, said goodbye and got in Jason's car. Tommy put his arm around Kim who slipped her arm around the small of Tommy's back. They waved goodbye and headed inside hand-in-hand.

_One hour later…_

Tommy and Kim were laying on the couch watching Kim's favorite movie, _Pretty Woman._ He had his arm wrapped around his fiancée and was enjoying their every waking moment with her.

"How is this going to work?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy replied.

"Tommy, you're in school and working here and I have everything back in Florida," Kim answered.

"Well, I was hoping you would consider moving back. I was thinking maybe we could open a little gym together or something. I could teach karate and you could teach gymnastics," he began "I already talked to Zordon yesterday and he said, if you wanted to, that we could go back to Florida and bring your stuff back here. My uncle already agreed to loan us one of the trucks he uses to carry his race cars around."

"You mean Zordon knows about this?" Kim asked.

"Of course. I've never had much of a relationship with your dad so I went to the next closest thing. I had to get someone's blessing," he joked.

"Tommy, I would love to move back home. Being back with everyone, especially you, has made me realize how much I took you all for granted," she replied, kissing him softly, "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful," he began, "What do you say we hit the hay."

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

Twenty minutes later the two were in bed, ready to go to sleep. Tommy had his arm wrapped around Kimberly who had just fallen asleep. Tommy's eyes began to get heavy and he felt himself drifting off. His sleep, however, was cut short by the beeping of his Communicator…


	12. Return of a Friend

Tommy untangled himself from his new fiancée and grabbed his Communicator off his nightstand. He walked out in the hall closing the door a little more than half-way behind him.

"This is Tommy, Zordon," he answered.

"I apologize for disturbing you so late but I would not have contacted you if it was not important," Zordon replied.

"I know. It's okay. What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"I need you and Kimberly to teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon replied.

"All right. She's not gonna be happy when I wake her up though," Tommy laughed.

"Thank you Tommy. I'll see you soon," Zordon said. It was strange, Tommy thought he heard a hint of excitement in Zordon's voice.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Kim called from the bedroom.

"Zordon said we need to teleport to the Command Center right away. He didn't say why," Tommy replied.

"Damn it," Kim replied. It was the first time since she had been home that he'd heard her swear, "Is he contacting the others?"

"He didn't say anything about the others. He just said for you and I to get our butts over there," Tommy answered.

Tommy threw on a pair of jeans and a gold tank top as Kim pulled on a pair of white pajamas and one of Tommy's old red sweatshirts.

"Eww, I totally don't like you in red," Kim joked.

"Well it was either that or pink," Tommy joked back, "my choices were limited."

Kim laughed as she hugged Tommy softly around the waist. She broke the embrace a few seconds later and pointed to her wrist Communicator.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Oliver? You're not gonna get very far without one of these," Kim said.

Tommy looked at his wrists and patted his pockets. He rolled his eyes when he saw Kimberly dangling it in front of his face. He realized she had picked his pocket during their hug and was now teasing him for not noticing.

"You gotta take better care of these things, handsome," she laughed as he tackled her on to the bed and wrestled it from her. The two were laughing when they realized they told Zordon they were leaving for the Command Center ten minutes ago. They got up off the bed and stood side-by-side as they pushed the button on the side of the Communicator and teleported.

The two arrived at the Command Center to find Alpha 5 and Zordon standing around the Viewing Globe.

"Ahh, Rangers," he said without turning around, "Thank you for coming so late."

"What's going on, Zordon?" Kim asked.

"I think Tommy will be able to explain this situation to you," Zordon answered.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other puzzled as they went to look at what Zordon and Alpha were watching. As soon as Tommy saw it, he knew something was wrong.

"It's Prince Dex from Edinoi," Tommy explained to Kimberly, "You were sick when the others and I went to help him. Zordon, what's going on?"

"When you left Edinoi, Dex vowed to protect Earth from Count Dregon. Dex kept his promise to his grandfather, King Lexian. Dex became King of Edinoi shortly after he left for Earth when Lexian was killed by Dregon's Plague Patrol," Zordon began, "After a long battle on Earth, Count Dregon finally conceded defeat and returned to attacking defenseless planets, but now he has once again set his sights on Edinoi. You two must go and aid the Masked Rider in defending Edinoi."

"What about the others?" Tommy asked.

"The others must stay behind in case Master Vile attacks again. Now that there are ten of you and our numbers are larger, you may choose two others to go along," Zordon explained.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"Don't look at me handsome, you're the leader of this team," Kim joked.

"Yeah, but we work as a couple," Tommy said with a wink.

"Speaking of which, Alpha 5 and I would both like to offer you two our congratulations. I could not be prouder of you two young people and the obstacles you have overcome," Zordon said.

Tommy and Kim both smiled and thanked them then Tommy turned his head to Kimberly.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" he asked "Who should we take?"

"Well, I definitely think we should take Jason," Kim answered.

"Yeah, me too. How do you feel about taking Adam too?" Tommy asked.

"I cannot let you take both Adam and Jason. There would be no one to lead Team Two," Zordon explained.

Tommy mulled it over in his head. He knew Jason would want to go, but Adam had stepped up recently, plus he had experience on Edinoi.

"Adam and Rocky. They both were with me on Edinoi and they know Dex," Tommy answered.

Zordon asked if Tommy was sure and he said he was.

"Then I will contact Adam and Rocky and explain the situation to the others in the morning," Zordon said.

Tommy and Kim nodded in agreement. Twenty minutes later a groggy Adam and an even groggier Rocky appeared in the Command Center. Tommy briefed them on the situation and asked if they were up for it. They both nodded in agreement and said yes.

"Good. Rangers, I must warn you that this will be a very dangerous mission," Zordon began "Once on Edinoi you're connection to the Morphin' Grid will weaken. You're powers will be minimized and overuse of the Ninja Power could prove fatal."

"We're up for it, Zordon," Tommy answered.

"I know you are. Prepare to Morph, Rangers and may the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"All right guys, let's do it," Tommy said, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam yelled.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky followed.

"White Ranger Power!" Kim continued.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Tommy finished.

The four now stood morphed waiting for Alpha to teleport them to Edinoi.

"Punching in the coordinates now. Oh Rangers, do be safe," Alpha said.

"Don't worry pal, we will," Tommy said.

Alpha pushed the last button and the Rangers were gone.

_On Edinoi…_

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and Adam landed on Edinoi in the middle of a battle. Count Dregon's Plague Patrol were engaged with Dex and his allies.

"Oh man, is it good to see you guys," Dex said, "But who's the gold one?"

"It's me, Tommy," he answered, "We had a little change of color. We'll explain everything later."

Tommy turned around just in time to see a Plague Patroller on horseback coming towards him. The Patroller took a swing at Tommy who ducked and connected with a dropkick to his back.

"Haha, why don't you come down from your high horse," Tommy said with a laugh.

"You'll pay for your insolence, fool," he replied, "Plague Patrol, attack!"

The Rangers, along with Masked Rider and his friends were soon engaged in a massive battle on the Edinoi desert.

_On Count Dregon's ship…_

"These multi-colored fools are stronger than the last time they were on Edinoi," Count Dregon hissed.

"Yes, Master, they are," Count Dregon's second-in-command, Double-Face, said, "Let me go to Edinoi and destroy them."

"Hear me, you fool. If you fail me, I will throw you into space. Do you hear me?" Dregon shouted.

"Yes, Master. I will take care of them," Double-Face replied.

_Back on Earth…_

Just a few hours after the four Rangers had left for Edinoi, the Command Center alarm went off.

"Alpha, it appears Master Vile is attempting to take advantage of the team being short-handed. Contact the others immediately," Zordon commanded.

"Right away," Alpha replied.

Five minutes later Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Aisha and Kat were all standing in the Command Center.

"Where's everyone else, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"An old ally on a distant planet called Edinoi was in desperate need of aid. I sent Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and Adam to help them," Zordon replied.

"Why weren't we alerted?" Billy asked.

"Because I knew you all would want to go and help," Zordon began "But I could not send all of you in case Master Vile launched another attack. It appears he has sent a new monster, Doppelganger, to Angel Grove."

"We can handle him, Zordon," Jason replied.

"I do not doubt your abilities, Green Ranger, but this will be a most difficult battle. Doppelganger has the ability to transform himself into any living creature," Zordon explained.

"Oh boy, this should be a fun one," Zack joked.

"Rangers, I must warn you, Doppelganger may be the most difficult monster you have ever battled," Zordon said.

"We'll take care of him, Zordon. You can count on that," Kat said.

"Let's do it guys," Jason began, "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers called for their powers. They arrived in the center of Angel Grove to find a circle of Putties gathered around a little boy.

_Back on Edinoi…_

The Rangers, along Dex and company, had just finished the Plague Patrol when a beam of energy came crashing into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Double-Face was standing there.

"Woah, who's this ugly guy?" Tommy asked.

"Silence, human. I am Double-Face, general to the great Count Dregon and I am here to destroy you," Double-Face replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard that one before," Kim said with a laugh, "What makes you so special?"

"Stupid human. I am not like the weak monsters those fools Zedd and Rita send to fight you," he continued, "I am much stronger."

"Haha, we'll see about that," Adam said as he turned his attention to the Dex, "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Dex replied "I call upon the power of light and truth to become Masked Rider. Ecto-Phase, activate."

The Rangers watched as their friend King Dex became the Masked Rider.

"You're tricks do not impress me, Dex. Nor do they impress Count Dregon. Prepare to be destroyed. Cogwarts, attack!" Double-Face yelled.

Out of nowhere the fat, slimy lizards known as Cogwarts appeared and began to attack the Masked Rider and his allies.

"I will handle you multi-colored imbeciles myself," Double-Face said.

"Oh yeah?" Rocky replied, "We'll see about that."

_Back on Earth…_

The Rangers approached the Putties who were attacking the young boy.

"Hey clay-brains, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jason yelled.

The Putties turned their attention to the Power Rangers and began to attack. It was a short battle and the Rangers finished the Putties off quickly. They ran over to check on the boy.

"Are you alright, little man?" Zack asked.

The Rangers stood in a circle around him as Jason bent down to pick him up. The boy squirmed and Jason noticed his eyes glowing red.

"Stupid fools. Apparently Zordon didn't warn you," the boy said in a deep and sinister voice, "Prepare to be destroyed!"

The boy punched the ground causing an explosion that sent the Rangers flying back. They re-grouped and entered attack formation. The Rangers watched as the young boy transformed into Goldar, then the Pudgy Pig, the Flamehead Monster and Tommy.

"Woah, this guy's crazy," Jason said as the Doppelganger transformed back into itself. They caught their first look at the real Doppelganger, a menacing and snarling black monster with a hunchback.

"Now I see why you keep transforming," Billy said with a laugh, "You're hideous."

"What did you say, boy?" the monster said with a snarl.

"You heard him," Zack interjected, "He called you ugly, Ugly."

"You'll pay for that, fools," he retorted as he rushed the Rangers.

The Rangers attacked the monster but it was hard to fight something consistently changing its appearance. Finally, Jason got a clear shot at him and launched into a kick that sent Doppelganger flying into a tree. He slumped against the tree, unconscious.

_On the moon…_

"Unbelievable. Must I do everything?" Master Vile yelled, "Power of evil, make my monster grow!"

Vile pointed his hands toward the Earth and lightning shot out of his fingertips.

"Finster!" Vile yelled "Are you incapable of making a decent monster?"

_On Earth…_

The Rangers watched as the lightning struck Doppelganger causing him to grow.

"Eww, now he's ugly _and_ big," Kat said.

"Trini, you and Billy are gonna have to help in our Mega Zord," Jason said.

"You got it," Billy replied.

"All right then. Let's show him the power of Ninja!" Jason yelled.

The Ninja MegaDragon Zord came together as the Rangers all took their place at the controls. They began to attack the monster immediately, trading punches and kicks for almost ten minutes before Doppelganger landed a punch that sent the Mega Zord tumbling to the ground. The Ninja MegaDragon Zord was slow to get to its feet, but when it finally did, Jason spoke.

"I've had about enough of you, Doppelganger," he said "Come on guys, engage Panther Missile and Bear-Ape Jet Propulsion."

The Mega Zord launched into the air as the Panther Zord began to glow silver. The Panther Zord then shot from the back of the Mega Zord and collided with Doppelganger, causing an explosion. The Mega Zord stood tall as Doppelganger disappeared.

_On the moon…_

"Blasted! You lot are useless. You can't do anything right. Zedd, Rita this is all your fault!" Master Vile yelled, "You will pay for your failure!"

Master Vile pointed a finger at Zedd and Rita as a red beam of energy came shooting out. Zedd and Rita were now no more than eight inches tall and encased in what appeared to be a snow-globe.

"Oh, not this again," Zedd said in a rather high pitched voice.

_Back on Edinoi…_

Masked Rider and his allies quickly disposed of the Cogwarts when Dex used his Electosaber and destroyed them. The Rangers however, were not having as easy a time with Double-Face. Their blows weren't effecting him at all and they were getting exhausted from fighting him for so long.

"I grow tired of these games, humans. Count Dregon, make me grow!" Double-Face yelled.

The Rangers watched as Double-Face grew larger than any monster from Zedd or Rita that they had battled.

"Guys, what do we do? We can't call on our Zords from here," Rocky said.

Before any one else could reply, Masked Rider came running to them.

"There is only one way to destroy Double-Face. I had hoped it would never come to this," Masked Rider said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Double-Face is nearly invincible to begin with," he explained, "To defeat him like this requires the ultimate sacrifice."

"What are you saying, Dex?" Adam asked.

"I'm saying I must use my own Zord and sacrifice myself in battle to destroy Double-Face. He is Dregon's most powerful general and without him Dregon is nearly useless," Dex explained.

"We can't let you do that. There's gotta be a better way," Tommy said.

"No, my friend. There is no other way," Dex replied "Fear not, though. I will not die in vain. The Masked Rider powers will find a new home with someone worthy."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Kimberly asked.

"I am sure, White Ranger," Dex answered, "I am sorry I did not get to know you better. If you are anything like your friends I am sure you are a great person."

The Rangers, now helmetless, along with Dex's friends watched in silence as Masked Rider summoned his Zord, a powerful, sleek looking bird. It was Adam who realized what it was.

"It's a phoenix," Adam said.

"Precisely," Dex's friend Ferrian said "It is very much symbolical of the Masked Rider powers. They can never be destroyed. No matter what damage it takes, it will always rise from the ashes."

They continued to watch as Masked Rider's Zord began to fly in circles around Double-Face. It went on for nearly a minute and no one was prepared when Dex sent himself barreling at full speed into Double-Face. Kim turned around and hugged Tommy, afraid to look at what was going on.

The explosion was intense to say the least. They watched as sparks began to fly and Double-Face began to convulse. Just a few seconds later, Dregon's general caught fire and slowly started to disintegrate. The sounds were enough for Kimberly who began to whimper. Tommy held her close and stroked the back of her head. He watched in shock as Dex, not Masked Rider, fell from the sky and floated like a feather to the ground.

They all immediately ran to Dex's side.

"Do not be afraid, for with my passing comes a new beginning," Dex whispered "Ferrian, you must become the new Masked Rider and defend Edinoi from Count Dregon."

Ferrian nodded in understanding.

"Come on buddy, don't give up," Tommy muttered to Dex "Your people need you."

Dex opened his mouth to speak but all he managed was an exhale. His last breath escaped his body and he was gone. There wasn't a dry eye in the group as a beam of energy came from underground and began to lift Dex towards the sky.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"He is going to be with his family," Ferrian explained "With his sacrifice, Dex will become an Edonite god. He will watch over our planet, always."

"But…," Rocky began but he was cut off by Ferrian.

"There is no point in grieving. You all have done a great service to Edinoi. Without your assistance, Dregon would have conquered our planet already," Ferrian began "You are all great warriors. If you ever need assistance, do not hesitate to call on the Masked Rider."

Tommy went to say something but before he could speak Ferrian and his friends were gone. Kim hugged Tommy tight as Rocky and Adam both placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Come on guys," Tommy said quietly, "It's time to go home."

Tommy broke his embrace with Kimberly as the four Power Rangers stood side-by-side. They touched their belts and were gone in a flash of light.

_At the Command Center…_

Tommy, Kimberly, Adam and Rocky all landed in the Command Center to find the others waiting for them. Tommy explained what happened as Aisha and Billy both began to get tears in their eyes. They had fought alongside Dex on the first trip to Edinoi and were saddened to hear of his passing. Although Zack, Kat, Trini and Jason had never met or fought with Dex, the loss of an ally saddened them as well.

Tommy looked at Zordon and, for the first time, saw that their leader had tears in his eyes.

"Rangers, King Dex made the ultimate sacrifice. He also did what was necessary to protect his planet. Do not mourn his death, but celebrate his life," Zordon said "All of you behaved bravely today especially the four of you.'

"I just wish there was something we could have done," Tommy said.

"But you did do something, Tommy," Zordon began "You saved a whole planet from certain destruction."

"You know what I mean, Zordon," Tommy said firmly.

"Yes, I do Gold Ranger. But I also know that, in the same situation, all of you would have made the same choice as Dex," Zordon began.

Tommy thought about what Zordon had just said. He had gone through many Power changes and saw friends come and go, but he never had watched an ally die. For the first time, the longest-tenured Power Ranger began to question his willingness to fight.


	13. Where On Earth Is The Gold Ranger? Pt I

Exerpt from Simon & Garfunkel's "Mrs. Robinson"

**_Where have you gone, Joe DiMaggio,_**

**_Our nation turns it's lonely eyes to you._**

**_What's that you say, Mrs. Robinson._**

**_Jotting Joe has left and gone away,_**

**_Hey hey hey._**

****  
The Rangers learn how important Tommy is and also discover something about themselves**...  
**

Where In The World Is The Gold Ranger Pt. I

It had been a little more than two days since Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and Adam had returned from the planet Edinoi, two days since they had watched their friend, Dex, sacrifice himself in order to save his planet. Tommy had woken up early to go for a run and left Kimberly a note on the fridge so she didn't worry about him.

He ran through Angel Grove Park at full steam, passing anyone else who was crazy enough to be running at 6:00 AM in the middle of February. He cut across the path and down a hill that led to a spot Tommy had been many times.

After running for about fifteen more minutes, Tommy slowed his pace to a walk as he arrived at his spot. It was a small, grassy area that overlooked Angel Grove Lake and it was where he always came when he wanted to think in peace.

Tommy sat on an old picnic table as he stared across the lake with Zordon's words echoing through his mind. Could he really do what Dex did if he had to? Tommy shook his head silently as he looked back towards the lake. Little did he know it would be the last time he would see the lake for awhile…

_On the moon…_

Master Vile snickered as he turned his head away from Earth. His snicker soon turned into a loud and evil cackle. Goldar heard him and came into the observatory to see what was going on.

"What do you want you overgrown ape?" Vile sneered.

"Just seeing what was going on, oh-evil-one," Goldar replied.

"Well, if you must know, our little Gold Ranger is alone at Angel Grove Lake," Vile began "Take Scorpina and a team of Tengas down there and execute Phase 1 of my plan. Do not fail me again Goldar."

Goldar nodded and turned from the room as he left to find Scorpina.

_Back at the lake…_

Tommy was getting up to leave when he heard a familiar laugh from behind him.

"Leaving so soon, Tommy?" Goldar laughed "The party is just getting started."

"I don't think so pal. I don't even need full power to take you down." Tommy replied "Ninja Lion Power!"

"Hahaha. Who said I was alone?" Goldar asked as Scorpina and the Tengas appeared at his side.

"Oh man, this is bad," Tommy thought to himself "I better call for back up."

He went for his Communicator but found nothing. He groaned out loud when he realized he left it on his nightstand.

"Looks like your all alone, Gold Ranger," Scorpina said "You should have stayed with us."

"We'll see about that," Tommy replied as he ran towards them.

Goldar yelled for the Tengas to attack and they met Tommy head on. Tommy threw the first punch that connected squarely in the chest of a Tenga. But that was the only offense Tommy would mount. The massive amount of Tengas overpowered him and held him firmly as Goldar and Scorpina walked towards him.

Tommy tried to wiggle away but they were too strong. Scorpina walked up to him and pulled off his mask as Goldar pointed his sword at him.

"Time to say goodbye, Tommy," Goldar sneered "Master Vile has something special planned for you."

A beam of energy shot out of Goldar's sword, enveloping Tommy and teleporting him from the park. Goldar and Scorpina followed behind him seconds later.

_At the Command Center…_

The Command Center alarms were blaring as Zordon and Alpha 5 came around the corner to see what was wrong. They rushed to the Viewing Globe and were shocked to see what had just transpired.

"Alpha, contact the others immediately," Zordon said sternly.

Alpha walked as fast as he could to the computers and paged Jason. Alpha told him that they needed to come to the Command Center immediately and that there was an emergency. Jason said okay and that he would contact the others. Five minutes later everyone was standing in the Command Center. Everyone except Tommy, that is.

"Kim, where's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. He left a note saying he went for a run and never came home," Kim replied.

Zordon interrupted them and explained what had happened to the Rangers. They watched on in shock as they saw the Tengas attack Tommy and Goldar and Scorpina take him away. Kim's eyes began to fill with tears and Trini immediately went to comfort her.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Goldar and Scorpina have taken Tommy hostage," Zordon began "It will take quite awhile to locate him since he was not wearing his Communicator when they attacked."

Kim shook her head silently. She had always gotten on Tommy's case about forgetting his Communicator.

"There must be something we can do Zordon." Billy spoke up.

"Unfortunately, Billy, there is not," Zordon explained "Until we can get a lock on Tommy's location I am afraid we are helpless."

The others looked at each other in sadness. Everyone tried to offer Kim comforting words but there was nothing anyone could say to her that would make her feel any better. She had been engaged for barely a week and her fiancée was being held hostage. She tried to be gracious but she just couldn't do it. She broke down in tears, threw up her arms and ran down the hall. A few seconds later the others heard a door slam behind Kim as she locked the door to the infirmary wing.

"Man, this is terrible," Jason muttered.

"Tell me about it," Zack replied.

"I can't believe Tommy's gone and there's nothing we can do," Adam said softly.

"We're gonna figure something out, I can promise you that," Jason said firmly.

"I sure hope so," Kat replied "For Kim's sake."

"For all our sake," Adam said boldly "Tommy's been here the longest and has fought alongside every single one of us. No one else in this room can say that. Tommy's the glue that holds this team together and you all know that."

"We need Tommy," Rocky muttered.

"No," Aisha replied "We need Tommy bad."

_Somewhere in an alternate dimension…_

Tommy ran to the bars that enclosed him and grabbed them. An electrical charge ran through his body and he was thrown to the ground. Goldar turned around to look at him and laughed.

"Just give up, Gold Ranger. You're powerless in Master Vile's Dimension of Doom," Goldar said.

"You'll never get away with this, Goldar," Tommy replied.

"Silence, human. Scorpina was right about you. You could have become stronger than even Master Vile but your puny human emotions got in your way," Goldar continued "Now you're as good as dead."

Tommy watched helplessly as Goldar turned and walked away.

"This is unbelievable," Tommy thought to himself "All because I was an idiot and forgot my Communicator."

He stood up and assumed a fighting position. For fifteen minutes, he took part in a grueling karate session. If he was going out, he was going out fighting.

_In the Command Center…_

Jason and Zack were in the small gym the Command Center now had. Zack was holding onto a punching bag as Jason attacked it to vent his frustration. It was a scene both were familiar with.

"I can't believe this," Jason said "One of my best friends is M.I.A. and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Zack watched as Jason's eyes began to glow a deep green. He could see flames forming in Jason's eyes. Jason cocked back to punch the bag as Zack let go and rolled out of the way. By the time Jason connected with the bag, his whole hand was on fire. The bag flew from its chain with a hole in it from where Jason's fiery hand had hit it.

Zack turned back to look at Jason who was shaking his hand that was on fire seconds ago. There was smoke drifting off his hand as well.

"What the heck was that, Jase?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied "One second I was furious and the next my whole hand was on fire. It was unbelievable. No, it was incredible."

"I don't know man," Zack said "I think you should tell Zordon about this."

Jason pondered it for a moment, decided it was probably a good idea and agreed. A few minutes later, everyone except Kimberly who was still locked in the infirmary gathered in the main chamber of the Command Center. Jason explained what happened as Zordon thought deeply.

"It appears that you have discovered your innermost Ninja, Jason," Zordon explained "Your hand turning into fire was the anger you felt combined with the dragon."

"So if Jason can do that, what can we do?" Rocky asked.

"I do not know, Rocky," Zordon replied "Only time will tell. Either way, this is an incredible discovery."

For the next twenty minutes the others all stood around and discussed what potential Ninja ability they could have.

"I'm a Panther. So you know I got that super speed." Zack said with a laugh.

"I'm an Ape," Rocky replied "I must have some kind of super strength."

"Man, Rocky," Adam interjected "The only thing that's super with you is your super huge appetite."

Rocky went to reply but he was cut off by Trini.

"You can sit here and joke around all you want, but a half-hour ago you were all sad about Tommy," she exclaimed "You're like kids with new toys. Well, in case you forgot, Tommy's gone and Kim's locked up in a room somewhere."

"Hey, Trini, come on…," Zack went to speak but he too was cut off.

"Forget it, Zack" Trini replied "You stay here and goof around. I'm gonna go find Kimberly."

Trini turned around and jogged down the hall, trying to find Kimberly. She turned a corner and, through a window, saw Kimberly huddled in a chair in one of the infirmary rooms. She stopped and went for the door handle but found that it was locked.

She knocked on the door and called for Kimberly. Kim looked up from her seat and shook her said "no" to Trini, signifying she wanted to be alone. Normally Trini would have understood and let Kim be, but this was different.

Trini went for the door handle again, knowing that it was locked. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Her body relaxed as she focused on Kimberly. She didn't know why she was doing it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Suddenly, her whole hand slipped through the door. Trini looked at the door and saw that she could pass through walls.

Kim jumped out of her seat and rushed to Trini.

"Trini, what in the world was that?" Kim asked.

"It must be my Ninja power," Trini replied.

"Your what?" Kim questioned.

"My Ninja power," Trini answered "Jason just discovered his. He can turn parts of his body into fire."

"I wonder how Kat's gonna feel about that," Kim said jokingly.

Trini smiled at her friend and reached out to her. Kim accepted Trini's embrace as the two stood hugging. Kim broke the embrace and began to speak again.

"I can feel him, Tri," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

"I can feel Tommy. I can feel his pain and suffering," Kim explained "I can feel him reaching out for help and there's nothing I can do."

Trini opened her mouth to reply but realized she didn't have anything to say. Instead, she thought deeply about what Kim just said. Kim sat, waiting for a reply, and a few seconds later Trini spoke up.

"It's your Ninja power," Trini said finally.

"What's my Ninja power/" Kim asked puzzled.

"Your connection to Tommy. You're bond to him must be so strong that you can actually feel the other person," Trini explained "If I'm right, and I usually am, you might be able to communicate with Tommy telepathically."

"Come on, Trini. This isn't the Twilight Zone," Kim replied.

"It can't hurt to try, can it?" Trini answered.

Kim thought about it and agreed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Tommy. She slowly began to feel him and his pain. Kim whimpered as her feelings started to grow stronger. She cleared her mind and began to think only of his name.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," she thought to herself. She waited for a moment and continued to repeat his name to herself.

"Kim? Is that you?" Tommy asked telepathically in return.

"Tommy?" Kim asked.

"In the flesh," he replied "Well, not really but you know what I mean."

"I miss you, Tommy" she answered.

"I know, Beautiful. I miss you too," he said.

"Where are you, Tommy?" she asked.

"I don't know. Goldar said something about the Dimension of Doom," he replied.

"Tommy, we'll tell Zordon right away," Kim said "Are you okay?"

"I am for now," he answered "But I don't know how long that's gonna last. Kim, I hear Goldar coming, you need to tell Zordon now."

Tommy turned around to see Goldar heading towards the prison cell with his sword drawn.


	14. Where On Earth Is The Gold Ranger? PtII

Tommy cursed himself as he heard Goldar coming around the corner. None of this would be happening if he hadn't forgotten his Communicator. But at least he had made contact with Kim, he thought as he forced himself to look on the bright side. How he had done it he didn't know, but that wasn't important right now.

Goldar appeared out of the darkness and looked at Tommy. He shook his head and began to laugh loudly.

"You are pathetic, Tommy," Goldar shouted "You are powerless and no one can save you."

"We'll see about that, fur-ball," Tommy replied "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Goldar entered the cell and approached Tommy who assumed a fighting position. He launched into a running kick which Goldar easily deflected, sending Tommy back to the ground.

"You do not wish to fight me, Tommy," Goldar began "You are only delaying the inevitable."

Tommy got up slowly and made another charge at Goldar. Goldar grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Puny human," Goldar said as he slammed Tommy to the hard floor.

Tommy felt a huge pain rush through his body. He tried to get up again, but his muscles wouldn't move. Goldar pointed his sword at Tommy and suddenly, ropes bound Tommy's hand and feet together. Once Goldar was convinced Tommy wasn't going anywhere, he grabbed Tommy by the hair and threw him on the concrete "bed" that occupied the cell.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Goldar said "Time to cut off the lion's mane."

Goldar laughed as he took his sword and began to cut off Tommy's trademark long hair. He laid there helplessly as he watched his hair fall to the floor…

_Back at the Command Center…_

Kimberly and Trini rushed into the main chamber to tell the others what they had discovered. Unlike when Trini had blown-up at them, there was no joking or laughing. They were now sitting around looking very somber.

"Guys, I think we found a way to save Tommy," Trini said.

"What? How?" Jason asked.

Kim explained everything to them. How she could feel Tommy and how, if she focused hard enough, she could communicate with him telepathically.

"This is most pleasant news," Zordon said "Kimberly, can you get a lock on Tommy's location?"

"I can't tell you where exactly he is, but he said something about a Dimension of Doom," Kim replied.

"Just as I feared," Zordon continued "Master Vile's Dimension of Doom is almost impenetrable but if we can locate Tommy, we may be able to teleport him out. Billy and Trini, you must help Alpha try to pinpoint Tommy's location if we are to save him."

Billy and Trini nodded as they walked to the computers where Alpha was waiting. They began a scan of the galaxy but found nothing.

"Come on guys, we don't have much time," Jason said.

"Jason, there's only so much we can do," Billy replied.

Jason shook his head and looked at Kim. She was sitting in the corner alone, and Jason walked over to try and comfort her. He sat on the floor next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"We're gonna find him, Kim. I promise you," Jason said.

_The Dimension of Doom…_

Goldar continued to taunt the helpless Tommy. The harder he tried to fight back, the more it hurt him. Tommy screamed out in pain as he tried to free himself from the ropes.

"I told you, Tommy, you are helpless. Just give up!" Goldar yelled.

"Come on Goldie, you know be better than that," Tommy muttered in reply.

"Suit yourself, Gold Ranger. I'll be back to take care of you later," Goldar said "I promise, it will be quicker for your friends."

Goldar turned and walked out of the cell and disappeared into the darkness. Tommy could barely hear Goldar communicating with Master Vile. All Tommy needed to hear were the words "Phase Two" and "destruction of Earth" to know that something bad was about to happen.

Tommy wiggled a bit and was able to lift himself into a sitting position on the bed. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. It was a trick his first sensei taught him for when he needed to clear his mind and focus, and right now he needed to focus.

His thoughts began to swirl and disappear as he cleared his mind. He could feel some of his strength coming back as he focused on getting out of his prison.

Goldar came back into the room and watched Tommy intently. Tommy still had his eyes closed and Goldar was shocked to hear him speak.

"Back for more, pal?" Tommy asked sarcastically as Goldar sneered.

"The only thing I'm back for is your destruction," he replied.

Tommy started to laugh but was cut off by a sudden rush of energy through his body. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel great, either. Goldar watched on in shock as Tommy stood up and flexed his arms. The ropes that bound his hands and feet slowly started to unravel until they finally broke.

"What? That's impossible," Goldar exclaimed.

"Nothing's impossible with the Power Rangers. You should know that by now," Tommy replied "Now how about we tango one more time."

Goldar shook his head and obliged. He was intent on making the Gold Ranger suffer. He ran towards Tommy and took a swing but instinct took over and Tommy dodged it.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Tommy teased.

Goldar ran towards Tommy again and dropped his shoulder as if he was going to tackle the Gold Ranger. Tommy launched into a back flip to avoid the attack as Goldar ran right into a gold statue of Tommy. He collided with it and fell to the floor.

"Told ya I had a few tricks up my sleeve, Goldie," Tommy taunted "You still wanna get the snot beat out of you?"

Goldar snorted and stood up but Tommy didn't give him a chance to attack him again. He ran towards Goldar and threw him into the corner of the cell. Tommy's whole body began to glow gold as he landed punch after punch in lightning fast speed. It was almost as if he was unconscious as his fists continued to fly at Goldar.

_At the Command Center…_

Billy, Trini and Alpha continued to look everywhere for a sign of Tommy. They had been searching for nearly an hour and were beginning to get frustrated by their lack of success. Billy was just about to concede defeat when he caught something on the scanner.

"Alpha, go to Sector-10Q9, I think I see something," Billy said.

Alpha did as Billy requested and zoomed in on what Billy saw. It looked like an exploding star and the small dot on the screen was now shining bright gold.

"Zordon, I think we've got something," Trini called.

Everyone rushed over to see what they had found.

"What is it, Billy?" Rocky asked.

"When any of us are using power, our location shows up on this screen," Billy explained.

"But I thought Tommy didn't have any power in the Dimension of Doom," Kim said.

"He didn't," Zordon interjected "But it appears Tommy too has discovered his hidden Ninja powers. Billy, pinpoint Tommy's exact location and teleport him out immediately."

"You got it, Zordon." Billy replied.

Billy began a more intensive scan of the sector, trying to locate precisely where Tommy was. Billy found him and brought up his location on the Viewing Globe. The others watched on as they saw Tommy fighting Goldar, His whole body was glowing and his arms were moving so fast they could barely keep up with his punches.

"Tommy has truly become a lion," Zordon muttered.

Billy continued to punch in commands on the computer. A few seconds later all the information the computer needed to teleport Tommy was entered. The Rangers watched on as Tommy continued to attack Goldar.

Tommy continued to land punch after punch after punch to Goldar's abdomen and chest area. Goldar was no longer moving and the only thing keeping him standing was the fact that Tommy's lightning fast punches left no time for Goldar to collapse. Tommy then cocked back for a punch that would have cracked even Goldar's thick skull but before he could land it, he was gone in a flash of gold energy.

Tommy landed in the Command Center a few minutes later. The first thing he did was run to Kimberly and hug her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again," she said so only he could hear her. Tommy reached back and grabbed the sides of her head softly.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I won't," he replied as he kissed her. Jason cleared his throat deeply as Tommy rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Ya know, I'm kinda diggin' the new hairdo," Jason said jokingly as he rubbed his hand on Tommy's head.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for a change," Tommy replied "Too bad the barber's not around anymore Jase. I think a buzz cut would have looked good on you."

Jason started to laugh but was cut off by the blaring of the Command Center alarm. Tommy knew immediately what was going on, it was Phase Two. Zordon directed their attention to the Viewing Globe as they watched on and Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Zack saw a familiar creature attacking Angel Grove.

"It appears Master Vile has resurrected King Sphinx, and he, along with a group of Tengas, is attacking the city," Zordon explained.

"Don't worry about it, Zordon, we'll handle it," Tommy replied.

"It is not that simple, Tommy," Zordon said "Master Vile has also sent Goldar and a team of Putties down to Earth."

"Jason, you and your team go cut off King Sphinx and the Tengas," Tommy said "I have some unfinished business with Goldar."

"You got it, bro," Jason replied.

"Alright then guys, let's do it," Tommy began "It's Morphin' Time."

The Rangers called for their powers as Team One, led by Tommy, met Goldar at the park. Simultaneously, Team Two, led by Jason, arrived in the business district of the city to fight King Sphinx.

_At the park…_

Team One arrived at the park to find Goldar encouraging the Putties as they ran after people and chased them away.

"Haha, I can't believe you're back after that beat down I gave you earlier, Goldar," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you'd think after eight years of getting the snot kicked out of you you'd give up," Kim interjected.

"You won't be laughing when I'm finished with you, Power Brats," Goldar replied "Putties, get the Power Rangers!"

The Putties charged towards the Rangers as Tommy went after Goldar. Tommy met Goldar head on as the two went blow for blow while the others dealt with the Putties.

Kim, who was dealing with three Putties, caught a punch that sent her staggering backwards. She re-grouped and felt a sudden rush of energy. A white light suddenly enveloped Kimberly. She watched as a ghostly looking falcon shot out of her chest towards the Putties. The falcon spirit hit one Putty square in the chest as it zigzagged in and out of the mayhem, hitting the other two Putties Kim had been fighting. She watched as the three fell to the ground and disappeared.

_Angel Grove, Business District…_

Team Two arrived in the heart of the Angel Grove Business District to find King Sphinx and the Tengas terrorizing the area. King Sphinx was blowing up cars as the Tengas chased innocent people around.

"Hey, Sphinx!" Jason shouted "Didn't we take care of you once before?"

"You may have won one battle, but the war will be mine!" King Sphinx replied.

"We'll see about that," Zack interjected "You're going down for good this time!"

Jason and Zack went after King Sphinx as Adam, Aisha and Kat took on the Tengas.

King Sphinx rushed towards Jason and Zack, attacking with his trademark staff that was shaped like a question mark. Jason and Zack attempted to strike him but they were met with his staff. Sparks flew as King Sphinx's staff made contact with Zack's chest then Jason's, sending the two flying. Jason stood up and checked on Zack as the others battled the Tengas.

Adam was engaged with a Tenga and he caught a kick to the chest that sent him flying back. He got up and ran toward the Tenga that had just knocked him down. The Tenga that Adam was running towards began sprinting towards Adam. They both jumped into the air at the same time but before they collided, Adam began to glow black as he pushed himself over the Tenga and disappeared.

When the Tenga landed, Adam was standing behind him. Adam tapped it on the shoulder and when it turned around he landed a kick that sent the Tenga flying into a building.

"Leap frog teleport!" Adam shouted to the others "That's my Ninja Power!"

"Adam, that's awesome!" Aisha yelled back as she fought a Tenga of her own.

Aisha felt a sudden rush of energy as the cloud above her began to darken. She raised her arm towards the sky and slammed her fist into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to crack and split. Aisha watched as the ground beneath the Tenga collapsed, sending it plummeting underground.

She heard a loud cackle and turned her head to see what was going on. To her surprise, Kat had both arms fully extended toward a Tenga. She watched as Kat began to shoot bolt after bolt of pink lightning from her fingertips until all that was left of the Tenga she had been fighting was a pile of feathers. Kat turned her head to Aisha and yelled towards her.

"Pink lightning!" Kat shouted "I think I can get used to this."

_Back at the park…_

Billy was dealing with a few Putties of his own and he was reeling from their attack. They had just thrown him to the ground and looked on as Billy's whole body began to glow blue and he rose to his feet. Billy ran back towards the Putties and attacked them similar to the way Kimberly's falcon spirit had attacked except it was Billy who was zigzagging not his energy. Billy had become a blue blur as he hit each Putty, sending them to the ground in a heap.

"I've got the agility of a wolf!" Billy exclaimed "Morphinomenal!"

"Awesome!" Rocky yelled back as he dealt with a couple of his own Putties. All at once, four Putties jumped on Rocky, taking him to the ground as they dog piled him.

Rocky struggled to break free but he couldn't. The Putties were smothering him and he couldn't move. Suddenly a red light began to peek out through the pile of clay figures as Rocky threw them into the air.

"Super-strength!" Rocky called out "I knew it!"

The Putties stood up and formed a shoulder-to-shoulder line as they ran back towards Rocky. Rocky looked to his left and, with relative ease, pulled a decent sized tree right out of the ground. He swung it at the charging Putties and watched as they flew almost a whole city block.

Trini had taken her fight to a small cliff overlooking the lake. She was trading blows with the Putties when one connected with a punch that sent Trini flying in the air. She grabbed onto the edge of the cliff as she struggled to pull herself up.

Her body began to glow orange as the water beneath her started to form into a geyser. She watched the water, expecting it to swallow her alive but was shocked to see that it actually lifted her up safely.

She jumped off the top of the geyser and cocked her arm back. She looked at the geyser behind her and saw that it was doing exactly what Trini's arm was doing. Trini threw her arm forward and watched as the water flew towards the Putties. She continued to watch on as the water hit the Putties and carried them away. Meanwhile, Tommy was still dealing with Goldar.

Goldar and Tommy were still going blow for blow and the two were beginning to tire.

"I've had enough of your games, Goldar," Tommy said "I think it's time to finish you off once and for all."

"Give me your best shot, human," Goldar replied.

"You asked for it," Tommy shot back "How bout a gold rush for ya?"

Tommy lowered his shoulder and charged towards Goldar. A gold blur began to form behind Tommy as he got closer to Goldar. The impact of Tommy hitting Goldar was so strong that it actually sent both of them flying in different directions.

Tommy stood up slowly and saw that Goldar wasn't getting up. He stepped cautiously towards him as he felt the earth begin to shake beneath his feet. He grabbed onto a tree to steady himself as Goldar began to convulse. For the first time there was no magic wand to make him grow or disappearing act to save him.

Goldar began to shake faster and harder. Tommy watched on as the convulsing slowed down and finally stopped along with the shaking of the ground. Suddenly, Goldar began to deteriorate until there was nothing left of him except a pile of ashes. Tommy turned to walk away but stopped and took one last look at Goldar's remains. He thought about all the battles he had fought with Goldar and was actually kind of sad that he was never going to fight him again.

_The business district…_

Zack and Jason had regrouped and were now holding their own against King Sphinx. They were trading punches and kicks when King Sphinx once again attacked with his staff, sending the two into the air. Zack got up immediately, as if nothing had happened and helped Jason up.

"You okay, man?" Zack asked.

"Never better, Zack-man." Jason replied.

Zack nodded his head as he ran towards King Sphinx, leaving Jason behind. But instead of trying to attack him again, instinct took over and Zack began to run circles around the monster. Jason watched on as Zack became nothing more than a silver blur. When Zack finally stopped, King Sphinx was so dizzy he could barely stand.

"Hey Jase!" Zack yelled "How 'bout a little firepower?"

"You got it, bro!" Jason yelled back.

Jason concentrated deeply as he felt the fire inside him begin to rise to the surface. He reached back and threw his arms forward, launching three fireballs that connected with King Sphinx. The two watched as King Sphinx flew into a wall, collapsed to the ground and disappeared.

_On the moon…_

"First Goldar, now King Sphinx," Master Vile muttered "Perhaps it is time that I begin to rethink my strategy."

"What do you suggest?" Scorpina asked.

"These Tengas and Putties and Finster's measly excuse for monsters simply aren't working," Vile continued "I believe it is time to bring in the reinforcements I was telling you about."

"Do you really think they can be trusted?" Scorpina questioned.

"If I am to destroy the Power Rangers and rule Earth once and for all, I don't have much of a choice," he replied.

_At the Command Center…_

The Rangers were all excitedly exchanging stories about the battle and their new Ninja abilities they had discovered when Jason spoke up loudly.

"So how come Tommy and Kim have two powers?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Zack replied with a laugh.

"It appears that your ability to communicate telepathically with each other has nothing at all to do with your Ninja powers," Zordon explained to Tommy and Kimberly.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"The two of you share such a rare and strong connection not only to each other, but to the Morphin' Grid as well," Zordon continued "It is the only explanation as to why you are able to communicate with each other through thought."

Tommy looked at Kimberly and shot her a wink. She blushed and smiled back.

"Hey guys, enough of the mushy-gushy stuff," Rocky said jokingly.

Tommy shook his head and laughed. It had been a long couple of sleepless days and he was looking forward to at least attempting to get some rest.

Rocky stuck his hand out as Aisha put hers on top of his. Zack, Adam, Trini, Billy, Kat, Jason, Kim and Tommy all followed suit. Zordon smiled as he watched the familiar sight of the young people he viewed as his children.

"POOOOOWER RAAAANGERS!" they shouted as they jumped into the air.


	15. New Enemy

-1Master Vile glared at the Earth and shook his head. How could one little planet be so difficult to conquer, he thought to himself as Scorpina walked into the room.

"All the necessary preparations have been made," she said "You do realize that you have made a deal with the devil doing this, right?"

"Ahh, my dear," he answered "That deal was completed long before your time. This was simply a necessary step I had to take in order to conquer Earth and destroy the Power Rangers."

"What makes you think that this will work?" she replied.

"Do not doubt me or you will end up like Rita and Zedd," he said "My reinforcements will simply distract the Rangers long enough for me to destroy that measly planet they call home."

"I don't doubt you. I just can't believe that out of all the people you could have aligned yourself with, you chose _them_," she replied.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Scorpina" Vile continued "Unfortunately though, I have no other options."

A loud rumbling started to shake Master Vile's moon base. They fell to their knees as they grabbed on to anything they could find to stabilize themselves. The shaking went on for close to a minute before it finally subsided and the two stood up.

"Looks like your friends are here," Scorpina grumbled.

"Well then let's go greet them," Vile replied "You know how they get when things don't go their way."

Scorpina grumbled an agreement as they went to greet their visitors.

_In the Command Center…_

It had been unusually quiet in Angel Grove the last few days and Zordon was beginning to get rather nervous. They had never gone this long without attacking Earth. Zordon paced back and forth, rubbing his hands together as he walked. He was interrupted mid-step by the blaring of the Command Center's alarm.

Alpha and Zordon both rushed to the Viewing Globe to see what was going on. They looked at the orb but instead of monsters attacking Angel Grove, all they saw was darkness.

"Alpha, find out what is going on immediately," Zordon said sternly.

Alpha scurried over to the computers to try and see if he could detect what the disturbance was. He pushed a few buttons but was unsuccessful in his attempt.

"Ay-yi-yi. Zordon," Alpha began "It appears as if someone is blocking our signals. I can't locate anything."

"Try again, Alpha." Zordon replied "There must be a way."

Alpha nodded in agreement and went back to the computers. He input a bunch of commands and was surprised to see the computers replying. After a few more minutes he was able to get a lock on where the disturbance was coming from.

Alpha and Zordon turned back to the Viewing Globe as a picture of Master Vile's moon base came into view, but something was different. The two looked on in shock as Master Vile's new allies slowly started to appear.

"Zordon, can it really be them?" Alpha asked.

"I am afraid so, Alpha," Zordon replied "Although I do not see how it is possible."

"Should I alert the Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"No. I do not wish to disturb them until we have had a chance to monitor this situation further and discover what Master Vile's intentions are," Zordon answered.

_Back on the moon…_

Master Vile was now pacing back and forth in the observatory of his moon base. He was muttering something to himself when Scorpina walked in.

"They seem to be making themselves quite at home," she said.

"Simple sacrifices that must be made to get my plan in motion," Vile replied.

"And what exactly is your plan?" she asked.

"Do not concern yourself with technicalities, Scorpina," he answered "When the time is right you will know. Until then let us do our best to make sure our guests are getting acclimated. Have Squatt and Baboo take them some cranberry and oyster juice."

"What are they going to do with cranberry and oyster juice?" Scorpina asked looking puzzled.

"Who cares just tell them to do it," Vile commanded,

Scorpina said okay and left the room to go find Squatt and Baboo. Master Vile had returned to gazing at Earth and was licking his chops waiting for when he could begin his attack.

_The Youth Center…_

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting at Juice Bar counter where they had sat together many times in the past. With Ernie back from his service, it was just like old times. Rocky and Jason were sparring, Adam and Zack were lifting weights, Billy and Trini were running on treadmills and Kat and Aisha were practicing Yoga in the corner.

"So Ernie, how was the Tour of Duty?" Tommy asked.

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe it," Ernie began "Being back with my old unit was great!"

"That's awesome, Ernie," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, totally," Kim interjected.

"So Tommy, what's with the new do?" Ernie asked. Tommy touched the spikes on the top of his head and laughed.

"I lost a bet," Tommy replied "But I came out okay in the end. I kinda like it."

Ernie laughed as he walked away from the two to help a new customer. Tommy turned on his stool to face Kim as he took her hands in his.

"When do you wanna do it?" Tommy asked.

"Do what?" Kim asked with a puzzled look. Tommy realized what he was thinking and shook his head.

"No. I mean when do you want to get married," Tommy replied.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it," Kim said "I think a spring wedding would be nice."

"How do you feel about the mountains?" Tommy asked.

"In the middle of spring?" Kim countered.

"Yeah," Tommy replied "My uncle owns a house up there that he said we could stay in. It's in this little mountain town and it overlooks this huge lake."

"That sounds really romantic," Kim answered "I really like that idea."

Tommy smiled as he leaned in and kissed his fiancée. When he pulled back Kim bit her lip and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied "I was just thinking about the last few years and how much I missed being around you."

"Hey, let's not worry about the past, Beautiful. What's done is done," Tommy began "What matters is that we're both here and that we're together, just like we're supposed to be."

Kim nodded and smiled as she squeezed Tommy's hands tight. Jason and Rocky had stopped sparring and had walked over to where Tommy and Kim were sitting.

"Hey, Ernie!" Jason called "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Jason," Ernie replied "What can I get for you guys?"

"How about four strawberry-banana smoothies," Jason answered.

"Let's make that _three_ strawberry-bananas and a kiwi-strawberry," Tommy interjected.

"Who ever said I was buying for you, bro?" Jason said with a laugh as he threw some money on the counter. Ernie looked at it, shook his head and waved his hand.

"No way. This one's on me guys," Ernie said.

"You sure, man?" Jason asked.

"Absolutely. You guys have been coming here since you were kids," Ernie replied "I'd say that it's the least I can do."

"Well in that case how about you go ahead and make mine a double," Rocky said jokingly.

Kim frowned at Rocky and slapped him on the arm. Ernie looked at Rocky who was rubbing his arm and laughed.

"Growing soft in your old age?" Ernie joked.

Everyone laughed except Rocky as Ernie turned around to make the smoothies.

"I don't know what's so funny," Rocky said "She hits harder than you Tommy."

Tommy lowered his voice so only Jason, Rocky and Kim could hear him.

"You wanna ask Goldar about that, Rocko?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Well if I could ask him, he'd say you hit like a little girl," Rocky joked back.

Tommy went to reply but he was cut off by the beeping of his Communicator. He looked at the others and nodded his head towards the hallway. He called for the others as he turned to look at Ernie.

"Hey, Ernie," Tommy began "Sorry man but we gotta split. Something urgent has just come up We'll take a rain check, though!."

Ernie turned around with a tray of smoothies to reply but when he did, Tommy was already gone along with everyone else.

"I hate when they do that," Ernie muttered recalling the hundreds of non or half-consumed beverages they had left behind in the past.

Around the corner and down the hall, the ten stood side-by-side. Tommy peered to the left as Jason looked right. Jason gave him the all clear and Tommy brought his wrist to his face.

"This is Tommy, Zordon," he said "We read you."

"Rangers, you must teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon stated.

"We'll be right there, Zordon," Tommy replied.

He looked at the others and asked if they were ready. They all nodded and said that they were ready. The ten all put their hands on their Communicators, pushed the button on the side and disappeared from the Youth Center in a flash of black, red, blue, orange, silver, yellow, green, pink, white and gold light.

_At the Command Center…_

As soon as the ten landed in the Command Center, Zordon started walking towards them. They could see the look in his eyes and they knew that something bad was happening.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kim asked first.

"I can not be one-hundred percent sure without further monitoring, Kimberly," Zordon began "All that I can tell you is that, if it is what I think it is, this will be the biggest battle you ten young people will ever fight."

The others looked at Zordon nervously. He had never made any monster sound like something they couldn't handle and they detected a hint of nervousness in his voice as well.

"Well who or what is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Behold the Viewing Globe, Power Rangers," Zordon commanded.

They all turned around to look at the Viewing Globe. The image of Master Vile's moon base appeared in the sphere.

"It's just Master Vile's little fortress thingy," Rocky said "What's the big deal?"

Adam elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up and watch, Rocky," he muttered.

Rocky rubbed his side as the scene in the Viewing Globe began to change. When the new scene came in to view, Tommy immediately turned around and started walking.

"No way. Not possible. This isn't real," he began "I'm gonna wake up in my bed, find out this is all a dream and wonder why I was panicking."

Kim walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"If it was all a dream, we couldn't do this," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You know what I mean, Kim," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Zordon, how can this be possible?" Billy asked.

"I don't know Billy," Zordon answered "We haven't been able to discover any reason as to why they are here or how they managed to get here."

"I can't believe this," Rocky muttered.

"I know," Adam interjected "I didn't think this was even possible."

"Tell me about it," Rocky said back.

The others looked at each other with a look of concern as Tommy turned around with Kim and walked back towards the others.

"After the hell they put me through and the hell I've been through the last few days, they're gonna wish they had stayed home," Tommy said boldly "I can promise you that."

"Spoken like a true leader, Tommy," Zordon said "I hope you are all prepared for whatever may happen in the near future."

"We can handle it, Zordon," Jason spoke up.

"Yeah, definitely," Kat chimed in.

The others had all turned their backs to the Viewing Globe. He still had his eyes fixated on the scene. He hung his head and shook it in utter disbelief. He turned back around, looked at Kim and forced a smile which she reciprocated. For the first time in a long time, Tommy was actually fearful of what could potentially happen with Master Vile's new allies…


	16. Something for Kim

-1"So does anyone wanna fill me in on what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally lost," Kim said.

"Me too," Trini piped in.

"Make that four of us," Aisha added.

Tommy looked at Jason, Kat, Billy, Rocky and Adam and spoke up.

"What you just saw was the Machine Empire," Tommy explained as he directed them back to the Viewing Globe "That's King Mondo, his wife Queen Machina, their son Prince Sprocket and their lead general Klank. The floating orb is Klank's sidekick Orbus."

"So what makes them any different than Rita, Zedd or Master Vile?" Zack asked.

"I said the same thing when I became the Gold Zeo Ranger," Jason interjected "But their Cogs are stronger than any Putty or Tenga and their monsters put Zedd and Rita's to shame."

"They're the toughest enemies we've ever fought," Adam began "I think the only reason it ever ended was because Sprocket's brother Gasket and Mondo kept flipping leadership roles. If it wasn't for the dissention in their ranks we still could be fighting them today."

Zack, Trini, Aisha and Kim all started to look pretty nervous. Kim and Trini held on to Tommy and Billy tightly as did Aisha to Zack.

"Rangers, if the Machine Empire truly is united, their alliance with Master Vile will be a very difficult one to defeat," Zordon interjected.

"Yeah, but there's ten of us now," Tommy answered "That's double the power from the last time we fought them."

"That is very true, Tommy. But do not underestimate the power of the Machine Empire," Zordon replied "I assure you that the battles to come will not be easily won."

"So what are we supposed to do Zordon?" Rocky asked "If the Shogun Zords weren't strong enough to fight the Machine Empire, are the Ninja Zords going to be?"

"Unfortunately, Rocky," Zordon answered "I do not know. Only time will tell if extra steps must be taken in order to defeat this new evil alliance.'

"What kind of extra steps, Zordon?" Kim asked.

"Ahh, Kimberly, do not concern yourself with technicalities," Zordon began "When and if the time comes, you will all be the first to know."

"So we're just supposed to sit around on our thumbs while the Machine Empire and Master Vile plot to destroy Earth?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately, Jason, there is nothing you can do except wait," Zordon answered.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but if there 'plotting' gives us a couple days to rest, I'm all for it," Tommy interjected.

"Yeah, I could use a break," Rocky added "Maybe work on my tan a little."

The others laughed at Rocky as Zordon again spoke up.

"I recommend going home and enjoying any downtime you have," he said "Because there is no telling when this opportunity will come again."

The Rangers agreed and Alpha teleported them to back side of the Youth Center.

"Alpha, I fear we may need to look into providing the Rangers with a newer and stronger arsenal of weapons," Zordon said.

"Zordon, are you speaking of the…," Alpha began to speak but was cut off.

"Do not say the words Alpha," Zordon interjected "We do not even know if it exists anymore. It would be foolish to invest any sort of faith in it still being around today. For now, let us simply hope that it does not come to that."

_At Billy's house…_

Billy's dad had gone out of town on a business trip so the Rangers were using his house as a secondary meeting place of sorts. They were gathered around the dining room table talking about what had just happened.

"I don't care what their planning," Tommy said "All I know is that the Machine Empire is bad news by itself. With Master Vile they're going to be damn near unstoppable."

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Jason replied "I have a feeling none of us are going to be leaving Angel Grove for awhile."

"There's no way the Ninja Zords are going to be strong enough," Rocky added.

"They're gonna have to be," Adam interjected "At least until Zordon and Alpha come up with something better."

The others all nodded in agreement. They sat around for another half hour or so then slowly started to disperse. Zack and Aisha were the first to leave followed by Rocky and Adam. Jason and Kat left shortly thereafter leaving Tommy, Kim, Billy and Trini.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the hay," Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too," Kim added with a yawn.

"Get some rest guys," Tommy continued "Billy and I can speak from experience. We're in this for the long haul."

"Tommy's right, we should probably get some sleep. Keep us posted if you hear anything from Zordon," Billy replied.

"You got it, buddy," Tommy answered as he and Kim let themselves out.

"Billy, I'm scared," Trini whispered.

"We all are, Trini. We all are," he replied as he wrapped his arm around Trini and kissed her on the top of the head. Trini blushed at Billy's new found confidence and patted him on the knee.

"Come on, let's get some rest," she said as she stood up and walked down the hall with Billy a few steps behind.

_Tommy's apartment_

Tommy had just climbed into bed as Kim stepped out of the bathroom. He noticed the look on her face, he had seen it many times. It was the look she got when Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers and it was the look she gave him when she left for Florida.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kim replied.

"Don't give me that," Tommy began "I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong."

"You're right," Kim conceded "ever since we left the Command Center earlier I can't help but be scared. I'm scared about fighting this Machine Empire, but most of all I'm scared of losing you."

"Kim, there's nothing to be afraid of. I mean yeah, the Machine Empire is tough but Zordon chose us for a reason," Tommy answered "he knows that if anyone can save Earth, it's us. We've beat these guys once and we can do it again."

Kim smiled at Tommy's confidence not only in himself, but his team as well.

"How can you be so sure, Tommy?" she asked.

"Because I've got my nine best friends fighting by my side," he replied then paused for a moment "plus, I have a wedding to go to and I don't think it would sit well with anyone if I missed it."

He winked at Kim who smiled back. Tommy took her by the hands and leaned in for a kiss to which Kim happily obliged. A few seconds later Tommy broke the kiss and laid back down. Kim laid down next to Tommy with her back facing him. She nestled up to her fiancée and allowed herself to be embraced by the arms of the man she never stopped loving. Ten minutes later Kim was asleep and Tommy slowly peeled himself away from her, careful not to wake her up.

He climbed out of bed, grabbed his phone and made his way into the hallway. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear until the other line picked up.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, does Kim know?" the voice replied.

"No, and I'd rather she didn't. What time are you going to be here?" he continued.

"At 9 tomorrow morning, just like we agreed," the voice answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Tommy replied as he heard the line click.

Tommy quietly re-entered his bedroom and slid back into bed taking back his position next to Kimberly. Tommy looked at the back of her head and smiled slyly as his eyes began to close.

_9:30 the next morning, Tommy's apartment…_

Tommy had been up since seven doing things in the kitchen. He had tossed and turned all night and probably slept a total of four hours. He stepped outside for a minute as a white car slowly pulled up in front of his apartment. As the driver climbed out Tommy looked towards him, nodded and smiled. He motioned him to move out of sight as he followed him around the corner.

"Is everything set, Jase?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Yep, it finally got finished yesterday. Still can't believe it took that long," Jason replied.

"Yeah but it'll all be worth it in the end," Tommy answered.

"I hope so. Let me know how it all turns out," Jason said.

"I will. Is Kat coming to pick you up?" Tommy asked.

"She's waiting around the corner. It was like pulling teeth to have her up and ready to go by 7:30," Jason began "Stone Canyon and Angel Grove really should be closer ya know?"

Tommy laughed as he shook hands with his friend who turned away and began walking to where Kat was waiting. He waited until Jason was gone and walked to the car. He put the key into the ignition and left a piece of paper on her seat. Then he climbed into his SUV and started it up, dialing his phone at the same time. As he pulled away the line clicked as he heard Kim pick up.

"Come outside, Beautiful," Tommy said.

Kim went to reply but before she could get a word out the line clicked again and disconnected. Kim groggily walked out of the apartment.

"Tommy better have a good reason for waking me up this early on my birthday," Kim thought.

She opened the door expecting to see Tommy outside but all she saw was a brand new, white, Ford Mustang convertible parked in front. Kim saw that the driver's door was open so she began walking towards the car.

As she walked around towards the driver's side she looked at the license plate. Her eyes opened wider than they ever had before as she read the letters "WHTFLCN." She smiled as she looked at the driver's seat and picked up the paper.

"_Dear Kimberly, I hope you don't think I'd forget what today was. Here is the first part of my birthday gift to you, hopefully you like it. For the next part of your birthday gift you're going to need to go to our 'spot.' See you soon. Love, Tommy," _she read to herself as she shook her head and smiled.

She climbed into the car and started it up. She looked at all around the car and noticed that everything on the inside of the car was white.

"It's gonna be a long day," she though with a smile as she slowly drove away.


	17. Lucky Us

-1_Wow so that may quite possibly be the longest hiatus anyone has ever taken in between two chapters of a story. Sorry guys, I've been super busy and I caught an old episode on TV tonight and was inspired to continue the story. Hopefully I can stay semi-dedicated and have this all wrapped up soon. I'm thinking another eight or so chapters plus an epilogue will be enough to finish the story. Thanks for reading guys._

As Kim continued to speed toward her destination, she prayed that she didn't get pulled over. She wasn't one to break the law but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. As she got closer to their "spot" she could begin to feel Tommy growing nearer. It was a feeling that grew more and more powerful as her and Tommy grew closer together,

A few minutes later Kim pulled in to the nearest parking space and began to take the short path around the bend to the place where some of her fondest memories with Tommy had occurred. Halfway to her destination she noticed a white rose laying on the path. She bent down to pick it up and as she looked up she noticed that there was a rose every few yards or so. By the time she had come around the bend she had picked up at least a dozen roses.

Off in the distance she could barely make out the figure of a man standing in the sand. She could tell by his restlessness in being alone that it was Tommy and she immediately began to sprint towards him.

Tommy soon noticed her as well, smiled and decided it was only fair to meet his fiancée half-way. As soon as he was close enough he was catching a jumping Kimberly in his arms. She kissed him passionately and continued to embrace him until Tommy set her down.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Handsome," she replied.

"So what took you so long?" he asked playfully.

"Oh don't start with me Tommy Oliver," she answered, placing her hands on him shoulders "you know mornings are NOT my thing."

"I know, but trust me, it will be worth it," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold "Now put this on."

Kim smiled at him and turned her back towards him allowing Tommy to tie the blindfold around her eyes.

"Can you see?" he asked.

"Not a thing," she replied.

Tommy took her hand and began to lead the way towards the biggest surprise Kim was going to get in her life. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination as Tommy continued to lead her. As they came to a stop, Tommy turned Kim around and stepped behind her so he could remove her blindfold.

Kim was so nervous that when Tommy asked if she was ready she actually had to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding her head. He began to untie the knot and as the blindfold slowly dropped to the ground Kim gasped and threw her hands over her mouth as she looked at Tommy wide-eyed.

"Is that…" she began.

"Ours?" Tommy answered "Yeah, it is."

"Oh my gosh. But how?" she asked.

"Consider it our wedding gift from dad and David," Tommy replied referring to his brother and his brother's adopted father who had become something like a father to Tommy as well.

"This is unbelievable," she answered. Standing right in front of her was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen. It was two stories and sat on a massive piece of property that backed up perfectly to Angel Grove Lake.

"I don't even remember houses being here," Kim muttered.

"There wasn't when you left but a lot has changed since then," he replied "David made a killing on the Stock Market after graduating college and he started up his own real estate company. They bought all this land from the city and built these houses. Do you like it?"

"Oh Tommy, I love it and I love you," she answered "Can we go in?"

Tommy nodded as she grabbed his hand and they began walking towards the door but they both stopped when they reached the front doors. Each door was easily ten feet high and six feet wide. Painted on the left door was a lion on his hind legs with his front paws turned upwards. On the right side was a hovering falcon that, with both doors closed, sat perfectly in the paws of the lion.

She nudged Tommy in the shoulder and said something about sending David and Sam a thank you card but Tommy was too busy sticking the key in to the door to hear what she was saying. As he opened the doors they both stared in awe at what they were seeing.

David had really gone the whole way. The house was fully furnished with the walls painted either gold or white and Tommy eyes grew wide as he saw what was sitting on the kitchen table. He left Kimberly standing alone as he slowly picked up the object sitting on the table and untied the note that was wrapped around it. He began to read it out loud which drew Kim's attention and she came over to see what he was doing.

_Tommy and Kimberly,_

_First off we want to start by saying congratulations to the both of you. We always knew your spirits would find each other again eventually. Tommy, we know you know what this object represents. For the soon-to-be Mrs. Oliver, we will allow Tommy to explain what this means. Just know that as long as you both have your piece, no matter how far away from each other, you will always be together. Again, congratulations to you and we look forward to seeing you soon._

_With love,_

_Sam and David Truehart_

_P.S. Remember the words we have written on the back. You are far stronger together than you could ever be alone._

Tommy slowly flipped the letter over and continued to read aloud.

_1. The courage to speak must be matched by the wisdom to listen. _

_2. Of all things you will wear, your love is the most important._

_3. Use what talents you possess. The woods would be very silent if no birds sang except those that sang best._

_4. The smallest good deed is better than the grandest intention._

_5. Success is never final, and failure is never fatal. It's your courage through both that counts!_

_6. Treasure your love with one other above all. It will last long after your gold and good health are gone._

"Your brother really is wise beyond his years," Kim whispered as she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied quietly "he is."

Tommy slowly opened his palm and looked at the object he had been clutching so tightly. He took it gently in both hands and pulled it apart as he handed Kim her piece of the arrowhead that represented the bond he shared with his brother.

"What is this?" she asked.

Tommy directed her to their new sofa, sat down next to her and began to speak. For the next 20 minutes Tommy told her about the significance of the arrowhead and how it had abilities that kept it connected to the other half so one holder could sense if the other was in danger.

Tommy had also noticed that there was a hole drilled into each piece of the arrowhead and realized that the strings, one white and one gold, used to tie the note to the object were to be used to create necklaces. He pointed this out to Kim and she immediately turned around so Tommy could fasten the necklace around her. She did the same for him and when he turned back around he noticed that tears were slowly falling down Kim's face.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" he asked as he took his hands in hers.

"Nothing's wrong, Handsome," she said with a smile "I'm just so happy that after everything we've been through that you were right. There really is nothing that could ever keep us apart. No matter how much I thought it wasn't possible you always believed it would end up like this."

Tommy smiled. Though he had had small doubts in the past like when he dated Kat, deep in his heart he knew that eventually he and Kim would end up together again.

"I love you, Kimberly Hart and I always have," Tommy replied "No person or distance could ever change how I feel about you. I want you to know that I will always be by your side through thick and thin."

Kim smiled and nodded as she squeezed Tommy gently around the waist. He returned the hug but there moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Kimberly immediately took off down the hall in search of a bathroom to clean up as Tommy rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He had barely opened the door and there were eight bodies pushing their way past Tommy into the house.

He rolled his eyes as Jason stopped, turned around, smiled and yelled "KIM!" as loud as he could. Tommy heard a door open and Kim scream as she came running down the hall. She gave Jason a huge hug and embraced everyone as they all wished her a happy birthday.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope handing it to Kim but before she could open it, he preempted her.

"Now before you open it I want to let you know that all of our gifts are in this envelope and they are a combination birthday present and wedding present so don't be pissed when all you get it at your wedding is a card and a blender," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe we'll throw in a toaster or something too," Zack called out.

Kim smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She called for Tommy to come over and help her as she tore open the envelope that Jason had handed her. Inside the envelope were two first-class plane tickets to Paris, France, confirmation of a reservation at the Hotel Les Estangs De Corot, Paris' finest hotel, two gift cards to Andiamo luggage and the business card of Zack's brother who Zack explained was going to DJ their wedding for free.

Kim screamed and jumped in the air as she hugged and thanked everyone. Tommy smiled brightly as well as he made his rounds too.

Tommy had just opened his mouth to say something when their Communicators began to beep loudly. They all immediately fell quiet as Tommy answered the call.

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you," he said.

"Rangers, King Mondo has sent an army of Cogs and Wolfbane, to the business district of Angel Grove," Zordon replied, "be aware Rangers, this reincarnation of Wolfbane is much stronger than the one that defeated you before. It will take all of you to defeat this monster. Be careful and may the power protect you."

"Sorry guys, but duty calls," Tommy said to the group, "All right then, it's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers called for their powers as they teleported to their familiar field of battle. Tommy directed the others to take the Cogs as he and Jason went after Wolfbane. They split off and both began their charges towards their targets. Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kat, Kim, Rocky, Trini and Zack began to systematically take down Cog after Cog as Jason and Tommy flew threw the air landing kicks that sent Wolfbane flying through the air.

"Oooooooh," he giggled as he climbed to his feet "You're stronger than before but I've got something better."

Wolfbane reached towards the sky and threw his fist into the ground causing a tremor that sent Jason and Tommy flying in separate directions. As they climbed to their feet Tommy noticed that there were only a few Cogs left and yelled for some help.

Kim, Kat, Billy and Trini came running over to help them and they were soon followed by Zack, Aisha, Rocky and Adam.

"Thanks guys," Tommy said.

"Yeah, this guy is tough," Jason added.

"Well let's show him what being a Power Ranger is all about," Rocky chimed in.

"Yeah, let's blast this ugly guy back to whatever hole he crawled out of," Kim retorted.

"All right then guys, blasters on three," Tommy yelled.

He counted to three and ten beams of different colored energy flied towards Wolfsbane sending him crashing into a concrete wall. The Rangers began to celebrate when all of a sudden Klank appeared next to Wolfbane.

"Oh you didn't think it would be that easy did ya?" he heckled in his thick accent, "Orbus, let's make him grow."

The Rangers stared at Wolfbane who slowly began to grow until he towered over them. Tommy looked at Jason who nodded his head, turned towards his team members and called out.

"It's time to show this overgrown hair ball what Ninja Power feels like!" he yelled.

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha cried.

"Ninja Panther Zord!" Zack followed.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky continued.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kat added.

"Ninja Dragon Zord!" Jason finished "All right guys, Ninja MegaDragon Zord Power now!"

The familiar form of the MegaDragon Zord soon began to take shape as Tommy led his team in calling for their Zords.

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam yelled.

"Ninja Tiger Zord!" Trini continued.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy added.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Kim called out.

"Ninja Lion Zord!" Tommy ended "Ninja MegaLion Zord engage power now!"

The two Mega Zords stood tall and ready to battle. They immediately began charging towards Wolfbane and each Mega Zord landed punches that sent the monster staggering backwards. Wolfbane giggled and let out a screech so loud that it sent both Mega Zords falling to their knees.

"He's too strong, Tommy" Jason yelled to his friend.

"Don't say that Jason," Tommy replied "Zordon said if we worked together we could take this guy. Failure is never fatal guys, it's your courage through it that counts."

Kim smiled as she recalled the words Sam and David had written to them. Jason agreed and slowly both machines rose back to their feet.

"Guys, engage Tiger-Wolf combo!" Tommy yelled.

Immediately the MegaLion Zord launched itself towards Wolfsbane. As its' left arm began to cock back the wolf head that acted as a fist began to glow bright blue. It connected sharply with the monster as it staggered backwards.

"That's not all," Tommy jeered "Ninja Tiger Uppercut!"

The tiger fist on the right arm began to glow a brilliant shade of orange as it connected fiercely into the jaw of Wolfbane sending it crashing into the ground. Wolfbane slowly began to regain his composure but by the time he had stood up and turned around the Ninja MegaDragon Zord was already in full flight. Jason engaged the Panther Missile and they all watched on as Wolfbane collapsed violently and disappeared leaving behind nothing but a foul odor.

The Rangers cheered as they powered down and sent their Zords back. Back safely on the ground they all high-fived and hugged as Tommy spoke up.

"What do you say we go back and break the new digs in? Maybe have a little barbecue, do a little swimming?" he asked.

"Well you have to wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming and if we're having a barbecue there isn't gonna be a 30 minute period where I'm not eating," Rocky joked.

The others laughed as they all lined up. Tommy and Jason both made sure no one was around and they teleported safely into Tommy's backyard.


	18. What's Next?

-1_The song that Tommy works out to is called "Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park. As a disclaimer and to cover my own ass I should probably say that I don't own any portion of this song nor do I have any affiliation with Linkin Park. _

It had been nearly a week since the Rangers had faced off against Wolfbane and King Mondo's monsters weren't getting any easier to beat. Their last battle had been so grueling that both MegaZords completely lost power after defeating Mondo's newest creation. To Tommy it seemed like every time there was a quiet moment it was interrupted by Cogs or another new monster.

As he worked out in the Youth Center, the music coming through his headphones fueled the anger that he was feeling every time Zordon called them into another battle.

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. The sacrifice is never knowing, why I never walked away, why I played myself this way, now I see you're testing me, pushes me away._

He continued to land thunderous punch after punch into the bag that had sat in the same corner of the Youth Center for as long as he could remember. The anger inside of him continued to build and the last punch that he threw surely would have sent the bag flying off the chain if two pairs of hands hadn't grabbed onto his arm.

Immediately he was spun around and facing him were Jason and Zack. He wrenched his arm free of their grip and turned around to throw another punch but was met with the same result. Angrily Tommy ripped off his gloves and headphone.

"What?!" he asked.

"We need to talk," Zack replied.

"It's gonna have to wait," Tommy answered.

"No, Tommy. Now," Jason interjected.

Tommy could tell that his friends were serious and even though he was angry and irritated he gave in and said OK.

"We're worried about you, bro. We all are. Especially Kim," Zack said.

"Yeah, ever since Mondo came back it's like you've been a different person," Jason added "It seems like with every fight you get more and more distant from the rest of us. Kim said you barely even talk to her when you're home."

"I just want this to end guys," Tommy replied "I don't want to have to keep fighting these fights. I want to have a normal life with Kim and that isn't possible. I feel like every time we fight a part of me disappears. I'm engaged to the woman I've loved since I was a kid and I can't even enjoy it. We should be making wedding plans not battle plans."

"I know man, trust me, I do," Jason answered "But you and Kim are the glue that holds this team together. If one of you can't do it, how are we supposed to?"

"Yeah man," Zack added with a laugh "Plus, you're like 'The Greatest Ranger Ever.' Where would we be without our fearless leader?"

Tommy tried to answer but he was cutoff by the beeping of their Communicators. He shook his head and looked at Jason, a look that told Jason to answer it. The three ducked behind the corner,

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you," Jason said.

"Rangers, I am afraid I have some bad news. I need you to teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon replied.

Jason said that he understood and after they had checked to make sure no one was around they were gone in beams of gold, silver and green light.

_At the Command Center_

As the three arrived in the Command Center they noticed that the others were already there. Tommy fell to the back of the group, a place he hadn't stood since his first days as a Ranger. Kim immediately joined him and wrapped her arms around him. Tommy pulled her close as he gently rested his head on top of hers.

Jason didn't even look to Tommy to say anything. He knew that, at least for the time being, he would have to be the one calling the shots.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, it appears as if your last battle damaged your Zords beyond repair," he answered.

The ten looked on silently with great concern on their faces.

"What are we supposed to do, Zordon?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, we can't fight Mondo without our Zords," Adam added.

Kim squeezed Tommy's arm and whispered at him to say something positive. He formed his lips to speak but no words came out.

"Alpha has been searching non-stop for a solution but, unfortunately, nothing has presented itself," Zordon said "Billy and Trini, I'd like for you to stay behind and help Alpha. Tommy, I must speak with you immediately. The rest of you may go."

Kim, Jason, Kat, Zack, Aisha, Adam and Rocky all nodded in agreement as they left in a flash of bright light. Alpha led Billy and Trini out of the room as Zordon took Tommy aside.

"I sense that something is troubling you Tommy," Zordon said softly "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sick of fighting, Zordon," he answered "I can't keep fighting these never-ending battles and constantly having to look over my shoulder or wondering if the others are okay. I've saved the world more times than I care to count. I've paid my debt for the damage I caused as the Green Ranger a million times over and I don't want to do it anymore."

"This isn't about paying any debt and it never has been. You chose the Power. No one made you stay and fight but, just like your friends, you have always been there to answer the call of duty," Zordon replied "You're friends look up to you more than you will ever know. Do not fight for me, do not fight for yourself, fight for them Tommy."

Tommy opened his mouth to reply but he heard Billy running down the hall yelling to them.

"We…found…. he forced the words out as he gasped for breath.

Billy led the way as Tommy and Zordon followed.

"I already contacted the others, they're on their way back," Billy said as they continued to follow him.

A few moments later the other Rangers had arrived as Billy directed their attention to a massive computer screen. He pushed a couple keys and then pointed to the screen.

"Right here is where the signal is coming from," he said "I can't tell exactly what it is but it's something that has a strong connection to the Morphin' Grid. Zordon, do you have any idea what this could be?"

"Judging by the coordinates Billy has pinpointed it is very possible that it is the Lost Infantry of Eltar," he replied "Many millennia ago, my home world of Eltar came under a great attack. There were ten warriors who bravely fought for Eltar and saved the planet from destruction. Legend tells of their weapons giving great power to those who hold them."

"Then we go now, before Mondo launches another attack," Jason quickly replied.

"Rangers, no one has ever found these weapons and to the best of my knowledge, they are only a legend," Zordon interjected "I cannot ask you to leave a planet that needs defending in search of something that might not exist."

"Zordon, we have a responsibility not only to this planet but to each other," Aisha replied "If these weapons can help us stop King Mondo then there really is no other choice."

Tommy scolded himself under his breath and realized that he had been acting extremely selfishly. He cleared his throat and the others quickly turned around to face him.

"Look guys, Aisha and Jason are right. We knew what we were getting into and right now we're the only ones who have a chance to stop this," he said,

"Unfortunately, I agree with you," he answered "Rangers, I cannot tell you how dangerous this mission is going to be."

"We can handle it, Zordon." Kim said.

"I know you can," he replied.

"All right then guys," Tommy yelled "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers called for their powers as Alpha prepared to teleport them to their destination. Alpha asked if they were ready and they all nodded their heads. However, what they didn't know was that this mission would prove to be more dangerous then anything they had ever done.


	19. The Color Purple

"According to my scanners the power source should be nearby," Billy said as they continued their search.

It had already been two days, they were running low on supplies and no one was happy about being stuck on a planet they knew nothing about.

"This is crap, guys," Rocky replied "We've been looking for two days and haven't found anything."

"Shut up, Rocky. Just keep walking," Adam grumbled.

"Hey frog-boy, don't tell me to shut up," he continued as he pushed Adam.

"Last time I checked, I just did," Adam answered back with a push of his own.

"Both of you girlies shut up!" Tommy yelled at them "You don't hear any of us complaining so keep your comments to your self and keep walking."

Rocky and Adam both mumbled apologies as they all continued to make their way towards any sign of their destination. Billy's scanner suddenly began to whistle loudly as it pointed them in the direction of what appeared to be a very deep and large forest.

"This way guys" he said as the others followed.

They got to the edge of the forest and stopped, apparently waiting for someone to take the first steps. Tommy immediately began to move forward but he felt a gloved hand grasp his.

"Wait," Kim whispered "I'll go with you."

Tommy nodded silently as they moved forward. He was scared but having Kimberly by his side gave him added confidence. They stepped into the forest and then disappeared in the darkness.

The others waited for some kind of sign but they couldn't see or hear anything. Jason and Zack agreed to go in after them and as they stepped into the trees, they too were enveloped by the darkness.

Another fifteen minutes had passed with no word from Tommy, Kim, Jason or Zack and the others were growing restless.

"What could be going on?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know but I'm sick of waiting. I'm going in," Trini replied as she turned to Billy "Are you coming with me?"

Billy agreed to go with her and again, another pair of Rangers made their way into the forest. As they stepped into the darkness, they couldn't see the purple slime that decorated the ground beneath them or they surely would have turned back.

They continued to walk forward but didn't notice that there was a very deep hole just a few yards in front of them and soon they were both falling. They continued to fall until, eventually, they made a soft landing in a very sticky substance that no one could see.

"Who's there?" they heard Tommy yell.

"It's us," Billy replied "Where are we?"

"I was asking myself the same question," Jason answered.

But before anyone else could say anything they heard Adam and Rocky yelling as they too fell into the pool of goo. Not long after they had made their landing they heard Kat and Aisha screaming as they landed right on top of Adam and Rocky.

Rocky made a grunting noise as he pushed Aisha off of him,

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Rock-o," Aisha muttered.

"Anytime," he replied.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

Tommy began to reply but suddenly a flash of light brightened the room. They immediately noticed that they were standing in a large pool of purple slime. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha immediately cringed at the sight of it.

Somehow they managed to half-swim half-crawl their way out of the goo as they climbed onto the ground around it. What they hadn't noticed was that the slime was beginning to swirl violently upwards.

Jason noticed it first as he quickly pointed it out to Tommy. Tommy looked on in horror as two words escaped his mouth.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

_Back on Earth…_

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon," Alpha whined "King Mondo has launched another attack and the Rangers are still gone. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Alpha," Zordon commanded "I have sent a distress signal to Ninjor's Temple, Triforia and Aquitar in hopes that someone can assist us."

Suddenly the Viewing Globe began to glow as transmissions from Ninjor, Trey and Delphine began to come through.

"Ninjor, here," the familiar voice called out.

"Trey of Triforia, at your service," the Gold Ranger answered.

"Aquitian Rangers are here as well," Delphine replied.

Zordon took a deep breath as he approached the Viewing Globe and began to speak.

"Friends, as much as I would like this meeting to come under more pleasant circumstances, I am afraid it cannot" he began "Earth is under attack by King Mondo, the Power Rangers have gone after the Lost Infantry of Eltar and there is no one to defend the planet."

"Say no more, Zordon," Trey replied "We will fight to defend Earth."

"As will I," Ninjor added.

"Thank you, friends," Zordon interjected "And you, Delphine?"

"Unfortunately, Zordon, there is a need for us on Aquitar. As much as I would like to help, we simply can't," she answered "I am truly sorry."

"I understand," he replied as the transmission with Delphine was cut "Trey, Ninjor, when can you be here?"

"I will leave on Pyramidas immediately," Trey answered as he too disappeared from the transmission.

"As will I," Ninjor added as the Viewing Globe went completely black.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said "Will Trey and Ninjor be able to stop Mondo, Zordon?"

"I am afraid not, Alpha," he replied "We can only hope that they will be able to fight them long enough for the Rangers to return."

_Back with the Rangers…_

The Rangers watched on as the swirling slime began to take the form of what appeared to be a man. Six of them knew what was about to happen but Jason, Zack, Trini and Kat had no idea what they were in for.

A loud groan filled the room as the man began to stand with his back facing the Rangers.

"Who dares to disturb thegalactically-feared, globally-reviled, universally-despised," he began as he turned to face them and grunted when he saw who they were "Oh, it's you again. I never do remember my autograph book."

A loud laugh began to echo against the wall as the Rangers looked on in horror. Towering over them was the one thing Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha had hoped to never see again.


	20. A Strange Ally

_An unlikely ally presents itself as the Rangers continue their quest…_

Ivan Ooze towered over the Rangers as the purple slime continued to swirl around him. The Rangers were preparing for him to make some kind of move but he stayed still, almost as if he was thinking about what to do.

"What's he doing?" Kim whispered.

"I don't know," Tommy replied "But I don't think I wanna stick around to find out."

"Yeah, I'm with you, man," Rocky added "I don't like the looks of this at all."

Slowly and almost hesitantly, Ivan began to approach the Rangers.

"I'm disappointed," he began "No threats. No smart remarks. No 'we're the Power Rangers!' Getting soft in your old age are you?"

"We can still take you, Ooze," Adam interjected.

"Ahh, so everything hasn't changed. It's good to see one of you still has some fire," he replied with a snarl "And it appears you have some new friends. What's the matter, couldn't take on the bad guys without help?"

Tommy looked at Jason, Zack, Trini and Kat, those who hadn't fought Ivan, then towards Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha who had fought him the first time, then back at Ivan.

"Ya know, with ten of us, we wouldn't even need Zords to take you out," he said with confidence.

"Well that's probably a good thing considering you don't have any," Ivan replied.

Under their helmets, the Rangers all shared expressions of shock that Ivan knew they were Zordless. "How could he possibly know?" they thought.

_On Earth…_

Ninjor had arrived in the Command Center and was waiting on Trey when a flash of gold light illuminated the room. When the light had faded, a unified Trey was standing with a smile.

"It's good to see you my friend," he said as he approached Zordon.

"Same to you Trey although I do wish it was under different circumstances," he replied "This is Ninjor."

Trey and Ninjor briefly introduced themselves to each other as the alarm in the Command Center began to blare loudly.

"Trey, Ninjor, King Mondo has launched an attack on Angel Grove. It appears as if he is targeting a local school," Zordon began "You must go immediately."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ninjor replied.

"Yeah, Gold Ranger Power!" Trey shouted as he called for his power "You ready Ninjor?"

Ninjor nodded his head and grunted a "yes" as Alpha teleported them out of the Command Center to the school that was under attack.

_Ivan's lair…_

"Hahaha, you are all so ignorant," he chuckled "After all these years you still don't understand that there are powers at work far greater than yours. Now, if you want to stop King Mondo, I suggest you follow me."

For the first time in their long and storied tenure as Power Rangers, every single one of them had to take a step back and think about what they just heard. Although Jason, Kat, Zack and Trini hadn't fought against Ivan, they had heard enough from the others to know that he was about as bad as they came.

Everyone immediately turned to Tommy, waiting for their leader to give them some kind of direction. He simply shrugged his shoulders, bowed his head and shook it slowly from side to side.

"I don't know guys. On one hand it could be a trap," he said quietly "But we really don't have any other choice. We can't beat the Machine Empire without help. I say we do it."

"Are you crazy, bro?" Rocky asked "This guy beat the holy hell out of us last time. I guarantee you he's got something planned for us."

"I don't know, man. I think if he wanted a fight he would have started one," Adam interjected looking at his slime covered suit "Especially since we're on his turf now."

"I'm with Adam," Jason added as Zack, Billy and Trini quickly agreed.

"Then it's settled, we follow Ivan. But be on your guard," Tommy reminded them.

They all turned to follow Ivan but Tommy noticed that the only movements Kim was making were here knees shaking. He called for her to follow them but she stood firmly in her spot.

He slowly shook his head as he walked to where she was standing. He unclasped his helmet and quickly did the same to hers as he took her hands in his and began to run his thumb over the engagement ring under her glove.

"Come on, Beautiful," he said as he looked straight in her eyes "I can't do it without you."

"I'm scared, Tommy," she whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, Ivan won't lay a finger on you. I promise," he replied "I told you, I'll always be here to protect you, Beautiful.

He kissed her softly on the forehead as they pulled their helmets back on. Tommy grabbed her hand as they followed Ivan down a dimly lit hall.

After about ten minutes of walking they came to a gigantic wall that was easily four stories high. They immediately stopped as Ivan turned around to face them. Ivan looked at Tommy and pointed to the wall.

"Why should we trust you?" he asked sharply.

"Because those giant tin cans have the ability to destroy you," he replied with a laugh "And as much as I'd love to see that happen, I want to be the one who does it."

"So then why didn't you try to fight us before?" Rocky asked.

"Again, so ignorant," he replied "Ivan Ooze never makes the same mistake twice. I have conceded that you are far stronger than me. As much as I want you all dead, I do not wish to quarrel with you any longer."

"Fine. So what do we do here?" Tommy muttered as they all looked at the wall but when they turned around, Ivan was gone.

_Back on Earth,,,_

"Ninjor look out!" Trey yelled as three Cogs jumped in the air to attack him.

Ninjor barely dodged the attack but the Cogs kept coming. It was as if King Mondo had a never ending supply of them and when one went down, three more appeared to take their place.

"I…can't…keep…fighting…them," Ninjor said as he struggled to fend off more Cogs.

"We have to," Trey replied "At least until the other Rangers return."

Soon the Cogs had formed a circle around Trey and Ninjor as the two stood back-to-back. The Cogs began to close in and as soon as they were within a few feet of them Trey raised his staff to the sky and slammed it into the ground causing a tremor that threw every Cog back at least fifty feet.

Suddenly the sky began to darken and as Trey and Ninjor looked up, more Cogs began to fall from the sky.

_Back at Ivan's lair…_

The ten Rangers all stood side-by-side as the looked up at the giant wall. In front of each of them was a handprint as if someone had stuck their hand in wet concrete. Instinctively Tommy placed his right hand into the hole. Kimberly followed as did Jason, then Kat, Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Adam and Rocky.

The wall began to shake and suddenly the Rangers realized that they weren't walls, they were doors. They immediately stepped back and watched as the two giant doors swung outward to reveal a brightly lit room with ten pedestals each of a different color.

They slowly walked in as each one approached the pedestal that matched their color. Tommy looked at the gold stand in front of him and slowly shook his head as he realized there was nothing there.

"Hey, what gives?" Rocky muttered.

"Please tell me we didn't come all this way for nothing," Zack replied.

"Of course you didn't come all this way for nothing," Ivan yelled as the Rangers spun around "For people with such great abilities you seem to extremely lack common sense."

"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.

"The Lost Infantry of Eltar is just an Eltarian fairytale. As much as any story your parents told you growing up," he replied "But there is a power deep within each one of you that is stronger than any mystical weapon could ever be. It is the reason I couldn't destroy you before and it is the reason why King Mondo will not be able to now."

The Rangers looked at one another and slowly nodded their heads in understanding. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim as he kissed her lightly on the head and Jason did the same to Kat. Zack squeezed Aisha's hand as Billy hugged Trini tightly. Rocky and Adam simply smiled at each other as they shook hands and apologized for their outbursts earlier.

"Here," Ivan said as he pulled two crystals from the pocked of his cloak "Give these to that robot of yours. He'll know what to do with them."

For the first time, all ten Rangers took off their helmets and thanked Ivan for his help.

"Thank me by taking out King Mondo and that stupid family of his," he replied "Now go. You have a planet to save."

The Rangers all nodded and put their helmets back on as they placed their hands on their belts. In a flash of light they were gone.

Ivan shook his head and smiled before he spoke five words that no one would ever have guessed could come out of his mouth.

"May the power protect you," he whispered.

_Back on Earth…_

Trey and Ninjor continued to fight valiantly but they were losing strength rapidly. The Cogs were continuing to multiply and the fight was not going to last much longer.

Suddenly ten beams of light came flying through the sky and landed in the center of the battle. Tommy immediately scoped the battlefield and saw that some of the Cogs had turned their attention from the fight towards four kids who were watching from the school. He quickly got the attention of Kim, Jason and Kat and they ran over stop the Cogs.

"Not so fast metal heads!" Tommy shouted as the Cogs turned around.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kim yelled out.

"You aren't afraid to fight us are you?" Kat taunted.

The Cogs immediately began to charge towards the Rangers as they prepared to fight them.

"Come on guys, let's send these guys back to the junkyard," Jason added.

The four Rangers immediately began to run towards the Cogs but before a single punch could be thrown the sky opened up and sucked them back up. They looked towards the sky as a voice echoed throughout the school.

"This isn't over Rangers!" they heard as King Mondo's voice shook the ground.

Jason and Kat immediately ran back to check on the others as Tommy and Kim approached the four children who were still shaking from the potential attack. Tommy surveyed the three young boys, one wearing white, one wearing blue and one wearing red, and the young girl in yellow as he quickly took a knee in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked compassionately.

They all quietly nodded their heads "yes" except for the girl in yellow who had suddenly gained some courage now that the Rangers were around.

"I'm Kira," she said boldly as she introduced the others "This is Ethan, Trent and Connor. And one day, we're gonna be Power Rangers just like you guys!"

"No way, Kira," Connor replied "Girls can't be Power Rangers."

Tommy and Kim chuckled as they looked at the kids.

"Hey, you guys seem like good kids. Can you keep a secret?" Tommy asked.

The other three immediately perked up and nodded their heads. Tommy took the kids around a corner where no one could see them as he powered down, instructing Kim to do the same.

"See dummy, I told you girls could be Power Rangers," Kira said to Connor as she poked him in the arm.

"No way," Ethan said quietly "You're that guy that came to our class to talk about dinosaurs."

"That's right," Tommy answered "But you guys can't tell anyone who we are okay? You have to promise me."

"We do!" they all replied in unison.

"Good," Tommy said "Now you guys should probably get back to school don't you think?"

The four kids agreed and as Tommy and Kim turned back towards the other Rangers and began to walk away the boy in white came running up to them.

"Do you think I can be a Power Ranger too?" he asked sheepishly.

Tommy went to speak but Kim cut him off.

"You can do anything you want to little man," she replied as she ruffled his hair.

The boy smiled brightly as he ran back to his friends yelling that he was going to be a Power Ranger one day. Tommy looked at Kim, put his arm around her and laughed.

"I hope I'm still around when they grow up," he said "I have a good feeling about those kids."

_Hopefully I didn't alienate any readers with the last bit about the kids who would eventually become the Dino Thunder Rangers. I know not everyone watched that far into the show but I thought it was a good way to shine a bright light on what has been a couple fairly tough chapters for the Rangers. Hope you all enjoyed this one, I think it's probably one of my better chapters in the story._

_-WK _


	21. Endgame

It had been nearly a week since the Rangers had returned home and thwarted King Mondo's most recent attempt to destroy Earth and they had seen no action whatsoever. Billy had used the downtime to take the two crystals from Ivan to Zordon which he demanded be tested intensely before they were used.

Alpha and Billy ran intensive tests on the crystals until they were both convinced that there was nothing in them that could cause any harm. When they were finished testing the crystals, the two made their way to the docking bay where the now non-operational Zords were resting.

They each held a crystal and as soon as they were in the room with the Zords, they began to glow. Suddenly a gust of wind swirled throughout the room and the crystals few out of their hands. The crystal that Billy had been holding flew through the room until it was hovering directly above Tommy's Lion Zord as Alpha's crystal followed the same path to Kimberly's Falcon Zord.

Beams of gold and white light illuminated the room and began to bounce off the walls as the two Zords slowly came back to life. Billy smiled at Alpha and patted him on the head as the two left the room.

_Angel Grove business district…_

Tommy and Kim had spent the whole day going in and out of shops trying to prepare for their wedding. Kim had just finished picking out bridesmaid dresses for Trini, Kat and Aisha as they walked along the pier.

They walked hand-in-hand keeping a semi-quick pace but when they reached the center of the wooden bridge Tommy stopped and leaned against the side looking towards the water.

"Right where I left him," Tommy said with a smile.

"Huh?" Kim asked confused.

"The Dragon Zord," he replied "He's down there somewhere."

Kim smiled at Tommy as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. Tommy had never told any of the others but he had kept the dagger he had used so many times to call on his original Zord. He flashed her another smile and they continued to walk towards Tommy's Navigator.

_Command Center…_

Billy and Alpha has just entered the main chamber of the Command Center to tell Zordon that their Zords were back when the alarm began to blare. Zordon immediately began to contact the other Rangers and within minutes all ten of them were standing in front of him.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"It appears King Mondo has begun his final attack," he replied "Behold the Viewing Globe."

The Rangers looked on and saw that Mondo had indeed begun to attack Angel Grove but not just with monsters or Cogs. King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket each stood tall as they rampaged the city, stepping on building after building. The Rangers looked on helplessly as an army of Cogs attacked the city while the leaders of the Machine Empire were killing innocent people left and right.

"We have to do something, guys," Tommy said instinctively as his mood quickly turned more somber "But we don't have any Zords."

"Correction, Tommy. We _didn't_ have Zords," Billy replied "The crystals Ivan gave us re-charged your Lion Zord and Kimberly's Falcon Zord and they're now fully operational again."

"Yeah but is that gonna be enough?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it is our only option, Tommy," Zordon interjected "You and Kimberly must take on the leaders of the Machine Empire while the others attempt to stop King Mondo's army."

The Rangers nodded their heads in understanding as Tommy looked at each and every one of them.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he asked quietly.

They all said that they were and Tommy nodded,

"Well then what are we waiting for? One more time guys," he answered "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power! Silver Ranger Power! Orange Ranger Power! Yellow Ranger Power! Blue Ranger Power! Pink Ranger Power! Red Ranger Power! White Ranger Power! Green Ranger Power! Gold Ranger Power!" the ten yelled in order.

The Rangers stood in the center of the Command Center fully morphed as Jason quickly pulled Tommy to the side.

"Take care of yourself, bro," he said quietly "I know how you get. Don't be careless but don't be too careful either. Take care of business and get you and Kim back safe."

Tommy smiled at his friend as their two gloved hands met each other in a firm handshake. Tommy held on to Jason's hand as he replied.

"You be safe out there too man," he answered "I want a bunch of little Jason's and Kat's to spoil when this is over."

Jason smiled underneath his helmet as Tommy pulled him in for a hug that only two best friends who had been to hell and back with each other and for each other more than once could share. They broke the embrace as Tommy again turned to face his teammates and friends.

"All right guys, this is it. It's now or never," Tommy began "We end this now on our terms!"

All ten Rangers stood side-by-side preparing to go into battle one last time. In a flash of light eight of them were gone but Tommy and Kim still remained in the Command Center.

"You ready, Beautiful?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Handsome" she replied as she slipped her hand into his.

The two stood hand-in-hand as Zordon slowly approached them. He looked to Tommy, then to Kim and back at Tommy.

"I want you both to know that in all my years I have never met two people that I am more proud of," he began "You are all like my own children, but alas, every parent secretly has a favorite and in my case I have two."

The two smiled under their helmets as Kim squeezed Tommy's hand tighter.

"Tommy, I have had the privilege to watch you grow from a troubled and shy teenager into a man who leads without fear and refuses to put himself above anyone else. May your lion always rule with pride my son," their mentor continued "And Kimberly, ahh my Kimberly, you are the daughter that every father hopes he has. You have never failed to make me proud in everything that you do regardless of what that may be. May your falcon continue to soar as gracefully as you do."

Without hesitation the couple immediately let go of each other and embraced the closest thing either of them had to a real father tightly.

"Rangers, you must go now before it is too late," he whispered "Be safe and may the power protect you, always."

They both nodded slowly as they released themselves from their embrace, stepped back and again grabbed hands. Alpha punched in their coordinates and in a flash of white and gold light, they were gone.

"Ay-yi-yi. Zordon" Alpha began "Do you really think they can actually stop the Machine Empire with just two Zords?"

Zordon exhaled deeply as he looked at the small robot. Alpha had been by Zordon's side for hundreds of years and there was nothing that he felt he couldn't tell his companion.

"Only if Tommy realizes that an old friend is always more reliable than a new one," he replied softly.


	22. The Final Battle

_Angel Grove Financial Center…_

The Power Rangers, minus Tommy and Kimberly, landed in the heart of Angel Grove's Financial District to find that the Cogs had caused a lot more damage than they expected. Cars were flipped over, street lights had been ripped straight from the ground and people were running in every direction. They immediately ran to where the Cogs were attacking and initiated what would be there last fight together.

"All right guys," Jason called to the others "On me."

As Jason started to charge the Cogs the others quickly followed suit. Punches and kicks were flying as Cog after Cog fell to the ground. But, just like their last battle, when one went down more came in its place.

The battle went on for nearly fifteen minutes and as more Cogs appeared, the eight Rangers had an even harder time eliminating them. But the battle was about to get even harder as Jason's Communicator began to beep. He looked at it and saw that it was Tommy.

_Twenty minutes earlier, Angel Grove Business District_

Tommy and Kim arrived hand-in-hand in the center of the Machine Empire's attack. They both looked to the sky and watched in horror as the giant machines systematically destroyed building after building.

"It's now or never, Kim" Tommy whispered.

"I'm ready, Tommy," she replied.

"All right," he said "We need Ninja Zord Power, now!"

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Kim yelled.

"Ninja Lion Zord" Tommy added "Ninja Lion Zord, activate Warrior Mode!"

They watched their Zords as Tommy's transitioned in to Warrior Mode for the first time. It looked oddly similar to his Tiger Zord. They both jumped into their Zords as Kim's Falcon Zord hovered gracefully next to Tommy's.

King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket all turned around and began to laugh.

"You two puny Power Brats think you can defeat us alone?" King Mondo taunted them,

"We don't think, we know!" Tommy yelled back.

"Dad, let me take 'em down," Prince Sprocket begged.

King Mondo laughed as he made the fatal decision to allow his son to take on the Power Rangers. Sprocket clumsily began to charge towards the Lion Zord. He landed one punch that didn't even move the Zord.

"Come on little man, you're gonna have to do better than that," Tommy said with a laugh as his Zord connected with a punch that sent Sprocket staggering backwards.

Sprocket looked on in shock as the Lion Zord unsheathed a gigantic staff.

"Uhh, Dad, a little help here!" Sprocket called out but it was too late. The Lion Zord took one uppercut swing that caused Sprocket to fly into the air. The other two machines looked on as Kim's Falcon Zord folded in its' wings and launched a flurry of missiles that pushed Sprocket back further and further until he was hovering over the lake.

Tommy watched Sprocket intently as he splashed into the water. The combination of water and the circuitry in Prince Sprocket caused an electrical current to ripple through the water and for just a second he thought he saw something moving under the water but when he looked again, it was gone.

"What do you think of that one, Mondo?" Kimberly taunted.

"Is that the best you can do?" he jeered back "After I am done destroying you billions of my machine offspring will rule on Earth."

"Not on our watch!" Tommy yelled back.

Tommy's Lion Zord immediately went after King Mondo who deflected every punch that it threw until it connected with one of its own that sent the Lion Zord crashing to the ground. Meanwhile, Kim's Falcon Zord was making a beeline for Queen Machina who pulled out her own staff and simply sent the Falcon Zord flying backwards like a baseball.

The two Zords were slow to recover as Tommy's attention again turned to the water that surrounded the city. He had an idea but it was risky. If it didn't work then they would lose the battle for sure but there was really no other choice. He looked at his Communicator and pushed the button to contact Jason.

"Tommy, this better be important," Jason said "We're getting our asses handed to us over here."

Tommy cursed under his breath. The others couldn't really afford to lose Jason but he had no other choice.

"I need you to get over here, now," he replied.

"I can't just leave these guys," Jason answered "It's bad enough with eight of us. If nothing else we could use you guys."

"Jason, trust me and don't argue with me. Just get over here now," he commanded as he cut off his connection to Jason. He just hoped that he would come.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as a beam of green light touched down at the base of his Zord. Tommy quickly exited the cockpit of his Zord landing next to Jason.

"You think you can handle that thing?" Tommy asked as he pointed to his Zord.

"Me? What are you gonna do?" Jason replied.

"Jason, there's no time for questions. Can you handle it? Yes or no?" Tommy asked desperately.

"Yeah, man. I guess so," Jason answered confused.

"Good, get up there and help Kim," Tommy commanded.

Jason took one look at the Zord and jumped into the cockpit. Tommy had ran as close to the water as possible without jumping in and even King Mondo and Queen Machina were curious to see what he was doing. It was as if their battle had been put on hold.

Tommy raised his hand to the sky and prayed that what he was going to try to do actually worked. He concentrated hard on what he was trying to accomplish and suddenly a flash of green and gold energy enveloped Tommy's hand. When the light had subsided, Tommy was holding the Dragon Dagger.

"No freaking way," Jason thought to himself knowing that Kim was thinking the exact same thing.

"One down, one to go," Tommy thought as he brought the dagger to his mouth. Tommy began to play the familiar tune from the flute but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Come on, old friend," he pleaded as he looked towards the water "I know you're down there buddy and we could sure use you up here."

He continued to play the flute as he stared at the water. Suddenly the water began to ripple, slowly at first but it sped up quickly. Tommy looked on as the Dragon Zord's head began to emerge from the water.

Moments later, the most powerful Zord any Power Ranger had ever commanded was walking towards the other Zords. Tommy watched in awe as the Dragon Zord looked at the other two Zords, gave them nods of approval and let out a roar that could be heard for miles.

"YES!" Tommy yelled from the ground. He jumped to the top of a building and continued to play the flute, directing his Zord.

In unison, the three Zords immediately began to charge towards King Mondo and Queen Machina who were slowly backing up. The Falcon Zord sent missiles flying at King Mondo knocking him to the ground as the Dragon Zord and Lion Zord each grabbed one of Queen Machina's arms and violently ripped them off leaving nothing but torn wires where her arms used to be. In place of the familiar red and white pipe that the Dragon Zord used to bite into, he placed the arm into his mouth and, as a sign of triumph, bit it in half.

Queen Machina began to stagger backwards as the Lion Zord began to twirl its' staff in circles. With one swing of its' staff, the Lion Zord sent Queen Machina's head flying until it was out of eyesight.

Almost instantly, King Mondo realized he was the only one left to fight. He knew that he could take the Lion Zord and Falcon Zord but Tommy's Dragon Zord would be too much to handle. In a last ditch effort to prolong the battle, he shot missiles to the rooftop where Tommy was standing that sent him flying towards the ground as he screamed Kim's name. Jason and Kim watched in horror as Tommy landed violently on the hard concrete below.

"TOMMY!" Kim cried out.

"Oh my God," Jason muttered quietly.

By the time they had turned back around to look at King Mondo, he was swinging his staff at both of their Zords as the Dragon Zord stood still.

Right before the staff connected with the Falcon Zord, the Dragon Zords' eyes lit up again as it caught Mondo's weapon. What Mondo failed to realize was that eliminating the pilot of the Zord wouldn't stop it, it would only cause it to become vengeful.

The Dragon Zord began to spin Mondo violently in the air and, when he was going as fast as he could, he let Mondo fly. Kim's Falcon Zord folded its' wings and hit the robot with so much firepower that it literally disintegrated right in front of their eyes.

Kim and Jason quickly exited their Zords and powered down as they ran to Tommy who was lying on the concrete in civilian clothes. Kim grabbed him and screamed his name but he wasn't responding. Tommy had stopped breathing.

Jason's Communicator again went off but this time it was Adam. Jason gave no answer, he just simply pushed the button to allow Adam to talk.

"Jason, what's going on over there?" he asked "One minute we were fighting Cogs and then they just disappeared."

"The Machine Empire's finished," Jason replied quietly "Get over here now."

Adam said OK not knowing what had just happened. The Dragon Zord gave Tommy a sad look as it gave a mournful cry, slowly turned around and quietly returned to the water.

Kim was hugging Tommy tightly around the neck and crying as Jason tried to comfort her, fighting back tears of his own. The other Rangers had just teleported to them as they quickly realized what was going on. They immediately powered down and ran to where Kim was holding Tommy.

No one could come up with any words to say so they stood in a silent mourning as Kim held Tommy in her arms.

"You weren't supposed to do this, Tommy," she whimpered "We were supposed to get married and have a family. We were supposed to grow old together and live happily ever after. Dammit, Tommy, don't quit on me. "

Every single Ranger stood their as tears filled their eyes. Kim was beginning to lose it and she quickly turned around, unable to look at the man she loved so much.

She started to walk away slowly but something in her head that no one else could explain caused her to turn back around. Instinctively, she untied the necklace that held her half of the arrowhead as she instructed Jason to do the same to Tommy's. She connected the two pieces and laid the arrowhead directly over Tommy's heart.

Suddenly the arrowhead began to levitate a few feet as it hovered over Tommy's body. All of a sudden beams of gold, white, green, pink, blue, yellow, black, silver, red and orange light began to flow into Tommy's body.

Tommy's body gave a sudden jerk as his chest slowly began to rise and fall. Kim was still crying as tears began to fall on Tommy's face. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter and, a few moments later, they opened.

"Did we make it?" he asked quietly as he slowly tried to sit up. Kim immediately threw her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. He winced in pain but refused to let go of her.

"We thought we lost you there for a second, bro," Jason said as he gently laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy looked at Jason and then at the others and smiled.

"What and leave this beautiful lady all by herself?" he answered jokingly.

His friends laughed and surrounded him as they slowly helped him to his feet. He looked at Kim who looked back sheepishly at him and smiled.

"Thomas Oliver, don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again!" she scolded.

"Geez," he replied with a laugh "I just practically freakin' died. You'd think she'd cut a guy a little slack."

"Now, Tommy," Zack interjected "You know that ain't gonna happen."

"So now that Tommy's okay," Rocky began "What's for dinner because I'm starving."

All nine of his friends turned towards him but before any of them could say a word they felt the familiar rush of energy as they began to teleport.

_At the Command Center…_

The Rangers all landed in the Command Center to see that Zordon was waiting for them with the brightest smile any of them had ever seen on his face.

"Rangers, I am most proud of you all," he began "Once again, with the odds stacked against you, you all have proved that the love you share for each other can defeat any evil."

They all smiled at Zordon as they excepted his congratulations.

"You ten young men and women are the bravest and strongest people that I have ever known," he continued "And I am honored to call you my family."

"So what's next, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"What's next?" he answered "I believe you and your friends have a wedding to plan. As for Alpha and I, now that Earth is safe from evil, I believe we shall return to Eltar."

"You mean," Kimberly began "You're leaving us?"

"Zordon, you can't go," Trini protested as the others all begged Zordon to stay.

"Rangers, you must understand. I do not belong here. This world is yours, not mine. But I will always be with you in spirit," Zordon replied as he pointed to his heart.

The four young women began to cry as they all ran to Zordon and threw their arms around him, hugging him tightly. Slowly they began to break away as Rocky approached Zordon, shook his hand, gave him a hug and stepped to the side. Adam followed Rocky, then came Zack, Billy, Jason and, finally, Tommy.

Tommy's hug seemed to last just a few seconds longer than the others as he held on to his mentor and father closely. But eventually he too broke away and took his place with his friends.

"You are all wonderful people," Zordon said quietly "May the power always protect each and every one of you through the roller coaster that is life."

The ten Power Rangers stood side-by-side but instead of just standing shoulder-to-shoulder, each Ranger had taken the hand of the person next to them. Zordon smiled at this and, as he blinked, a tear escaped from his eye and fell to the floor.

"I love you all," he told them but before any of them could reply, he had pushed the button that sent them teleporting back to Angel Grove.

_Wow, wow, freaking wow! I started writing this story seven months ago and, while it's not quite over yet, I felt this was the best time to reflect on what I have written. For the past seven months I have written down everything I ever wanted to happen in the world of the Power Rangers and told it to you all. I know all I did was write down some childhood fantasy but, after almost finishing this, I feel like I have really done something important. I want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this story and giving me words of encouragement. I don't think I ever read a negative thing about my story and, considering this is my first FF, that means a lot to me. I have one more chapter and an epilogue that I want to write but it's going to be lengthy and tie up all the loose ends of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you and hopefully I have at least met, if not exceeded, your expectations. MTPPY._

_-WK_


	23. Epilogue, A Very Ranger Wedding

Tommy sat nervously in his hotel room, his gold tie hanging loosely around his neck as Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam and Rocky tried to calm his nerves. He was twiddling his thumbs and rubbing the back of his neck, a sign that he was becoming antsy. Jason couldn't help but smile because just a few years earlier he was in Tommy's position with Tommy trying to calm him down.

"Just relax, bro," Jason told him "It's not as hard as it seems."

"Come on, Tommy," Rocky added "You mean to tell me you can save the world a thousand times but you can't get married?"

Adam gave Rocky an elbow right in his side that caused him to grimace.

"Hey man, that hurt," he said to Adam.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

The six male friends sat around for another twenty minutes or so talking and trying to calm Tommy down. Eventually, Billy looked at his watch and smiled.

"It's time, Tommy," he said to his friend.

"All right! Let's rock 'n' roll!" Zack yelled with a laugh.

Tommy looked at his friends, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Let's do this," he said as they all exited the room.

They made their way through the hotel lobby and sitting at the curb was the longest limousine any of them had ever seen. The driver opened the door and one by one they each climbed in as they headed for the church.

_St. Peter's church…_

Kim was even more nervous than Tommy. She paced back and forth in the small room that she was occupying with Trini, Kat, Aisha and her cousin Stephanie.

Kat smiled at her knowing exactly how she was feeling right now.

"I know you're nervous Kim," she began "But everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Kim smiled as she took Kat's hands in her own/

"I know," she replied "I know."

"There's the Kim smile we all love," Aisha said with a smile of her own.

Kim couldn't help but laugh as Trini turned her head to the clock on the wall.

"Are you ready, Kim?" she asked.

Kim didn't give a verbal reply, just a small head nod that signified that she was indeed ready to marry the only man she had ever loved.

Tommy was already standing at the altar surveying the faces in the crowded church. He saw David and Sam in the front row and smiled at them as he ran his hand over his arrowhead. He saw Bulk & Skull sitting in the crowd and gave them a polite smile as well.

Kim, Trini, Kat, Aisha and Stephanie stood in the church lobby as Jason, Billy, Adam, Rocky and Zack approached them. Rocky linked arms with Stephanie as they made their way into the church.

The crowd gave a slight gasp at Stephanie who wore a beautiful red strapless dress that complemented Rocky's tie perfectly. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses, the same bouquet that the other girls would carry, and as they approached the altar the pair broke off as Rocky took his place near Tommy.

Next to enter were Zack and Aisha. Aisha had on the same dress as Stephanie but hers was yellow to match Zack's silver tie. Now it was Aisha's turn to be gawked at. As they approached the altar Zack gave her a quick kiss as he took his place in front of Rocky and she took hers in front of Stephanie.

Trini, in an orange dress and Billy with his blue tie followed their friends to the altar. The crowd gave "oohs" and "ahhs" as Trini entered the church arm-in-arm with Billy. As they approached the altar, Tommy's eyes opened wide as Billy kissed Trini for the first time, at least in public, and took his place in front of Rocky.

Jason patted Adam on the shoulder as his friend linked arms with his wife. Jason had agreed to pull double-duty as Tommy's best man and being the one to walk Kim to the altar. Kat had on a floor length pink gown that made her look stunning as she stood with Adam who, of course, had on a black tie. As they reached the altar Adam gave Kat a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they each went their separate directions.

Tommy stood anxiously as he waited for Kimberly to enter the church. He didn't have to wait long and as soon as the music began to play the whole church stood up and turned to face the doors.

"You nervous?" Jason asked her.

"Extremely," she replied "I just wish Zordon was here to see this."

"He is," Jason answered "He's here because all of us are here together."

Kim smiled at Jason as they entered the church. All eyes were on Kimberly in her stunning white dress but she was looking right at Tommy with tears in her eyes. As they reached the foot of the steps, the music was slowly faded until it was quiet and the priest spoke loudly.

"Who gives this woman?" he asked.

Jason looked to his seven friends on the stage and nodded. Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Trini, Kat and Aisha all replied in unison "We do!"

Tommy and Kim couldn't help but laugh as the priest continued.

"You have quite the family, young lady," he said.

"I know. They're the best," Kim replied as her voice came out a little choked.

"Thomas, take Kimberly's hand," the holy man directed.

As Jason handed Kim to Tommy he spoke in a quiet voice so only those close by could hear.

"She's all yours, bro," he said as he gave Tommy a quick hug. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand as they turned to face the priest.

"May I have the rings?" the priest asked as Jason and Trini each handed the man a ring "These rings represent a circle, a symbol of the never-ending love that you two share with one another."

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled brightly, fighting back the tears that continued to fill her eyes. The priest directed Tommy and Kimberly to face each other as he continued to speak.

"I understand that Thomas and Kimberly have chosen to recite vows that they have each written," he said softly.

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked deeply into Kimberly's eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I lived my life alone for so long, always moving, never having any real friends. Then the greatest thing in my life happened, I moved to Angel Grove and was immediately thrust into your circle of friends," he began as he looked at Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini "I wasn't the easiest person to get along with at first but, even at sixteen, I knew that we would be together. People say that things like us only happen in fairy tales but we stand here as living proof that true love can and does conquer every obstacle that live throws in its' path."

Kimberly couldn't control her emotions anymore as she let the tears flow freely down her face. Tommy gently reached up, wiped the tears and smiled.

"You have been my worst enemy and my best friend, my girlfriend, my heartache, my confidant and everything in between," he continued "But most importantly, you have been my life. For the last five years I have loved you with every ounce of energy I have and that will never change. I love you, Kimberly and I will forever."

He squeezed her hands tightly as she tried to compose herself to recite her vows.

"Tommy Oliver, you have been everything in my life that I have always wanted. My valiant Dragon, my brave Tiger, my graceful Falcon and my mighty Lion," she began "But beyond that you have always been the one I turned to. We have been through more together in the last five years than any couple should have to go through, but what matters the most is that somehow, we found our way back to each other."

The others watched on in silence as Kimberly continued to make her way through her vows.

"Unlike you, Tommy, there were times when I wasn't sure if we would make it this far," she continued "But you always believed in us even when no one else did. You are an amazing man and in front of our friends, family and those who share that special bond with us, I pledge to love you, Tommy Oliver, forever and for always."

"Thomas, repeat after me," the priest said as he handed Tommy the ring. "With this ring..."

"With this ring..." Tommy replied,

"I thee wed," the priest continued

"I thee wed," Tommy finished, slipping the gold band on to Kimberly's finger.

"Kimberly, repeat after me. With this ring," the priest said, handing Kimberly Tommy's ring.

"With this ring," Kim muttered through tears

"I thee wed," the priest continued.

"I thee wed," Kim finished, as she slipped the ring on Tommy's finger, shaking.

"Then by the power invested in my by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss your bride," the priest continued.

Tommy leaned forward, cupped her cheeks in his hand and gave her the softest, most passionate kiss he could muster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the priest finished.

The crowd burst into applause as Tommy and Kim turned to face them, and then continued back down the aisle, with their friends closely behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ten friends sat together at a long table chatting as Jason grabbed a spoon, stood up and clinked the utensil against his glass.

"Can I have your attention please?" he called out loudly for everyone to hear "My name is Jason Scott and I have had the honor and privilege to call Tommy and Kimberly two of my best friends. I have known Kim since we were babies and Tommy since we were in high school, so I know everything there is to know about these two."

Kim and Tommy both shot smiled at Jason who took their reaction as a cue to continue, his face serious with emotion as he fought off tears.

"These two people have been to hell and back with each other more times than every single person in this room," he continued "And it is with great pleasure, as Tommy's best man that I make the first toast."

He raised his glass as everyone else followed his lead.

"First off, I want you to know that HE is watching us and that HE is proud of you. Proud of what you two have accomplished this last year together and proud of the life that you two have worked so hard to build together," he began "But more than that, every single person who sits at this table, who has fought alongside you both in the battles of life, is proud of you."

Kim and Tommy both had tears running down their faces as they looked up at Jason.

"You two deserve the best that life has to offer," he continued "So, with that being said, congratulations to you both, and may the power always protect you."

No one but the ten people at the table knew what Jason's last line meant but the newly married couple couldn't care less. Tommy stood up and gave Jason a tight hug and when they broke the embrace, Kimberly was right there waiting.

Jason kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you both," he whispered softly as he let go of Kimberly.

After dinner had finished Zack, Kat and Aisha made their way to the stage where Zack's cousin Curtis was playing the music. Zack motioned to Curtis who immediately turned the music off as Zack grabbed the microphone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," he said "Would you please step onto the dance floor?"

Tommy and Kim slowly stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

"We want to sing for your first dance if that's okay," Zack said to the couple.

Tommy and Kim both nodded politely and smiled as Zack plugged in an acoustic guitar and handed a microphone to each of the girls. Zack began to play the song "Dig" by Incubus and as Tommy placed his arms on his wife's waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easier to identify.  
Look me in the eye  
And ask for forgiveness  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
Yes you are my friend.  
We all have something that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
We all have a sickness  
That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how we try.  
We all have someone that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine.  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
Oh each other...  
When everything  
Else is gone._

As the song slowly faded out, Kim looked at Tommy.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he replied as he returned the kiss.

"Good, because you're stuck with me forever," she said with a laugh.

"Forever, huh?" he replied.

"Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as Kim's eyes grew wide "Forever just isn't long enough for me."

The End...or is it?


	24. From Me To You

-1_Hey guys, if you're reading this right now, I'm sure you were expecting another chapter to sneak its' way in to my story. Sorry to disappoint, but you won't be finding that here. However, I wanted to let everyone who read "Back To Action" know that I have since started a new story called "A Very Ranger Reunion." I've got two chapters up so far, and I'm in the middle of number three so go check it out and let me know what you think. I want feedback from everyone who read my first story and I figured this would be the best way to get a hold of everyone. Thanks a bunch guys._

_-WK_


	25. Author's Note

_Just a little note here for all of you. I'm sorry about the mix-up with Chapter 17 being the same as Chapter 16 in "A Very Ranger Reunion." I must have clicked the wrong document but thanks to kdmarks who caught the error, it is fixed with the correct chapter in place. I realize Chapter 18 must not have made very much sense to you all so I hope that you will take the time to go back and re-read the chapters and hopefully review them as well. Thanks guys and, again, sorry about the mix-up._


End file.
